fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dwie Szale Prawdy
Waga. Na jej szalach spoczywają dwie podobne, lecz odmienne rzeczy. Jedna nie waży nic, druga jest ciężka. Ciągle naprzemiennie się zmieniają, raz jedna jest ciężka, raz nie waży nic. Nie utrzymują równowagi. Są to dwa oblicza prawdy. Jedna to rzeczywistość, druga to złudzenie. Która jest prawdziwa? Która jest ciężka i nie utrzymuje równowagi, której trzeba się pozbyć, a która jest tą, którą trzeba zostawić? Problem ten istnieje od zawsze. Jednak kiedyś znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie znał rozwiązanie tej zagadki. Niestety, znajdzie się też i ktoś, kto będzie myślał, że wie, lecz się pomyli. Który przechyli szalę pierwszy? Prolog Neokrum. Niewielkie miasteczko na Północnym Kontynencie, dobrze prosperujące w handlu luksusowymi towarami. Mimo małych terenów, miastko było schludne, a mieszkańcy bardzo dbali o jego czystość. Neokrum było znane z ogromnej kopalni kamiennego Protodermis, nieopodal jego obrębów. Większość zasobów tego materiału wykorzystywana jest do tworzenia budynków, dróżek i posągów, aby podkreślić świetność miasteczka oraz jego duże zasoby tegoż budulca. W tym właśnie miasteczku znajdowała się niewielka tawerna, "Pod Czaszką Irnakka". Niektórzy uznawali ją za zwykłą spelunę, inni za całkiem porządny lokal. Karczma rzeczywiście z zewnątrz mogła się wydawać niezadbana, brudna, lecz w środku wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, była czysta i zadbana. Bar prowadził Skakdi imieniem Kyhear. Był dosyć znany z dziwnego poczucia humoru, i powstało wiele plotek i mitów na jego temat. Według niektórych, Kyhear był niegdyś żołnierzem Zakazu, które zadaniem było wytępienie całej wioski na wysepce nieopodal, on jednak oszczędził chorych, za co został wyrzucony z armii. Według innej opowiastki, był on najemnikiem na Zakazie, któremu zlecono zabicie jego własnego przyjaciela, czego on nie zrobił. Za to jego pracodawca wysłał za nim łowców głów, którzy mieli go zabić. On, aby ocalić swoje życie, uciekł na Północny Kontynent. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy którakolwiek z tych wersji jego historii jest prawdziwa, a on sam nie opowiadał o nim i wolał zachować to w tajemnicy. Pewnej nocy knajpa była szczególnie zaludniona. Wszystkie stoliki były zajęte, a i tak większość stała, to przy barze, to gdzieś w kątach, przy ścianach. Panujący harmider dało się słyszeć jeszcze kilka bio dalej. Radosna atmosfera została przerwana, gdy do tawerny weszła pewna postać. Gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi, gorąco panujące wewnątrz zostało na moment przysłonięte przewiewem chłodu, toteż wszystkie oczy skierowały się na niego. Jego ciało okryte było płaszczem, a twarz skryta pod kapturem. Nie zwracając uwagi na oczy skierowane na niego, podszedł do baru i usiadł na drewnianym krześle. Minęła chwila, i każdy wrócił do swoich zajęć, a w tawernie ponownie zagościła radosna atmosfera, wraz z harmiderem rozmów i śmiechów. -Wodę... poproszę.- rzekł tajemniczy przybysz do Kyheara, który pełnił też rolę barmana. Szybkim ruchem Skakdi chwycił szklankę, nalał wody i postawił na blacie. Mężczyzna chwycił naczynie i jednym łykiem wypił jego zawartość. Po odstawieniu pustej szklanki, jednym gestem ręki pokazał, aby barman nalał mu jeszcze raz chłodnego płynu, co też on uczynił. -Co cię tutaj sprowadza, wędrowcze?- zapytał Zakazianin, patrząc na swojego klienta z zaciekawieniem. -W okolicy jest ktoś kogo chcę spotkać. Może go kojarzysz?- rzekł, po czym napił się. -Nazywa się Ashad. Barman spoważniał na dźwięk tego imienia. Przysiadł na swoim osobistym krześle i zbliżył swoją twarz do tajemniczego jegomościa. -Po co chcesz go odnaleźć? To niebezpieczny gość. Podobno każde zlecenie, jakie otrzymuje, wykonuje idealnie... a nawet coś ponadto. Kim jesteś, że chcesz się z nim spotkać?- szepnął. -To nieważne. Po prostu powiedz mi gdzie go znajdę. Przez pewien moment zapanowała między nimi napięta cisza, mimo, że wszędzie dookoła trwał ogromny hałas. Po chwili jednak i ten ostatni skrawek ciszy został przerwany, gdy Kyhear postanowił zacząć gadać. -Z tego co mi wiadomo, Ashad niedawno był tutaj, w Neokrum, wykonywał jakieś zlecenie, czy coś. Jednak kilka dni temu wyruszył na północ, podejrzewam, że do miasta Tyhgra. To dosyć ogromne miejsce, tam może będzie szukał kolejnych zleceniodawców. Nic więcej nie wiem na ten temat. -Rozumiem. Szybko zaczął mówić. Nie było większego problemu, aby wydobyć od tego Skakdi informacje na temat Ashada. Zadowolony, wskazał dłonią gest oznaczający "dziękuję", po czym chciał opuścić knajpę. Niestety, nie było mu to ot tak dane... -Hej ty! Skryty osobnik spojrzał na właściciela głosu, który okazał się być również Zakazianinem. -Nie podobasz mi się. Przychodzisz tu sobie ot tak, zakryty tymi szmatami... hik... szepczesz tam z barmanem... hik... Gadaj kim jesteś, albo... hik... wybiję to z ciebie... hik! Wyzwany spojrzał na Skakdi. Dało się słyszeć, że trochę sobie podpił, ale nie wyglądało na to, aby z tym przesadził. Dlatego też zachował czujność. Wtem z tyłu dało się słyszeć jakieś głosy. -O, uważaj. Z Ringarem lepiej nie zadzierać. To były gladiator Zakaziańskiej areny i czempion. -Taa, lepiej uciekaj, mały. Nie skończy się na kilku ranach. "Mały" jedynie syknął pod nosem, zirytowany takim obrotem spraw. Miał nadzieję, że po prostu pójdzie sobie stąd, bez żadnych problemów. Okazało się jednak inaczej. -Zejdź mi z drogi. Nie chce mi się bić. -Chcesz tak o, odejść? Hahahahahaha! Nie ma ucieczki, tchórzu! Walcz jak mężczyzna! Mówiąc to, Skakdi chwycił kufel i ruszył na wędrowca. Ten jedynie westchnął, w ogóle się nie ruszył, ani nie zmienił swojej pozycji. Po prostu stał. Stał i czekał aż Zakazianin się zbliży. Ringar zamachnął się, chcąc szybko to skończyć i powalić przeciwnika mocnym ciosem w łeb. Tak się jednak nie stało. Szybkim ruchem ręki zaatakowany chwycił lewe ramię Skakdiego, te, w którym trzymał kufel, w okolicach nadgarstka i wykręcił go, powodując, że były gladiator puścił naczynie. Zaskoczony Ringar nawet nie zdążył zareagować, gdy jego przeciwnik schylił się i ramieniem, popchniętym przez resztę ciała, przerzucił go przez plecy, tym samym powalając. Zakazianin twardo upadł, i już nie miał siły wstać. Jedynie zaczął masować obolałą głowę. W knajpie ponownie zapanowała cisza, spowodowana ogólnym zaskoczeniem, że ktoś taki jak Ringar, został tak łatwo powalony przez jakiegoś nieznajomego. -Nie wstawaj. Trzeźwiej sobie spokojnie na podłodze. Zwycięzca pojedynku włożył rękę pod płaszcz, aby po chwili wyciągnąć z wnętrza sakiewkę z widgetami, po czym rzucić ją na blat baru. -Zapłata. Wybacz zbędny bałagan. Po tych słowach udał się do wyjścia, lecz ponownie coś go zablokowało. Tym razem był to barman, który zatrzymał go pytaniem. -Jak się nazywasz, nieznajomy? Ten odwrócił się, mruknął radośnie i, choć nie było tego widać, uśmiechnął się, po czym zdjął kaptur. Kyhear był zaskoczony tym co ujrzał, bowiem zauważył błękitne ślepia wystające spod ciemnej Shelek. Kim on był, zastanawiał się. Toa? Makuta? A może kimś jeszcze innym? Te pytanie zniknęły z jego głowy, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź tajemniczego osobnika. -Nazywam się... Riyen. Rozdział I Słońce pojawiło się na nieboskłonie, gdy zaczął się kolejny dzień. Było dopiero rano, a ulice miasteczka Neokrum już były pełne mieszkańców wszelakich ras. Uliczny harmider panował na każdej dróżce miastka. To jacyś Matoranie kupowali przeróżne towary na targach, to jacyś Skakdi wdawali się w zamieszki ze Steltianami. Riyen obserwował z góry jak grupa Matoran-górników, pod przewodnictwem jakiegoś Vortixx wyruszają poza miasteczko, do kopalni Protodermis. Mężczyzna leżał na szczycie strzelistego dachu, opierając plecy o kamienną kolumnę, na której zawieszony był wiatrowskaz. Prorok nie lubił sypiać w pomieszczeniach, dlatego też drzemał na dachu, pod gołym niebem. Mimo, że oparcie w postaci kamiennego filaru nie było zbyt wygodne, Tenebris wyspał się całkiem przyzwoicie. Jednym podskokiem stanął twardo na nogach i zaczął się rozciągać. Chrupnięcie kości przyniosło mu przyjemne mrowienie i ulgę, gdy jego ciało w pełni odzyskało czucie. -Dobra. Czas się rozejrzeć. I mówiąc to pstryknął palcami, a z jego cienia wyrosły cztery macki, które objęły go i wciągnęły w mrok. ---- -Hej, Gergan...hyk... Daj butlę. Dzisiaj...hyk... moja kolej. -Wal się. Pierwszy...hyk... ją chwyciłem. Jest moja. -Ty dupku! Hyk.. Dawaj to! W jednym z zakamarków uliczek dwójka pijanych Skakdi zaczęła się bić, kłócąc o kolejną butelkę alkoholu, którą udało im się podkraść z jakieś speluny. Zakazianie ci, Gergan i Horot, znani byli ogólnie jako menele i wandale. Mieszkańcy już od dawna chcieli ich wyrzucić z miasteczka, ale nadal utrzymywali się w jego obrębach, kryjąc się po zakamarkach i opustoszałych domkach. Mimo, że często się kłócili (prawie zawsze o butelkę alkoholu), to zawsze trzymali się razem i bronili nawzajem. -Oddawaj to, śmieciu! -Nie! Spieprzaj! Ich potyczkę i słowne przepychanki przerwał dziwny szmer. Gdy spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego dobiegał hałas, zobaczyli jakąś istotę wychodzącą z cieni. Dosłownie wychodzącą. Jegomość bowiem pojawił się "z ziemi", jakby był duchem, unoszącym się ku gwiazdom. Osobnik, skrywający swe ciało pod płaszczem, spojrzał na bijących się Zakazian z politowaniem. Ci, zaskoczeni jego nagłym pojawieniem się, patrzyli na niego w osłupieniu, gdy ten przechodził obok nich, chcąc wejść na główną dróżkę. Kiedy to robił z palców strzelił kilkoma monetami, które odbiły się od ziemi, wywołując klasyczny dla nich brzdęk. Skakdi rzucili się na nie, kiedy rozpoznali w przedmiotach widgety. Zaskoczeni, zbierając pieniądze z ziemi, spojrzeli jeszcze raz na nieznajomego, który kątem oka spoglądnął na nich. -Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. Róbcie dalej to co robicie.- rzucił na odchodne, po czym odszedł. ---- Riyen przechodził właśnie przez jedną z uliczek Neokrum, wychodząc z ciemnego zakamarku, gdzie pozostawił dwójkę Skakdi. Prorok Cieni zaczął się rozglądać po miastku, z zaciekawieniem. Przybył do niego zaledwie dzień temu, w nocy, i nie zdążył mu się przyglądnąć. Teraz miał czas, aby popatrzeć. A było na co. Jako, że mieszkańcy miasteczka bardzo cenili sobie kulturę, na większości budynków można było zobaczyć różne płaskorzeźby, gargulce i tym podobne ozdoby. Niektórzy domownicy nawet szczycili się różnymi wzorami, wyrytymi na ścianach swoich domów. Najczęściej były to jakieś teksty, cytaty po Matorańsku, ale zdarzał się też zwyczajne wzorki. Tenebris dochodził właśnie do głównego placu miastka, na którym stała, można rzec, chluba Neokrum - ogromna, kamienna fontanna, przedstawiająca Toa noszącego Ignikę, i trzymającego ogromne ostrze w obu dłoniach, skierowane ku dołu. Riyen musiał przyznać, że była to całkiem imponująca konstrukcja. Z oczodołów figury oraz z "dziur" na naramiennikach tryskała czysta, świeża woda, której strumienie uderzały o dno okrągłego basenu, wypełniając go. Oczywiście znajdowały się też tam ujścia, ustawione prostopadle do figury z każdej jej strony, zapobiegając wylaniu się cieczy. Riyen podszedł do fontanny, schylił się i zanurzył dłoń w krystalicznej wodzie. Uczucie chłodu przeszło przez całe jego ciało, powodując przyjemne mrowienie. Prorok uśmiechnął się, po czym wyciągnął dłoń z przeźroczystej cieczy, aby udać się dalej, na obrzeża miasta, gdzie znajdował się jego cel. Cel, czyli stajnia pełna Rahi. Ze wszystkich w miasteczku ta była największa i najlepiej prosperująca. Prowadzona przez Le-Matoranina imieniem Tyryck, utrzymywała się już długi czas, i zapewne tyle samo trwania czekało na nią w przyszłości. Wracając jednak do rzeczy, Tyrycka od zawsze fascynowały Rahi. Intrygowały go, ciekawiły go, powodując, że niektórzy nawet uważali to bardziej za obsesję, niż za zwyczajne hobby. On jednak nie przejmował się tym, i dalej rozwijał swoje zainteresowanie. Tyryck pochodził z Południowego Kontynentu. Gdy Rahi żyjące na Głównym Lądzie przestały go już tak interesować, postanowił udać się w podróż, aby poznać nowe gatunki. I oczywiście, nie zawiódł się. Podczas swojej wędrówki napotkał wiele nowych, nieznanych mu jeszcze zwierząt, które różniły się od wcześniej przez niego napotkanych, ale także poznawał zupełnie nowe rodzaje dawniej już poznanych. Wszystkie Rahi, które spotkał, i które obserwował, opisał i zilustrował w swojej książce, która później stała się jedną z większych encyklopedii na temat tych istot. Przedstawiciele każdej znanej rasy kupowali jego książkę, zainteresowani nieznanymi im dotąd gatunkami. Ostatecznie Tyryck spoczął tutaj, na Północnym Kontynencie, a dokładniej właśnie w miasteczku Neokrum. Zmęczony podróżą postanowił osiąść tutaj i założyć stajnię Rahi, a jako, że kilka przedstawicieli "ciekawszych" jego zdaniem gatunków zabierał ze sobą, i je wystawił do sprzedaży. Le-Matoranin był bardzo dumny ze swojej stajni, jak i z jej okazów, i często powtarza, że "te zwierzaki są dla niego jak dzieci, które przygotowuje do życia w nieznanym im świecie, i które później w ten świat wysyła, mając nadzieję, że przeżyją wiele dobrego". Dlatego też, słysząc o tym miejscu, Riyen postanowił tam zakupić jakiegoś wierzchowca, a ponieważ podczas pobytu w Siedzibie Twórców znajdował wiele widgetów po swojej drodze, uzyskał całkiem sporą sumę, i miał dużo Rahi do wyboru. Dlatego udał się właśnie tam. Gdy odgłos kroków dał mu znać, że przybył kolejny klient, Tyryck odwrócił się i użył zwyczajnego "uśmiechu biznesowego". -Witam. W czym mogę słu..YCH! Matoranin przerwał pytanie, przerażony, gdy zauważył, że jego klientem jest mężczyzna noszący Kanohi Shelek, Maskę Ciszy. A skoro ją nosił, to... -Cz-czyżbyś był... Makuta?- zapytał niepewnie Tyryck, przerywając wypowiedź przed ostatnim wyrazem, kiedy przełknął z nerwów ślinę. Riyen spojrzał na niego jak na szaleńca, dopóki nie zrozumiał o co mu chodzi. -Ach... Nie, nie jestem.- odparł spokojnie. -Aha... więc jesteś- -Nie jestem też Toa. - przerwał mu. Matoranin spojrzał na niego, zdezorientowany. Ta budowa, te kształty... według niego to mógł być albo Makuta, albo Toa. Ale teraz, słysząc podwójne zaprzeczenie, zrezygnował z dalszych spekulacji i wrócił do biznesowego uśmiechu. -Więc, w czym mogę służyć? -Chciałbym wierzchowca. Wytrzymałego, a zarazem szybkiego. No i takiego, który nie ucieknie na widok ognia, czy czegoś tam. - rzekł obojętnie, drapiąc się po podbródku. Tyryck zakrył usta dłonią i zwęził oczy, myśląc nad wyborem. Po chwili pstryknął palcami na znak, że już dobrał jakiegoś zwierza do opisu. -Mam coś dla ciebie. Chodź za mną. Prorok posłusznie podążył za nim, nucąc przy tym jakąś piosenkę. -Oto Kavinika Krwistoślepi. Całkiem spory i silny, także powinien wytrzymać pana ciężar. 50 kio (ok. 1.30 km) potrafi przebiec w lekko ponad pół minuty. Niestety jednak, gatunek ten jest ślepy i musi wpierw zapoznać się z otoczeniem, zanim zacznie biec na takie prędkości. Tak więc, czy chce pan... -Nie. Poproszę następny wariant. Matoranin jedynie skinął głową, po czym zaprowadził Riyena dalej w głąb stajni. Po niedługiej przechadzce, Tyryck stanął przed kolejnym Rahi, pasującym do opisu jego klienta. -To jest Niedźwiedź Leśnoskóry. Posiada ubarwienie, maskujące go w obszarach leśnych, czy dżunglowych. Są wytrzymałe i silne, a ich pazury mogą przebić większość pancerzy, to wadzi im to trochę w ich szybkości. Często też mają kaprysy, i trudno u nich o pełną lojalność. -Nie, dziękuję. Tyryck jedynie westchnął. Zaczęły kończyć mu się warianty. Nie chcąc jednak zawieść klienta, szczególnie wyglądającego tak przerażająco, postanowił poszukać dalej. Jednak nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jakiegokolwiek Rahi w jego stajni, który bardziej zgadzałby się z opisem, przedstawionym mu przez delikwenta. Wtem jednak z zadumy wyrwał go głos. -A ten tutaj? Matoranin odwrócił się i spojrzał na zwierzę. Riyen wskazał na średniej wielkości Rahi z całkiem szerokim grzbietem, o ostrych pazurach i kłach. Zwierzak miał charakterystycznie płaskie czoło i podbródek, przez co wydawało się, jakby miał spłaszczoną głowę. Bestia w spokoju stała i patrzyła na dziwnego nieznajomego. I wtem Tyrycka olśniło. -To jest Tygrys Płaskoszczęki! Szybki, silny, wytrzymały, i za spokojny, aby się bać takich rzeczy jak ogień! Doskonały wybór! -Nie musisz tak krzyczeć. - powiedział Riyen, lekko rozbawionym głosem. Matoranin, zdając sobie z tego sprawę, aż odruchowo zakrył usta dłońmi. Z tej całej ekscytacji, spowodowanej tym, że wreszcie znalazł świetnego zwierzaka dla klienta, niepotrzebnie się uniósł. Po chwili uspokoił się. Przecież klient nie był zdenerwowany, tylko rozbawiony. Nie jest źle. Tak właśnie myślał. Dlatego też odkaszlnął, jakby chciał zwrócić uwagę na to, że już spoważniał i rzekł: -Akurat ten Rahi to rzadki okaz. A rzadkie okazy niestety więcej kosztują. -Hmm? Tenebris mruknął pytająco. Tyryck aż podskoczył z przerażenia. "Chyba przesadziłem. Niedobrze. A co jeśli to jakiś super groźny nie-wiadomo-kto i teraz zrobi mi krzywdę?!", myślał. Matoranin spanikował, jednak uspokoił się, kiedy usłyszał odpowiedź swojego klienta. -Rozumiem. Tyle wystarczy?- rzekł, po czym wystawił dłoń przed Matoranina, na której leżała spora liczba widgetów. "DUŻO!", pomyślał Tyryck, a jego oczy aż zaiskrzyły. -T-t-tak, proszę pana. Wystarczy! Zdecydowanie wystarczy!- wykrzyknął, rozentuzjazmowany. -Rozumiem. Także proszę bardzo. Riyen oddał monety w ręce sprzedawcy, po czym podszedł do zwierzaka i, po długim momencie powolnego zbliżania ręki, delikatnie go pogłaskał. -Witaj, kolego. Od tego momentu, będziemy podróżować razem. Zadowolony? - spytał rozbawiony, uśmiechając się. Zwierzę zacharczało, jakby chciało dać znak, że jest, i to bardzo. -To dobrze. Więc, muszę coś specjalnego robić, aby utrzymać go w formie. Jakaś... dieta-cud, czy coś? - zapytał, przyjmując poważną minę. -Tygrysy Płaskoszczękie lubią żywić się owocami Lekarda. Tutaj, na Północnym Kontynencie jest ich całkiem sporo, w porównaniu do Południowego, na którym znalezienie jakiegoś większego ich zbioru jest rzadkością. - odpowiedział Tyryck. -Rozumiem. Jak wyglądają? -Aaa, niewielkie, fioletowo-zielone, rosną na niskich krzewach. Powinieneś z łatwością je rozpoznać. -Przyjąłem. A więc, mogę go już zabrać, tak? -Tak, proszę bardzo. Jest twój. - rzekł, znowu używając "biznesowego uśmiechu". -No, koleżko. Chodź. - nawoływał Riyen, otwierając zagrodę i wypuszczając Rahi na zewnątrz. -Chyba cię polubił. - stwierdził Tyryck, widząc jak zwierzak radośnie ryczy przy swoim nowym właścicielu. -Heh... chyba tak... - potwierdził Prorok, głaszcząc swojego nowego wierzchowca jeszcze raz. Nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu, gdy już siedział na grzbiecie Tygrysa. -Dziękuję bardzo za pomoc. Do zobaczenia. -Do zobaczenia i powodzenia z nim! - odkrzyknął Matoranin na pożegnanie. -Tak. Będę o niego dbał! - zapewnił Riyen, po czym odjechał na Rahi, w stronę bramy miasteczka. ---- Minęło już kilka minut, odkąd opuścił Neokrum i przemierzał dziki las wąską dróżką. Tygrys, tak jak zapewniał sprzedawca, rzeczywiście był szybki i wytrzymały. Po tak szybkiej przebieżce nawet jeszcze nie dyszał ze zmęczenia. Riyen z uśmiechem na twarzy pogłaskał zwierzaka, na co ten radośnie ryknął, a nawet wydawało się, że przyśpieszył, byle tylko zadowolić swojego pana. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a Prorok Cieni już nauczył się porozumiewać ze zwierzem. Na przykład, kiedy Rahi miał ruszyć, Tenebris klepał go raz po karku, kiedy miał się zatrzymać - dwa razy. Riyen uznawał, że tyle na razie wystarczy, i nie potrzeba uczyć go kolejnych znaków. Prorok przetarł czoło. Dzisiejszego dnia było bardzo upalnie, a nawet cienie koron drzew nie wystarczyły, aby jakkolwiek go ochłodzić, gdyż nie zakrywały dróżki, po której podróżował, a jako, że nie chciał ryzykować potknięcia się jego Rahi, postanowił nie jeździć po warstwie drzew, przebijając się przez nie. Dlatego też kontynuował jazdę ścieżką. -Gorąco. Za gorąco. Wykończony, schylił głowę, i pozwolił Rahi kierować go przez las. ---- Riyen nawet nie zauważył, kiedy nastała noc. Zjawiła się niespodziewanie, niczym grom z jasnego nieba, zwiastujący nadejście burzy. Nie zauważył też jak zniknęło gorąco i zostało zastąpione przyjemnym nocnym chłodem. Na tym jednak kończyły się zalety nocy, bowiem chwilę później zaczęło padać. Tenebris, widząc, że zwierzak wykończony jest galopem przez tak nierówną drogę, do tego cały dzień, postanowił zorganizować gdzieś postój. Tylko gdzie? To pytanie męczyło Proroka, dopóki nie zobaczył po swojej prawicy niewielkiej polanki z dwoma ogromnymi drzewami, rosnącymi obok siebie. Widząc w tym idealne miejsce na obóz, Riyen klepnął zwierzaka po głowie, aby ten na niego spojrzał, a gdy ten to zrobił, wskazał mu polanę, na której miał się zatrzymać. Rahi, rozumiejąc przekaz, zboczyło ze ścieżki i wbiegło na polankę. Tenebris poklepał zwierzaka dwa razy, na co ten ustał, po czym zeskoczył z jego grzbietu, i przysiadł przy jednym z drzew. Tygrys Płaskoszczęki, naśladując swojego pana, położył się przy drugim drzewie i szybko zasnął. Riyen spojrzał na niego, stwierdził w myślach, że chwila odpoczynku na pewno należy się temu zwierzakowi, po czym spod swojego płaszcza wyciągnął rulon papieru i rozwinął go. Rulon okazał się być mapą Północnego Kontynentu, którą Prorok dzień przed zakupił w pewnym antykwariacie. Ponieważ nie znał tych terenów, uznał, że mapa przyda mu się w kierowaniu swoją wędrówką. Tenebris zaczął szukać punktu, przedstawiającego Neokrum. Znalazł go w niedługą chwilę i wskazał go swoim palcem. Jako, że miasto Tyhgra, które było jego celem, znajdowało się na północ od miasteczka, oczy Riyena skierowały się ku górze mapy, aby odnaleźć miasto na mapie. "Jest.", stwierdził w głowie, gdy znalazł punkt przedstawiający Tyhgrę. Znajdując już kropki ukazujące początek i koniec jego podróży, Tenebris ocenił odległość pomiędzy nimi. Było to jakieś kilkadziesiąt kio, na pewno gdzieś w przedziale pomiędzy dwudziestoma, a siedemdziesięcioma. Uwzględniając przebytą drogę na grzbiecie Rahi, która zajęła im większość dnia, Riyen uznał, że przebyli gdzieś z 1/3 całej trasy, i nadal znajdywali się w lesie. Tenebris stwierdził, że będzie uważał, jakoby las się już kończył i niedługo mieliby go opuścić. Dlatego też, sprawdził co go czeka później. Po opuszczeniu puszczy nie było nic nadzwyczajnego, a ścieżkę przecinał jedynie wąski strumień rzeki, nad którym według mapy stał drewniany most. Dlatego też uznał, że nie będzie większego problemu z przejściem przez niego, a dalsza droga to już łatwizna. -A więc reszta trasy zajmie nam gdzieś z półtora dnia? Ech... może być. To i tak całkiem krótko. - rzekł do siebie, po czym ziewnął. Mimo wszystko był bardzo zmęczony jazdą. Riyen, nie każąc swojemu organizmowi dłużej czekać, oparł się o pień drzewa, po czym zamknął oczy, a dźwięki deszczu zagrały mu do snu. Rozdział II Riyen ujrzał w oddali miasto. Tak jak mówiono, naprawdę było ogromne. Już nawet z takiej odległości mógł to ocenić. Prawdziwa metropolia. Tenebris, zadowolony faktem, że już zbliża się do swojego celu klepnął swojego wierzchowca po boku, dając mu znać, aby przyśpieszył, co też zwierzak zrobił. Z powolnego galopu Rahi rozpędził się, cwałując w kierunku miasta. Nie minęła chwila gdy już znaleźli się przy ogromnej bramie. Zanim jednak wjechali w obręby miasta, Riyen ponownym klepnięciem kazał Tygrysowi Płaskoszczękiemu zwolnić, co też ten posłusznie wykonał, wracając do powolnego galopu. Zanim przekroczył wrota Tyhgry, Prorok przyjrzał się im. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można było stwierdzić, że są wykonane z jakiegoś metalu, najprawdopodobniej protodermis, pomalowanego brązową farbą, aby imitować drewno. Mimo to, mur obronny, rozchodzący się od boków bramy wokół całej wioski, wytworzony był z drewna, i wyglądał całkiem solidnie. Wracając jednak do bramy, na jej powierzchni wyryta była Ignika, a nad nią Czerwona Gwiazda, tak, że połowa maski i "ogon" Gwiazdy znajdowały się na lewej części wrót, a druga połowa Kanohi i "głowa" przedstawionego ciała niebieskiego na prawej. Brama kończyła się u góry szerokim łukiem, na którym widoczna była płaska figura, przedstawiająca Znak Trzech Cnót. "Jedność. Obowiązek. Przeznaczenie.", wyrecytował w myślach Riyen. Zaprzestając oglądania bramy, Tenebris klepnął swego wierzchowca po boku raz jeszcze, na co ten przyśpieszył. W mgnieniu oka przejechali przez wrota miasta i znaleźli się w jego obrębach. Z bliska wydawało się jeszcze większe. I rzeczywiście było. Tyhgra była wielką metropolią, i wszystkie drewniane budynki zanikały wśród kamiennych konstrukcji, wzmocnionych stopem protostali. Miasto było tak ogromne, że zgubienie się tu nie było by niczym trudnym. Riyen uznał żartobliwie w myślach, że bez mapy miasta się nie obędzie. Mimo, że była to bardziej spontaniczna myśl, to jednak twierdził, że rzeczywiście potrzebuje jednej. W tym też celu, siedząc na grzbiecie swojego Rahi, zbliżył się do jednego z Matoran i spoglądając na niego, zapytał: -Wybacz, że zawracam głowę. Gdzie znajdę jakiś antykwariat, albo miejsce, gdzie dostanę mapę miasta? -Em... Jeżeli się nie mylę, to trzeba skręcić tutaj w prawo, a zobaczy się ogromny szyld z wyraźnym napisem. Na pewno trafisz. -Rozumiem. Zanim odjechał na swoim wierzchowcu, Tenebris spojrzał kątem oka na zapytanego Matoranina. Widać było lekkie przerażenie w jego oczach. Cóż, rzeczywiście Prorok mógł przerażać swoim wyglądem, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Westchnął, po czym rzeczywiście odjechał od przechodnia i, tak jak ten mu polecił, skręcił w prawo w pierwszą uliczkę, i rzeczywiście, ujrzał ogromny szyld, zawieszony na ścianie frontowej pewnego budynku, z wyraźnym napisem "Antykwariat". "Mało oryginalne", pomyślał. Riyen zauważył obok antykwariatu miejsce do pozostawienia swojego wierzchowca, także postanowił z niego skorzystać. Zszedł z tygrysa, zawiązał wokół jego szyi linę, której drugi koniec przywiązał do belki, wbitej w metalowe pudło, stojące na dróżce. Po tym pogłaskał delikatnie Rahi po szyi, żeby chwilę później wejść do budynku antykwariatu. ---- Powiadają, że życie w Tyhgrze jest podzielone na trzy strefy - podziemia, powierzchnię i szczyty. Pierwszą strefę zamieszkują istoty zarażone śmiertelnym wirusem, który zabija jak mu się podoba - czy to w okresie kilku dni, czy to kilku lat. Przywódca miasta, Turaga Dhegor, oraz Najwyższa Rada, czyli 10 szanowanych osób, które pomagały staremu liderowi metropolii w rządzeniu, uzgodnili, że trzeba się pozbyć zarazy, nim opustoszy całe miasto. Rada uznała, aby zgromadzić wszystkich chorych i zamknąć w specjalnie utworzonym ośrodku, gdzie żyliby w ciągłej kwarantannie. Turaga jednak nie chciał na to pozwolić, gdyż kochał to miasto i jego mieszkańców, i każdego cenił po równo, nawet tych chorych. Dlatego postanowił utworzyć dla nich ich własny wolny świat, w którym żyliby, każdy równy każdemu. W tym celu wykorzystał podziemia, a dokładniej labirynt kanałów, który kazał oczyścić na tyle, aby zarażeni mogli w nim żyć. Po oczyszczeniu, Turaga zesłał tam wszystkich skażonych wirusem. Samym płaczkom, bo tak nazywano biedaków dorwanych wirusem, to się nie spodobało, lecz woleli tą propozycję, aniżeli zamknięcie w jakimś wysterylizowanym ośrodku. Z tego też powodu wybrali życie w podziemiach, do którego w końcu się przyzwyczaili. Do tej pory tam żyją, w spokoju, lecz i w rozpaczy, spowodowanej szybkim zbliżaniem się do śmierci. Mimo, że wraz z zesłaniem zarażonych do kanałów, dostali oni wiele prowiantu, i inne rzeczy codziennego użytku, to jednak jedzenie kiedyś w końcu się kończyło. W tym rzeczy właśnie celu co kilkanaście tygodni dostają nowy prowiant. Płaczki zachowują się całkiem normalnie, jak "zdrowi", i jedynie ich ciała stają się lekko zdeformowane. Cóż, zachowują się normalnie, do czasu, aż wirus dorwie się też do ich umysłów, powodując, że stają się bezmyślnymi, szalonymi zwierzętami, jeszcze dzikszymi niż drapieżne Rahi, pożerającymi innych zarażonych. W takiej sytuacji ci w lepszej kondycji organizują "polowania", aby wybijać swoich przyjaciół i bliskich, dla których nie ma już ratunku. Większość skażonych, wiedząc, że ich los jest już przesądzony, i w żaden sposób nie da się go zmienić, popadają w depresję, część własnoręcznie pozbawia się żywota, kończąc swoje cierpienie, część postanawia przystosować się do swojego obecnego życia, czekając na śmierć, lub na coś gorszego - popadnięcie w szaleństwo. Wśród płaczków panuje jedna zasada - "Traktuj każdego tak dobrze jakbyś traktował samego siebie, bo i tak nas wszystkich czeka ten sam los". Dlatego też każdy chory stara się pomagać innym, podobnym do niego. Oczywiście, są też tacy, co nie dostosowują się do tej zasady, od zwyczajnych buntowników i bandziorów, poprzez agresorów i zabójców, do masowych morderców, kipiących złem i żądzą zemsty na "powierzchowcach", jak to nazywali tych nad nimi. Wielu takich maniaków wychodziło na powierzchnię i siało zniszczenie, przy okazji roznosząc zarazę. Nie tolerowano takiego zachowania, zwyczajnie ich eksterminowano. To jednak sprawiło, że inni jeszcze bardziej pragnęli zemsty na mieszkańców z powierzchni. Turaga nie miał pojęcia co mógł zrobić. Nie było żadnego leku na wirusa, który zbierał ogromne żniwa, zabijając wiele istot. Najwyższa Rada postanowiła więc przeprowadzić Czystkę, podczas której każdy płaczek miał zostać wybity. Dhegor jednak stale zatrzymywał ich działania, zakazując takiego brutalnego wyjścia z jakże beznadziejnej sytuacji. Wielu z rady zaczęło więc spiskować przeciwko Turadze, bojąc się, że zaraza może dosięgnąć i ich. Tchórze, nieprawdaż? Cóż, czasami tchórze żyją dłużej, a to było właśnie ich celem. Spiskowcy starali się w jakiś sposób usunąć Dhegora, ale zawodzili, i Turaga dalej utrzymywał się na pozycji lidera miasta. Mimo wszystko radni nie mieli zamiaru przestawać, chcąc za wszelką cenę chronić swoje życie. Zaledwie kilku trwało przy Dhegorze, wierząc w jego mądrość i doświadczenie. Powierzchnia była drugą najbardziej zaludnioną strefą miasta, ustępując w rankingu niestety podziemiom, gdyż liczba zarażonych rosła i rosła. Niczym specjalnym się nie wyróżniała, zwyczajne miejsce, jak każde inne miasto. W opisywanej metropolii mieszkało wiele ras, od Matoran i Toa, poprzez Vortixx i Skakdi, do Steltian i innych. Najwyższą strefą były szczyty ogromnych budynków, na których ukrywali się i żyli głównie wyrzutki społeczne i przestępcy. Było tam nawet wielu Makuta, którzy uciekli z Bractwa, gdy Teridax zastąpił Miserixa jako jego przywódcę. Można tam było też zobaczyć niespotykane istoty, które nie śniły się w największych koszmarach. Na jednym z dachów, pewien osobnik, odziany w białą niczym czysty śnieg szatę, spoglądał zaintrygowanym wzrokiem w dół, kierując oczy na antykwariat, do którego wchodziła jakaś postać. Z jego ust dobiegł zachrypnięty, basowy głos, a jednak pełen zainteresowania. -Ciekawe, kto to? -O kim mówisz? - zapytał go delikatny, kobiecy głos, brzmiący, jakby jego właściciel chichotał podczas wypowiadania owych słów. -O tym na dole. To raczej nie typowy Toa. Inaczej nie nosiłby takiej maski. -Hmm? Daj spojrzeć. - po czym właściciel głosu podszedł do krawędzi dachu i spojrzał w dół. - Oo... rzeczywiście. He he he. Mamy go złapać? -Nie. Na razie go zostawcie. Niech inni go obserwują, a ty, Theora, wracaj do swojej... pracy. - rozkazał, akcentując ostatnie słowo. Na jego wypowiedź kobieta uśmiechnęła się, skinęła głową, po czym odeszła i zniknęła, gdy zeskoczyła z dachu. ---- -Witam. -Dzień dobry, dzień... dobry. Pracownik antykwariatu był zaskoczony widokiem kogoś takiego. Odziany w ciemny płaszcz, skrywający swoją twarz pod mroczną maską Shelek, tajemniczy nieznajomy wszedł do jego zakładu, spoglądając na niego swoim błękitnymi ślepiami. -C-c-czym mogę służyć? -Chciałbym mapę miasta. Dosyć dokładną, jeśli można. -Aaa, no tak. Tyhgra to istna metropolia, nieprawdaż? Dobrze, zaraz coś tutaj znajdziemy. Po tych słowach schylił się i zaczął szukać po swoich szafach. W tym samym czasie Riyen przyglądał się sprzedawcy. Wyglądał on na Turagę, jak też sądził Prorok, bardzo starego, gdyż jego pancerz był już podrdzewiały w kilku miejscach, a on sam co chwila kaszlał. Zbroja starca, pokryta już rdzą, miała bladozielone ubarwienie, choć w niektórych miejscach kuły w oczy czarne wzory. Tenebrisowi wydawało się, że te wzory układają się w jakiś symbol, czy napis, ale jako, że sprzedawca ciągle się ruszał, szukając mapy, było to raczej trudne do odczytania. W końcu, po dłuższej chwili czekania, starzec wyprostował się i podszedł do lady, kładąc na niej rulon świeżego papieru. Jak też przypuszczał Riyen, była to mapa miasta. -Proszę bardzo. Mapa Tyhgry, wydaje mi się, że dosyć dokładna. Jeśli chce pan sprawdzić, śmiało. Jeśli nie będzie odpowiadać, poszukam lepszej. Prorok skinął głową, po czym rozwinął mapę i szybko ją przejrzał. -Może być. Ile? -20 widgetów. I tak nikt tutaj nie kupuje, wolą te bardziej "nowoczesne" mapy. - rzekł starzec kpiąco. -Nowoczesne? -Chodzi o te specjalne wizualizacje przy użyciu protodermis. Ponoć to jest o wiele łatwiejsze i wygodniejsze, ale ja dalej preferuje stare, dobre mapy na papierze. -Tak. Ja też.- odparł cicho Riyen. - Cóż, dziękuję. Oto pańskie 20 widgetów. Zatem... miłego dnia... I po tych słowach odwrócił się, chcąc już wyjść, lecz nagle przypomniał sobie o czymś. Dlatego też z powrotem spojrzał na starca i zapytał: -Skąd mogę dowiedzieć się o sytuacjach w mieście? Byle to były prawdziwe informacje. -Hmm? A, najłatwiej byłoby zapytać samego przywódcę miasta, Wielkiego Turagę Dhegora. Możesz poprosić o rozmowę z nim, w jego biurze. -Tak po prostu? Zresztą... gdzie go znajdę? -Szanowny Turaga całe dnie spędza w swojej siedzibie. To dosyć ogromna budowla, wykonana z protostali. Na mapie jest dosyć widocznie zaznaczona. Na słowa sprzedawcy Riyen zajrzał w rulon papieru. Rzeczywiście, siedziba władcy Tyhgry była zaznaczona dużym, szarym kołem. -Nie martw się. Nie musisz kierować się mapą. Budynek ten jest dosyć widoczny. Cóż, opisywanie go jest zbędne, powinieneś zauważyć który to. -Rozumiem... Cóż, jestem wdzięczny. Żegnam. -Do zobaczenia. I, słysząc pożegnanie starca, Prorok opuścił antykwariat, a skrzypnięcie drzwi przerwało na moment głuchą ciszę. ---- Siedziba władzy miasta. Była to ogromna budowla, wykonana ze stopów protostali i innych metali. Uznawana za chlubę Tyhgry, a rzeczywiście, było czym się chlubić. Budynek był o wiele większy od innych, otaczających go konstrukcji, a tym, którzy stali pod nim, wydawało się jakby dotykał niebios. W rzeczywistości nie był tak wysoki, ale nadal pozostawał imponującym obiektem. Wyglądał on, zupełnie jak wielki, spłaszczony krążek, utrzymujący się na wąskim postumencie. Z zewnątrz każda widoczna ściana była zastąpiona szeregiem ogromnych okien, na każdym piętrze, z wyjątkiem najwyższego, gdzie znajdowało się biuro Turagi. Tam było tylko jedno, kształtem przypominające prostokąt okno. To tylko sprawiało, że budowla jeszcze bardziej wprawiała w zachwyt, chociaż wielu bało się, że kiedyś to runie i zniszczy sporą część miasta. Póki co jednak tak się nie stało. Tymczasem, gdy wielu zachwycało się siedzibą z zewnątrz, i panował tam ogólny harmider, wewnątrz, na najwyższym piętrze, przed biurem Dhegora, panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie przez cichy, ledwie słyszalny szmer. Była to sekretarka Turagi. Szukała jakiś dokumentów w swoich szafkach, gdy nagle jej pracę przerwał odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Gdy zerknęła spod blatu biurka, zauważyła mężczyznę, skrytego pod ciemnym płaszczem i noszącego Kanohi Shelek, skrywającą jego twarz. Kobieta rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia, ale szybko uspokoiła się i uśmiechnęła do przybysza. -W czym mogę pomóc? -Chciałbym spotkać się z Turagą. Najszybciej jak tylko można. -Ma pan świetne wyczucie. Obecnie Wielmożny Turaga nie jest niczym zajęty. Proszę wejść tymi drzwiami. -Rozumiem. Dziękuję. Zanim odszedł w kierunku drzwi, Riyen spojrzał jeszcze na napotkaną kobietę. Była to Vortixx o nienagannych kształtach i jasnobłękitnych oczach. Swoje ciało zakrywała pod szkarłatnym płaszczykiem o czarnych wzorach, układających się w szereg kwiatów, które jakby spadały ku ziemi. Tenebris odwrócił wzrok, przypomniawszy sobie po co tu tak naprawdę przyszedł i pomknął w stronę drzwi. ---- Turaga spoglądał przez okno na miasto. Miasto, nad którym sprawował pieczę. Miasto, o które dbał już tyle lat. Które pielęgnował, opiekował się nim. Był dumny z tego wszystkiego. Cieszył się szczęściem swoich mieszkańców, choć niestety wirus ciągle zabierał to szczęście, kawałek po kawałku, śmiejąc się z zadawanego innym bólu. Dhegor zawsze pragnął dobra swoich poddanych, i starał się to dobro im zapewnić, ale zaraza zaczęła rozpościerać swoje skrzydła śmierci nad miastem, zabierając wielu mieszkańców na drugą stronę. Przywódca nie mógł znieść tego, że Tyhgra zaczęła podupadać. Nie potrafił zatrzymać wirusa. Nie potrafił pozbyć się cierpienia innych. Sam zresztą był już stary, i nie wiedział, kiedy nadejdzie jego czas. Bał się, kto zajmie jego miejsce. Od kilku miesięcy przestał ufać radzie, która zaczęła już wszystko robić tylko dla swojego zysku i bezpieczeństwa, nie dbając o potrzeby poddanych. Dlatego obawiał się, że któryś z nich przejmie po nim władzę, doprowadzając miasto do ruiny. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Wiedział o tym. Ale co taki zmęczony już życiem starzec miałby niby zrobić? Wtem z zadumy wyrwał go nieznany mu, niski głos. -Witam. Zaskoczony odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć postać odzianą w ciemny płaszcz. Jego uwagę przykuła maska Shelek, którą ów osobnik nosił na twarzy. -Witam. Theora nie uprzedziła mnie o twojej wizycie, kimkolwiek jesteś, nieznajomy. -Nazywam się Riyen, czcigodny Turago i chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. -Riyen, tak? Dobrze więc. Porozmawiajmy. Usiądź, proszę.- rzekł Dhegor, po czym wskazał Prorokowi jeden z dwóch foteli, stojących w pokoju. Tenebris posłusznie podszedł i usiadł na meblu, co też uczynił Turaga, siadając na drugim. I z tym momentem zaczęli rozmowę, gdy słońce zaczęło kryć się za horyzontem. ---- -Ashad, tak? Ten płatny zabójca? -Tak. -Oczywiście, wiele o nim słyszałem. To bardzo niebezpieczny osobnik. Nikomu nie udało się go uchwycić, aż do tej pory. Według moich szpiegów jest bardzo znany w przestępczym półświatku. Ponoć za jego głowę wystawiono całkiem sporą sumę widgetów, jednak niewielu podejmuje się tego zadania. Widać zwyczajnie się go boją. A jestem pewien, że na pewno nie bez powodu. -Rozumiem. Jednakże... -Hm? O co chodzi? - zapytał Dhegor, zaintrygowany wypowiedzią swojego gościa. -Według informacji, które uzyskałem, Ashad powinien znajdować się tutaj, w Tyhgrze. Ponoć miałby szukać jakiegoś nowego zlecenia, czy coś. -Aa, o to chodzi. Chcesz go dorwać, tak? Kolejny zabójca, który stara się go pozbyć? -Nie. To raczej... prywatne sprawy. Przez moment nastała cisza, gdy Turaga nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć Riyenowi. W końcu jednak odetchnął i przemówił. -Dobrze. Nie będę cię pytać o jakie "prywatne sprawy" ci chodzi. Cóż, jeśli Ashad rzeczywiście dotarł tutaj, do Tyhgry, to nadal powinien tu być. Tenebris ożywił się na słowa Turagi, tak, że aż gwałtownie się wyprostował, opierając plecy o wygodny, karminowy fotel. -Skąd ta pewność? -Cóż, słyszałem jakieś plotki, jakoby zjawił się on w mieście, więc gdyby opuścił mury Tyhgry, w tych strefach, gdzie tacy jak on funkcjonują, szybko by się taka wieść rozniosła. A ja swoich szpiegów mam praktycznie w każdym zakamarku miasta. Dlatego też i ja bym wiedział o takim zdarzeniu. Uważam więc, że Ashad dalej jest w Tyhgrze. Jeśli chcesz go odszukać, radziłbym się pośpieszyć. I niech Wielki Duch ma cię w opiece. Khy, khy. Dhegor zaczął nagle kaszleć, tak jakby się czymś zakrztusił. Nie wiedząc jak zareagować, Prorok jedynie zapytał: -Wszystko w porządku? -Khy, khy... Tak... Po prostu... jestem już dosyć stary, ledwo się trzymam... Chyba muszę się napić tej herbaty leczniczej, którą dała mi Theora. To taka dobra kobieta. I mówiąc to, Turaga podszedł do swojego biurka, po czym wziął łyk napoju. Po chwili znowu zaczął kaszleć, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu. Riyen z początku sądził, że to znowu napad zwykłego kaszlu, po chwili jednak zauważył, że jednak nie. Zdezorientowany, Tenebris podszedł do starca i zaczął go lekko trząść. -Turago, co jest? Słyszysz mnie? Hej, nie zasypiaj! Nie zasypiaj! -Ten... na..ój... coś... im... było... To... oni... -Jacy oni? -Słu-słu-słuchaj... Ci... z Rady... Rady Najwyższej... Oni... chcieli... mnie... truć... Oni... Turadze nie było dane dokończyć ostatniego zdania. Jego oczy powędrowały ku górze. Umarł. W momencie, kiedy słońce całkowicie zaszło, i nastała noc, żywot Dhegora dobiegł końca. -Co do diabła...? I wtem do sali wbiegło kilka osób. Riyen rozpoznał w nich wcześniej spotkaną sekretarkę, Theohrę, oraz czterech odzianych w czarne zbroje Skakdi, najprawdopodobniej straż Turagi. -Co jest? O nie. Na Wielkiego Ducha! On... On zabił Czcigodnego Turagę! Straż! Do lochów z nim! Musi go spotkać kara! -Zaraz, moment. Nic nie zrobiłem! On wypił ten... -Kłamca! Zabrać go! Zakazianie ruszyli na Tenebrisa z wykierowanymi na niego grotami swoich włóczni. Riyen dalej był zaskoczony całą tą sytuacją, jednak po chwili oprzytomniał. Nie widząc drogi ucieczki, spojrzał za siebie, gdzie znajdowało sie ogromne okno na miasto. Prorok wiedział, że albo to zrobi, albo zostanie złapany. "Nigdy tego do końca nie testowałem", pomyślał. Jednak musiał to zrobić, aby umknąć Skakdi. Gdy podjął decyzję, głośno westchnął zirytowany. -Aaaaaaa niech to szlag! I po tych słowach Riyen skoczył w tył, uderzając plecami o szybę, która prawie od razu rozbiła się na wiele fragmentów szkła. Tenebris poczuł kujący ból w plecach, gdy kilka elementów wbiło się w tył jego ciała. Wtem oczy Proroka zalśniły, gdy z pleców wyrosły mu cienkie, małe macki, które zaczęły chwytać i łączyć kawałki szkła, tym samym tworząc z nich parę skrzydeł, na których Riyen uniósł się w powietrze. Jednym ich machnięciem wzbił się wyżej, pozostawiając zaskoczonych strażników oraz Vortixx, a także ciało Turagi, a oni mogli jedynie patrzeć, jak jego sylwetka znika w oddali na tle srebrzystego księżyca. ---- Riyen twardo uderzył o podłoże dachu, gdy stracił kontrolę nad cieniami i szklane skrzydła rozleciały się. Masując obolałe czoło, spojrzał na księżyc, i zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym co stało się kilka godzin temu. Turaga Dhegor został otruty, a on oskarżony o jego zabójstwo. Wiedział, że teraz poszukiwania Ashada staną się o wiele trudniejsze i, jak się okazało później, nie mylił się. Przymrużył oczy i westchnął. Teraz zastanawiało go co z jego wierzchowcem. Zostawił go pod siedzibą władcy. Pewnie zabrali go i gdzieś sprzedali. Tenebris musiał go odzyskać. Był on jego jedynym towarzyszem. -Ta Vortixx... co ona... Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane, gdy usłyszał stąpnięcie za nim. Gwałtownie odwrócił się, sądząc, że strażnicy go znaleźli. To jednak nie byli oni. Riyen zauważył ubranego w jakieś czarne skrawki materiału mężczyznę. Siedział on na skrzynce, przez którą dostarczane było zasilanie do całego budynku. Wiatr powiewał jego ubraniem, gdy ten spoglądał na Proroka z zaciekawieniem. -Trudny dzień, co? I wtedy tajemniczy nieznajomy zbliżył się do Tenebrisa, a jego żółty hełm zalśnił w świetle księżyca. Rozdział III Promienie słoneczne oświetliły jej pogodne lice, gdy obserwowała ze swojego prywatnego pokoju, patrząc przez ogromne okno, na panoramę miasta, które dopiero co przytulane jest promykami słońca. Dotknęła dłonią gładkiej powierzchni szkła, spoglądając na swoje ledwo widoczne odbicie, na którego twarzy widniał delikatny uśmieszek. Czy to szyderczy, czy to drwiący. Nie wiadomo. Trudno było ją rozgryźć. -Teraz całe miasto jest moje.- powiedziała, chichocząc przy tym. -Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć "Całe miasto jest pana Malega". Zaskoczona pojawieniem się nowego głosu w sali pisnęła głośno z przerażenia i odwróciła się, gwałtownie, aby zauważyć jednego ze swoich towarzyszy. -Karel! Nie rób tego więcej! Chcesz, żebym umarła ze strachu?! -Nie miałbym nic przeciwko. -... Nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, Theora zamilkła, obserwując czujnie każdy ruch zamaskowanego mężczyzny. Karel słynął z nieprzewidywalności. Trudno przewidzieć, co nagle będzie chciał zrobić, a co kilka minut potem. Pokryty bandażami na prawie całym ciele, odsłaniał jedynie prawe oko. Ciemnozielone, wręcz gnilne ślepie spoglądało na nią nieufnie, powodując ciarki na jej plecach. -Czyżbyś coś planowała, Theoro? Chcesz przejąć władzę? - spytał, a jego niski głos odbił się echem w głowie zapytanej. -Ależ nie. Jakżebym mogła! Jestem wierna naszemu panu. -Ach tak? -Tak. Przez moment nastała cisza, gdy obaj patrzyli na siebie pogardliwym wzrokiem. Choć nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że mimo wszystko dłonie Theory trzęsły się, choć starała się to ukryć, zaciskając je. -Niech ci będzie. Pan Maleg wzywa cię do siebie. Rusz się. Kończąc w ten sposób rozmowę, Karel opuścił pokój Vortixx, zostawiając ją samą z wymieszanymi emocjami gniewu i przerażenia. Gdy jednak mężczyzna opuścił pokój, uspokoiła się i parsknęła, krzyżując ramiona. -Idiota. Wtem przez szparę w niedomkniętych drzwiach wleciała strzała, która prawie przebiła szyję Theory. Przerażona odskoczyła w bok, patrząc, jak grot wbija się w szybę, o mało nie roztrzaskując jej na kawałki, a pozostawiając jedynie kilka pęknięć. Gdy wciąż zaskoczona Vortixx spoglądała na tą niespodziankę, zauważyła, że wokół promienia zawinięty jest jakiś skrawek papieru. Theora podeszła, odwiązała i rozwinęła podartą kartkę, aby przeczytać jej zawartość. I wtedy mruknęła ze zdenerwowania, zgrzytając zębami. Wściekła rzuciła kartkę, a ta zaczęła szybować, zanim nie dotknęła ziemi. A gdy słońce znalazło się już ponad budynkami Tyhgry, oświeciło w pełni miasto, w tym także i ten niewielki skrawek papieru, a wraz z tym wypisany na nim napis. "Słyszałem." '' ---- Na ulicach miasta panował ogromny harmider. Mieszkańcy Tyhgry zebrali się na głównej ulicy, ze zniecierpliwieniem czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. Większość tłumu spoglądała na szklany ekran, umiejscowiony nad nimi, trzymający się na protostalowych podporach, przybitych do dachów dwóch, stojących naprzeciw siebie budynków. Widocznie oczekiwali czegoś. Czegoś istotnego. W takim chaosie jedynym spokojnym miejscem były dachy, gdzie, można by zaryzykować stwierdzenie, nie było żywej duszy. Przynajmniej do czasu. Na krawędzi jednego ze wspomnianych dachów pojawiła się chmura cieni. Po chwili, gdy ta zniknęła, na jej miejscu pojawiła się tajemnicza postać. Odziana w szarą szatę, skrywała swą twarz pod kapturem. Po chwili jednak zdjęła go, odsłaniając swoją twarz. Riyen spoglądnął w dół. Zdecydowanie zebrało się wiele osób. "Ten gość powiedział, że powinienem tu być. Cóż, zobaczy się.", pomyślał, po czym usiadł jak gdyby nigdy nic, przy krawędzi dachu. Mówiąc "gość", Prorok miał na myśli wczorajsze nocne spotkanie z tajemniczym mężczyzną w żółtej zbroi. ''-Trudny dzień, co? Najpierw widzę zniszczone okno w siedzibie Turagi, oraz samego, martwego już staruszka, a chwilę później zauważam ciebie, tego, który stamtąd uciekł. Co, załatwiłeś go, ot tak? ''-Ja... go nie zabiłem. Ktoś... ona... go otruła.'' ''-Ona? Otruła? Skoro tak, to musi być naprawdę słaba. Bo niby jak można było skutecznie zabić tego staruszka? Hmm... no nie wiem... przewrócić go? Przecież wystarczyło go pstryknąć, aby się rozpadł. Cóż, ale skoro chciała kogoś wkopać, to całkiem dobrze to rozegrała. Amatorszczyzna, ale jednak.'' ''-Kim ty-'' ''-Nie, nie, nie. Żadnych imion. Pozwolę sobie trochę... ci pomóc. Ale najpierw, bądź gdzieś przy głównej ulicy zbliżającego się dnia, gdy słońce będzie już wysoko na niebie. Najlepiej, abyś pozostał na dachu. Tak będzie bezpiecznie. Później zobaczymy...'' ''-Jakie mam gwarancje, że mogę ci ufać?'' ''-Hehe... nie masz. To tylko twój, cholerny wybór.'' ''-No a gdzie cię znajdę?'' ''-O to się nie martw. To JA... cię znajdę. Do zobaczenia jutro. Nie daj się zabić.'' Po tych jakże podnoszących na duchu słowach tajemniczy osobnik zniknął i Riyen nie mógł go znaleźć. Postanowił jednak zrobić co mu powiedział, i oto jest. Czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. Jak się okazało, długo nie musiał czekać. Już po kilku minutach szklany ekran wypełnił się kolorami, tworząc obraz jakieś istoty. Ów postać była mężczyzną noszącym czarną Kanohi Pakari. Tertianowi wydawało się, że był Toa, ale nie był przekonany. Odziany w czarny pancerz, nosił ciemnoczerwony płaszcz, przypięty do boków zbroi przy szyi. Choć przez moment obraz wydawał się niewyraźny, to jednak kilka sekund później na ekranie zaistniał dokładny widok mężczyzny. Tenebris słyszał o tym wynalazku. Tak zwana technika luster. Pod odpowiednim kątem, zwierciadła odbijały światło i kierowały je do następnego lustra, tworząc świetlany łańcuch. Ostatecznie światło docierało do ogromnego ekranu. Wykorzystując to, przed osobą lub czymkolwiek, co chce się ukazać na szklanym ekranie, stawia się pierwsze lustro, natomiast drugie stawia się za przedstawianym obiektem. W ten sposób światło, które tworzy odbicie, dociera do następnych luster, ukazując w nich to samo odbicie. I tak światło wraz z tym odbiciem dociera do ekranu, a wraz z nim obraz przedstawianego obiektu. Riyen uważał to za ciekawą i innowacyjną metodę, i chciał zobaczyć ją na własne oczy. I właśnie teraz było mu to dane. Po chwili jednak jego "zachwyt" miał zgasnąć, niczym płomyk w wietrzną noc. Istota na ekranie bowiem zaczęła przemowę. -Bracia, siostry. Zebraliście się tutaj, aby otrzymać druzgocącą, smutną, i przerażającą wieść. Nasz ukochany władca, lider naszego miasta, Turaga Dhegor, wczoraj umarł... wskutek otrucia... Na słowa tej osoby, na ulicy zaczęła się panika. Harmider stał się jeszcze bardziej nie do zniesienia. Szloch i krzyki odbijały się echem wewnątrz głowy Riyena, powodując ból. Prorok pomasował czoło, sycząc z powodu nieprzyjemnego kłucia. Trzeci zaczął podejrzewać, do jakiego tematu dąży przemawiający właśnie orator, co niespecjalnie mu się uśmiechało. -Zabił go tajemniczy osobnik, noszący przeklętą maskę Shelek. Wczorajszej nocy nakryto go, pastwiącego się nad zwłokami naszego kochanego władcy. Nasi strażnicy próbowali go złapać, ale uciekł, odlatując na swoich demonicznych skrzydłach. Z tymi słowami Riyen nie słyszał już tylko szlochów i krzyków pełnych rozpaczy, ale również przekleństwa i obietnice zemsty. Kierowane do pewnej osoby. Kierowane właśnie do niego. Prorok zmrużył oczy i z gniewnym spojrzeniem spoglądał na ekran, gdy postać dalej przemawiała. -Podziwiałem Turagę Dhegora i szanowałem. Traktowałem go prawie jak ojca, a on mnie jak syna. Teraz, gdy go nie ma, czuję pustkę w sercu. Jednakże, zanim światło jego żywota zgasło, powiedział do mnie... powiedział, że... miasto musi trwać, czy to z nim, czy bez niego. Ponieważ Tyhgra została stworzona przez naszych poprzedników, naszych przodków, dla nas i następnych generacji. Dlatego też chcę zadbać o to miasto. Niedługo zaczną się wybory na nowego przywódcę miasta. Mam nadzieję, że zagłosujecie słusznie. Razem przywróćmy równowagę naszemu miastu. Naszej ojczyźnie. Po chwili, jak na znak, z zebranych nad Tyhgrą chmur spadł grad kropel deszczu, jakby ukazywał smutek mieszkańców. Moment później, wciąż pogrążeni w smutku, zebrani obywatele zaczęli cicho bić brawo przemawiającemu mężczyźnie. Gdy ten ukłonił się, obraz zniknął i pozostał jedynie pusty, szklany ekran, z którego ześlizgiwały się kropelki wody. Riyen spojrzał w górę. Deszcz zawsze go uspakajał, ale tym razem wydawał mu się mętny, szary... smutny. To sentymentalne uczucie bezsilności przeszyło go niczym strzała. Spojrzał jeszcze ukradkiem na mieszkańców. Z ich oczu aż kipiała rozpacz, wymieszana z uczuciem nienawiści, ale również słabości. Nie podobał mu się ten widok. Nie lubił go. Gdy łzy niebios uderzały w jego ciemną maskę, spod jego stóp zaczęły wydobywać się cieniste opary, przybierające kształt macek, które mknęły ku górze jego ciała. Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, gdy cienie Tenebrisa pochłonęły go i zabrały z tego ponurego miejsca. ---- -Więc co ode mnie chciałeś, szefie?- głos Theory odbił się od ścian pomieszczenia. Nigdy nie lubiła tego miejsca. Zawsze przyprawiało ją o dreszcze. Chłodne powietrze, które panowało tu praktycznie w każdej chwili nieprzyjemnie przeszywało jej ciało, gdy dotykała zimnej, kamiennej podłogi. Vortixx uniosła głowę. Ciemny pokój oświetlony był jedynie niewielkimi płomykami, żarzącymi się z ogromnych, metalowych pali. U górnego końca każdego z nich była niewielka część drewna, które paliło się wolno i co za tym idzie, długo. Po bokach pomieszczenia stało kilka postaci, jej towarzyszy. Niektórzy patrzyli na nią, inni zajmowali się swoimi sprawami. -Jutro zaczynamy drugą fazę planu. Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, jaka jest twoja rola w tej części? Basowy głos przykuł uwagę wszystkich obecnych, gdyż każdy spojrzał w kierunku jego źródła. A dokładniej na okrągły podest, wokół którego rozchodziły się niewielkie, lecz szerokie schodki. Stała tam skryta w cieniach, wysoka postać, która spoglądała na kobietę swoimi czerwonymi ślepiami. Widać było, że chwilowo je mrużył, jakby zniecierpliwiony, jakby zdenerwowany. -Tak. Pamiętam. -Dobrze. Karel. -Tak, panie? Wezwany mężczyzna wyszedł z ciemności i stanął przy schodach do podestu. -Możesz już wyruszać. Znajdź go. Tylko się pośpiesz, im szybciej tym lepiej. -Rozumiem. Po otrzymaniu rozkazu, Karel zniknął w chmurze kurzu. Theora znała tą umiejętność. Karel bowiem był mistrzem, jeśli chodzi o teleportację, także nie kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku, czy mocy. -Co do ciebie, Theora... Wracaj do swoich spraw. Zachowuj się tak jak zwykle i nie wzbudzaj podejrzeń. -Rozumiem. Skryty w ciemnościach kształt poruszył się. Coś, co zapewne było ręką mężczyzny, powędrowało do twarzy. Wśród trwającej ciszy, która była przerywana dźwiękami płonącego drewna, Theora, jak i pozostali, usłyszeli krótkie kliknięcie, gdy ramię z powrotem powędrowało w dół, tym razem coś trzymając. Była to jakaś maska. Postać zaczepiła ją o uchwyt przy pasie, po czym chwyciła inną. -Dosyć tych ciemności. Czas na trochę naturalnego światła. Mówiąc to, mężczyzna pociągnął zasłony, odsłaniając okno, przez które do pomieszczenia dotarło jasne światło. Theora zmrużyła oczy, gdy blask zaczął parzyć jej ślepia. Po chwili jednak przyzwyczaiła się do jasności i znowu spoglądnęła na swojego "szefa". Dalej stał on w cieniu, lecz w świetle znajdowała się jego ręka. Ręka, którą trzymał czarną Kanohi Pakari. ---- Nastała noc. Riyen leżał na dachu jednego z budynków, opierając głowę o ceglany komin. Prorok spoglądał na gwiezdne niebo, a ich blask odbijał się w jego oczach. Tenebris westchnął i zamknął oczy. Czuł się teraz jak jakiś morderca. I nie podobało mu się to. Nie żeby już wcześniej nikogo nie zabił, chociaż w sumie i tak byli oni martwi. "Bracia...siostry... Co mam teraz robić?", myślał. Często, kiedy miał jakiś problem, pytał swoich pobratymców. Choć i tak wiedział, że nie mogą mu odpowiedzieć, to i tak dalej to robił. Niszczyło to uczucie samotności i bezsilności. Czuł wtedy jakby byli oni z nim i pomagali mu. Jakby nie był sam. Sam... Po chwili jednak poczuł wewnątrz jakiś spokój, jakby wszystkie problemy, wszystkie niepewności, nagle zniknęły, i zastąpiły je pewność siebie. Tertian otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. -Dziękuję. Riyen podniósł się do pozycji półleżącej i oparł plecy o komin. Po tym parsknął cicho. -Sentymenty... Mimo wszystko, zmrużył oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Chciał się delektować chwilą relaksu, a tymczasem zamartwiał się niewielkim problemem. -A więc cię znalazłem. I w tym momencie szansa na odpoczynek zniknęła, gdy obok niego pojawił się odziany w żółtą zbroję mężczyzna. Ten sam, którego spotkał poprzedniej nocy. Ten sam, z którym umówił się na spotkanie w sprawie zabójstwa Turagi. -Więc jesteś. - rzekł Riyen, po czym wstał. -No jestem, nie widać? - odpowiedział kpiąco, podając rękę na przywitanie. Tenebris z początku nie zareagował, i dopiero po chwili, przypominając sobie ten gest, uścisnął dłoń mężczyźnie. -Cóż... co teraz? -Dowiedziałem się, że ktoś z tej konspiracji, która cię wrobiła, ma zamiar zabić jednego z Rady, Vortixxa Ulegyna. Mieszka on niedaleko stąd, tym lepiej, że znalazłem cię właśnie tutaj. Jeśli się nie mylę, chcą zaatakować już dzisiaj. -Także co? Mamy go obronić? -Taaa, może mieć ważne informacje na temat tych, którzy cię wrobili. -To na co czekamy? Chodźmy. -Dobra, dobra. Po tych słowach tajemniczy osobnik skoczył przed siebie. Riyenowi wydawało się, że spadnie w dół, jednak stało się inaczej. Z butów, które nosił, wydobyła się para niebieskich płomieni, które uniosły go w górę, tak, że wylądował na następnym dachu. Mężczyzna wskazał dłonią Tenebrisowi, aby ten się ruszył, po czym zaczął skakać dalej. Prorok jedynie westchnął zrezygnowany, po czym zniknął w chmurze cieni, aby pojawić się na kolejnym budynku. I w ten sposób zaczął podążać za swoim towarzyszem. ---- Wiatr zawiał jego płaszcz, gdy spoglądał na budynek, który zamieszkiwał jego cel. Oko tej osoby nagle zmieniło kolor z ciemnozielonego na granatowe. Nie była to jakaś sztuczka, czy iluzja. Po prostu użył jednej ze swoich umiejętności. A dokładniej przenikanie wzrokiem, przez obiekty, chociażby ściany. -Jest. Mężczyzna zlokalizował swój cel. Znajdował się on w swoim pokoju, czytając jakąś książkę. -Ulegynie. Nie ujrzysz już wschodu słońca. Po tych słowach, Karel zniknął z dachu, teleportując się w inne miejsce. Rozdział IV Ulegyn chwycił w dłoń kartkę papieru. Zmęczony, usiadł na swoim drewnianym krześle, które charakterystycznie skrzypnęło, gdy oparł się o nie plecami. Vortixx zbliżył świecę, aby móc przeczytać zawartość raportu. Raportu o napaściach w północnej części miasta. Czytając poszczególne słowa, radny popijał swoją ulubioną, xiańską herbatę. Z początku gorzki, lecz po chwili słodki smak napełnia podniebienie rozkoszą, gdy tylko łyknie się choćby kropelkę. Ulegyn mruknął cicho, czytając o zamieszkach na północnym regionie. Rabunki, napaście, bunty. Ogólnie północne tereny Tyhgry były pełne takich rzezimieszków. Praktycznie nigdy nie było tam spokoju. Xiańczyk zmrużył oczy, kosztując kolejnego łyka pysznego napoju. -Niech cień pożre tych bandziorów. - przeklął ich Ulegyn. W jego głosie dało się czuć zirytowanie. Kończąc czytać, Vortixx odsunął raport na bok i na jego miejsce położył pustą kartkę. Po tym przybliżył pojemnik z atramentem, zamoczył w nim pióro i zaczął pisać odpowiedź. Od czasu śmierci przywódcy miasta, Turagi Dhegora, nie tylko w samej Tyhgrze, ale także w systemie władzy zapanował chaos. Wtedy też wyskoczył z tymi całymi wyborami Emalg. -"Szanowałem go", taa jasne! Dupek łasy na władzę! Niech szlag go trafi i mrok pochłonie! Ulegyn nigdy nie przepadał za kłamstwem politycznym. Wolał raczej utrzymywać lud w prawdzie, aby potem kłamstwo nie zniszczyło społeczności. Dlatego właśnie nie znosił takich jak Emalg. Gotowi okłamywać, zabijać, ranić, by zdobyć i utrzymać władzę. Nienawidził takich śmieci. Może dlatego, że kiedyś sam padł ofiarą takich osób. Ale to historia na inny czas. Wtem jego rozmyślania przerwał jakiś hałas. Dobiegał z korytarza, brzmiał jak tuczące się szkło, a potem coś upadającego na ziemie. Ulegyn wytężył słuch, starając się usłyszeć więcej. Nagle do jego uszu dotarł cichy chichot. Jak na znak, Vortixx wstał i chwycił za lekko zagiętą szablę, wisząca na stole. Potem podszedł do stołu i jednym ruchem ręki zgasił świecę, która była chwilowo jedynym źródłem światła w całym jego domowisku. I wtedy, w jedną krótką chwilę, nastąpiła ciemność. ---- Riyen rozejrzał się. W całej rezydencji panował mrok. Nie żeby mu to nie odpowiadało, działanie w ciemności daje wiele nowych możliwości, gdy dochodzi do starcia. Jednak nie zawsze wiadomo, komu cienie sprzyjają. Ale on nie miał się czym martwić. Sam był niczym część ciemności, która pochłonęła dom Ulegyna. -Całkiem duży, co nie? Gość się dorobił, przez tak długi czas będąc radnym. Tenebris spojrzał na swojego towarzysza. Spoglądał swoimi oczyma prosto na dom Vortixx. Prawdopodobnie czegoś szukał. Tylko czego? -Słońce już zaszło, a Ulegyn jest bardzo ostrożny. Pewnie wszystkie zabezpieczenia i pułapki są od dawna uruchomione. Musimy znaleźć sobie inne wejście.- odpowiedź sama nadeszła. Prorok przytaknął ruchem głowy, po czym również zaczął się rozglądać. Trochę mu to zajęło, ale wreszcie znalazł to, czego szukał. -Tam, wybite okno. Mężczyzna odziany w zółtą zbroję spojrzał w miejsce, wskazane przez Riyena. Można było zauważyć przez wizjer w jego hełmie, że zmrużył oczy. -Czyli nasz zabójca jest już w środku. Musimy się pośpieszyć. Chodź. Po tych słowach skoczył w przód i używając swoich butów, pomknął dalej, ku budynkowi. Tenebris rozłożył skrzydła, stworzone z cieni i poleciał za swoim towarzyszem. Skrzydła zniknęły, gdy Riyen delikatnie wylądował na gzymsie, nieopodal wskazanego okna. Gdy przeszedł przez "skręt" i był już przy wejściu, on już tam czekał. -Coś ci się nie śpieszyło.- powiedział, udając zniecierpliwienie. Prorok jedynie mruknął, po czym bez słowa wszedł przez pozbawione szyby okno. Ten jedynie uśmiechnął się pod hełmem i podążył jego śladami. ---- Ulegyn odwrócił się nerwowo. Westchnął z ulgą, gdy nikogo nie zauważył. Mimo to nadal był poddenerwowany. Nieważne, że przemierzał swój własny korytarz, nieważne, że wszędzie było ciemno. Obawiał się raczej kogoś, kto przybył, by go zabić. Ściskając w dłoni miecz, rozglądał się nerwowo w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, wytężał słuch w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Mimo to, nie potrafił usłyszeć nic. "Uspokój się, uspokój. Nerwy nic ci nie dadzą.", mówił do siebie w myślach. Wtem poczuł na swoim karku zimny powiew powietrza, a do jego uszu dotarł cichy odgłos sapania. Instynktownie odwrócił się, tnąc w prawo. Nikogo jednak nie znalazł, a ostrze wbiło się w ścianę. Vortixx syknął wściekły i delikatnie wysunął klingę. Z dziury posypał się gruz. -Niech to szlag. Radny przybliżył do siebie czubek miecza, i strzepał z niego resztki ściany, pozostałe na nim. Po zrobieniu tego Ulegyn pomknął naprzód. Od samego początku starał się stawiać ciche kroki, tak, by intruzi mieli problem ze znalezieniem jego. Wychodziło mu to całkiem zwinnie, jak gdyby skradanie było jego specjalnością. Vortixx stanął przy drewnianej, zdobionej balustradzie i spojrzał w dół, gdzie kierowały się schody. Jak można się było spodziewać, zauważył jedynie ciemność. Wtem do głowy Xiańczyka wpadł pewien pomysł. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wziął to ze sobą. Aby mieć pewność, zajrzał do torby, którą pochwycił po wyjściu z pokoju, i zaczął szukać. Przestał ruszać ręką, gdy w dłoń chwycił coś metalowego, kształtem przypominającego krążek. Ulegyn uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął owy przedmiot. Jak też stwierdził przy dotknięciu, był to krążek, którego połowy były oddzielone od siebie, nie tworzyły zgranej całości, a były jedynie przyczepione do siebie. Usatysfakcjonowany, Vortixx okrążył balustradę i stanął przy krawędzi schodów. Wytężył wzrok i spojrzał w ciemność, która okrywała niższe piętro, sprawdzając, czy aby ktoś nie wchodzi na górę. Upewniwszy się, że nikt nie zmierza w jego stronę, położył torbę obok siebie i usiadł na pierwszym schodku. Ulegyn raz jeszcze zerknął na trzymany w dłoni krążek, po czym oddzielił dwie jego połówki od siebie. Jak się okazało, jakaś linka utrzymywała przy sobie połówki, a wewnątrz nich znajdowały się maluteńkie ostrza. Raz jeszcze na twarzy Xiańczyka zagościł uśmiech. Ten krążek to stary już wynalazek z Północnego Kontynentu, stworzony przez tych, którzy woleli mieć zabezpieczone plecy. Połówki przedmiotu przyczepiano do dwóch, równoległych do siebie powierzchni, tak, żeby linka była napięta. Gdy ktoś podczas skradania się ruszył nogą i ją pociągnął, połówki automatycznie wracały do siebie, a w drodze wypuszczały maleńkie ostrza, które, również przyczepione na pomniejszych linkach, tańczyły wokół ofiary, tnąc jej ciało. Cudeńka te wyrabiano i sprowadzano głównie ze wschodu Kontynentu, choć tworzono je praktycznie wszędzie. Jednakże, jako, że tam trwa masowa produkcja, i jest to raczej całkiem powszechnie dostępne, ceny ze wschodu są najtańsze, i głównie tam je się zakupuje. Ulegyn przyczepił połówki do ścianek pod balustradą. Gdy już to zrobił, koniuszkiem palca delikatnie dotknął linki, sprawdzając czy jest napięta. Kiedy już zauważył, że tak, pochwycił torbę, przerzucił przez ramię, po czym poszedł dalej i zniknął za ścianą, gdy skręcił dalej w korytarz. Zanim jednak skrył się w ciemności, można było zauważyć, jak jego ręka wyciąga z torby kolejny krążek. ---- Riyen oparł się o ścianę i westchnął głośno. Czekał, aż jego towarzysz wróci z rekonesansu. Minęło już kilka minut, a ten nie wracał. Zdenerwowany, Tenebris rozejrzał się. Korytarz był całkiem szeroki, pokazujący tylko, jak wielka jest ta rezydencja. Ściany skryte były za tkaniną, pełną wzorów, który ginęły w oddali, w ciemności. Spojrzał w dół. Na podłodze leżał dywan, o podobnych barwach, co materiał pokrywający ściany. Riyen mruczał z nudów, a jego oczy były zwężone. Zaczynał się nudzić. Oparł się jeszcze mocniej i uniósł głowę w górę. Wtem do jego uszu dotarły odgłosy kroków. Szybkość, z jaką następował kolejny, była całkiem wielka. Ich właściciel musiał biec. Zaskoczony, natychmiast wyprostował się i odruchowo chwycił za Ciszę. Mimo to, nie ściągnął ją z zaczepu na plecach. Tenebris odetchnął, po czym zaczął w spokoju iść naprzód. Gdy zbliżył się do miejsca, gdzie światło księżyca nie docierało, zniknął w ciemności. ---- Mężczyzna zajrzał zza ściany. Nikogo nie zauważył. -Uff... - odparł żartobliwie z ulgą, po czym wyszedł z ukrycia. Tajemniczy jegomość obejrzał się za siebie i spojrzał przez okno na gwieździste niebo. Uśmiechnął się pod hełmem. -Jaśniutko. Wtem usłyszał szybko zbliżające się dźwięki stąpnięć. Gdy odwrócił się w kierunku odgłosu, zauważył jak powoli z cieni wyłania się jakaś postać. Instynktownie ujął w dłonie swój miotacz i wymierzył przed siebie, gotowy zadać śmiertelny strzał. Nie uczynił jednak tego, gdy zobaczył biegnącego ku niemu Vortixx. Widocznie nie patrzył za bardzo przed siebie, gdyż bez problemu wpadł na mężczyznę. Vortixx o niebieskim pancerzu upadł twardo na cztery litery. Lekko masując niższe strefy pleców, które również ucierpiały podczas upadku, spojrzał w górę, by ujrzeć nieznajomego odzianego w żółty pancerz, z niektórymi czarnymi elementami. On sam patrzył na Xiańczyka z zaskoczeniem w oczach. I przez ten jeden moment zapanowała cisza, przerywana jednak cichym wiatrem, dobiegającym zza okien. Ostatecznie skryty pod czarno-żółtą zbroją osobnik ją przerwał. -...Ulegyn? ---- Riyen biegł już jakiś czas, ale nikogo nie znalazł. W końcu postanowił zrezygnować i zatrzymał się przed drewnianymi drzwiami. Skulił się, podtrzymując górną część ciała przy użyciu rąk, które oparł o kolana. Gdy już odpoczął, wyprostował się, a jego kości strzeliły w charakterystyczny sposób. Szybki i zdecydowanym ruchem otworzył drzwi. Gdy stanął w futrynie, te głośno zaskrzypiały. Riyen wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Tenebris zmrużył oczy. W całym pokoju było ciemno i ledwo mógł dostrzec cokolwiek. Zaczął ostrożnie chodzić po pokoju, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby dostarczyć trochę światła. "Niech to Karzahni!", pomyślał, gdy nie mógł nic takiego znaleźć. Nagle poczuł na karku chłodny oddech, a do jego ucha dotarł chrypliwy, niski głos. -Jak miło... Umrzeć w swoim własnym domu. Zaskoczony, Riyen chciał się odwrócić, ale nie zdążył. Ostrze przebiło jego ciało. -Żegnaj, Ulegynie. Niech Wielkie Istoty uniosą cię na Czerwoną Gwiazdę. Nie obawiaj się, twoja śmierć naprawdę nam się- Potężny cios w brzuch nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Zabójca odleciał na drzwi, a jego nadgarstkowe ostrze wyszło z ciała jego ofiary. Jak się okazało, Riyenowi udało się ruszyć tak, by broń nie przebiła żadnych punktów witalnych. Tenebris odwrócił się do zdziwionego agresora, a jego oczy zabłysnęły wśród ciemności. -Ty... nie jesteś Ulegyn? Ktoś ty? Odpowiedzią był natychmiastowy atak. Pięść Riyena jednak nie dosięgnęła przeciwnika, a jedynie wbiła się w drzwi. Korzystając z okazji, oponent rzucił się na Tenebrisa. Siła skoku była tak duża, że obaj przebili się przez drzwi. Przez pewien czas tarzali się po podłodze, oddalając się od prywatnego pokoju Vortixxa. Obaj próbowali zdobyć przewagę nad drugim. W końcu napastnik kopnął Riyena i skoczył na równe nogi. Prorok uderzył o ścianę, na której pojawiło się kilka pęknięć. Szybko otrząsnął się i kontratakował. Przeciwnik jednak uniknął ciosu i uderzył go łokciem w niższą część pleców. Riyen upadłby, gdyby nie balustrada, która pojawiła się znikąd. Widocznie całkiem daleko się poturlali. Tenebris opadł na nią i próbował wstać. Został jednak powstrzymany przez kopnięcie w tył. Balustrada załamała się, a on sam spadł na schody i zaczął się toczyć po nich w dół. Oponent postanowił dokończyć robotę i zeskoczył. Spojrzał niżej. Jego wroga tam nie było. Postanowił zatem pobiec za nim. Gdy zszedł na dół, nadal nikogo nie zauważył. Mogłoby się wydawać, że jego przeciwnik rozpłynął się w powietrze. Nagle zaczęły stopniowo zapalać się kolejne świece na różnych komodach, stołkach i szafach, aż w końcu małe, jaskrawe płomyki oświetliły cały korytarz na niższym piętrze. -Całkiem ciekawa sztuczka. - dobiegł do jego uszu głos. Zabójca spojrzał w prawo, aby ujrzeć tego, którego pomylił z jego celem. Był zaskoczony wyglądem osobnika, a szczególnie zaintrygowała go maska, którą nosił. -Świece zapalające się jedna po drugiej. Ten cały Ulegyn musi naprawdę mieć dużo widgetów, skoro jest w stanie wydać tyle na takie ustrojstwa. - kontynuował. -Więc wreszcie wyłoniłeś się z ciemności. - odparł zabójca. -Tak jak ty. Nosiciel Kanohi Shelek mógł teraz przyjrzeć się swojemu przeciwnikowi. Był całkiem wysoką osobą, skrywającą ciało pod płaszczem, a twarz pod bandażami. Jedynie prawe oko wystawało spod spodu, ciemnozielone, tajemnicze. Zupełnie jak jego właściciel. -Czego chcesz od tego Vortixxa? -Chcę by zdechł. Tylko tyle. -Rozumiem... Prorok westchnął, po czym skierował oczy w podłogę, aby po chwili znowu skierować je na swojego przeciwnika. -Kim więc jesteś? -Me imię Karel. Teraz powinieneś przedstawić się ty. Tenebris mruknął, po czym chwycił w swą prawą dłoń Ciszę. -Nazywam się Riyen. Nie musisz tego pamiętać. -Nie obawiaj się. Gdy już będziesz martwy, zapomnę, że nawet cię spotkałem. -Najpierw musisz mnie zabić. -I tak zamierzam postąpić. Po krótkiej rozmowie, Karel zaczął szarżę, wysuwając swoje nadgarstkowe ostrza spod rękawów. Riyen zablokował pierwsze ostrze, przed drugim się uchylił. Nie był to do końca dobry ruch, gdyż po chwili jego twarz spotkała się z kolanem przeciwnika. Tenebris postawił kilka kroków w tył, lecz stał twardo na ziemi. Spojrzał na zamaskowanego jegomościa - przystępował do kolejnego ataku. Raz jeszcze się uchylił. Tak jak myślał, Karel próbował kopnąć go ponownie. Riyen jednak nie miał zamiaru się na to nabrać. Wolną, lewą ręką zablokował kolano oponenta i machnął Ciszą po linii poziomej, próbując go podciąć. Karel to zauważył i skoczył wysoko, unikając ostrza. Gdy był w powietrzu, wygiął nogę, po czym gwałtownie ją wyprostował, starając się uderzyć w ten sposób Riyena w twarz. Stopa jednak zatrzymała się na ostrzu Ciszy. Karel odbił się od niego i wylądował kilka bio w tyle. Uniósł głowę - tym razem to Tenebris zaczął atakować. Używając swoich ostrzy, blokował ataki, głównie kierowane w jego głowę, tak jakby to było dziecinnie proste. Wtem jednak Riyen zrobił coś, czego Karel nie przewidział - skoczył w bok, odbił się nogami od komody i podczas lotu kopnął zabójcę w bok twarzy. Zamaskowany napastnik poleciał w tył, uderzając twardo o podłogę. Riyen naskoczył na niego i próbował przebić jego głowę Ciszą. Ten jednak zaczął się szarpać i wytrącił mu ją z ręki. Podczas szarpaniny, Tenebris zerwał bandaże, skrywające twarz Karela. Jak bardzo był zaskoczony tym co zobaczył. Lewe oko Karela było zamknięte i przechodziła przez nie blizna po cięciu. Sam Karel miał pozbawioną maski twarz i ciemną czachę. Oprócz znaku przechodzącego przez oko, Riyen zauważył więcej blizn, między innymi trzy na policzku i ogromną, przypominającą dziurę bliznę, tkwiącą na czole. Prawą część twarzy pokrywała jakaś narośl, która rozchodziła się na trzy kierunki i przypominała gałęzie. Była ona scalona z jego głową. Cały jego wygląd był przerażający, potwór, o jakim zapewne nigdy nie śniliście. Wtem pojawiło się białe światło z wnętrza jego głowy, gdy stwór otworzył trochę gębę. Wtem szczęka podzieliła się na pół i zeszła w dół, a z wnętrza jego jamy gębowej wyszła jakaś macka, zakończona czterema, ostrymi jak brzytwa kolcami. Był to prawdopodobnie język. "Język" próbował wbić się w ciało Riyena, ale ten nie pozwolił na to. Po chwili udało mu się chwycić mackę. Gdy to zrobił skoczył w tył na równe nogi, wciąż ściskając język Karela. W ten sposób pociągnął go za sobą. Tenebris zakręcił się i puścił mackę. Zabójca poleciał na ścianę, krusząc ją. Po drodze wpadł na kilka mebli, które oczywiście również uległy zniszczeniu. Karel wstał do pozycji na czworaka i obrócił głowę, wywijając językiem. Po chwili wstał i skrył mackę do wnętrza jamy gębowej, po czym odwrócił się i zachichotał ponuro. -Jesteś jednym z niewielu, którzy ujrzeli mą twarz. I zapewne, jak cała ta reszta, za chwilę będziesz martwy. Nagle coś śmignęło obok głowy Karela i uderzyło w podłogę. Malutka eksplozja pozostawiła niewielką dziurę w podłożu. Riyen wytężył wzrok. W strzelcu rozpoznał swojego towarzysza. Za nim stał jakiś Vortixx. Karel nie odwrócił się. Nawet nie zareagował. Jednak chwilę potem westchnął. -Jeszcze się spotkamy... Makuto Riyen. Po tych słowach Karel skoczył na sufit i poruszając się po nim, wszedł na górę. Po chwili dało się słyszeć odgłos wybijanego szkła. Uciekł. -"Makuto" ? - powiedział Tenebris, bardziej do siebie niż do innych. -Dobrze cię widzieć. Patrz, znalazłem naszą zgubę. Riyen spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, a potem na Xiańczyka, który kroczył za nim. Prorok zmrużył oczy i mruknął. To bez wątpienia był Ulegyn. -Chyba narobiłeś trochę bałaganu. - stwierdził żartobliwie odziany w czarno-żółtą zbroję mężczyzną, patrząc na zniszczone. Tenebris nie odpowiedział, jedynie wzruszył ramionami. -Cóż, nieważne. Czas porozmawiać z naszym xiańskim przyjacielem. I wraz z tymi słowami, obaj spojrzeli na Ulegyna, który zmrużył jedno oko, dając tym samym niewerbalne pytanie "O co chodzi?" . Rozdział V -Więc to jest twój plan, tak? -Dokładnie. Ulegyn patrzył na odzianego w zbroję mężczyznę jak na wariata. Nie był przekonany co do tego pomysłu. -Nie jestem przekonany. Chociaż ci wierzę, to uważam, że to zbyt ryzykowne. -Takie plany są najlepsze. Nieprzewidywalne. Niespodziewane. I to zmniejsza ryzyko, o którym mówisz. Uśmiech skrytego pod czarno-żółtym pancerzem wojownika jeszcze bardziej utrzymał Vortixxa w przekonaniu, że nie warto go słuchać. Ale, szczerze, miał jakiś wybór? On czyhał na jego życie. Xiańczyk był praktycznie cały czas na celowniku. A skoro udało mu się przeżyć spotkanie z jednym z nich, to teraz zapewne wyślą ich o wiele więcej. Samo myślenie o tym przyprawiało go o ciarki. Chcąc choć na moment zmienić temat, Ulegyn odezwał się do tajemniczego jegomościa. -Tak w ogóle, gdzie twój przyjaciel? -On? Powiedział, że musi coś znaleźć. Powinien zaraz wrócić. ---- Riyen przemierzał ulice Tyhgry, rozglądając się na prawo i lewo. Choć panowała ciemność, skrywał swoją twarz pod kapturem, jako, że nie chciał rzucać się w oczy. Wyróżniał się całkowicie swoją maską, która kształtem przypominała Kanohi Shelek. Maska ta kojarzona była z Makuta, którzy, jak Tenebris przeczytał w różnych księgach, zdradzili Wielkiego Ducha i stali się dla niego ogromnym zagrożeniem i wrogiem. Jeśli chodzi o wygląd, Riyen był do nich bardzo podobny. Lecz w rzeczywistości nim nie był. Nie był też Toa, czy kimkolwiek innym. Nie wiedział kim jest, nie potrafił pojąć. Starał się odrzucić złe wspomnienia z laboratorium twórców, lecz nie potrafił. One postanowiły dalej go męczyć. Zadumę przerwał donośny ryk jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Prorok spojrzał w kierunku odgłosu. Zauważył tam pięciu Skakdi, którzy próbowali związać jakiegoś zwierza. Ów zwierzęciem był jego Rahi, Tygrys Płaskoszczęki. Riyen zdziwił się, widząc stworzenie. Z powodu masowej inwazji przeróżnych wydarzeń całkowicie o nim zapomniał. A teraz jacyś wandale próbowali go zabrać. Tenebris jedynie westchnął. -Gorhtak, trzymaj go, do cholery! -Zamknij się, to draństwo rzuca na wszystkie strony tym swoim ogromnym cielskiem! -No to zaciśnij uprząż, idioto! -Panowie... Kłótnię Zakazianinów przerwał niski głos Riyena. Ten patrzył się na nich obojętnym wzrokiem. -Ten zwierzak należy do mnie. Radziłbym go zostawić. Skakdi przez moment patrzyli na siebie, zdziwieni, po czym z ich gardła dobiegł nieprzyjemny dla uszu, głośny śmiech. Śmiali się tak bardzo, że niekiedy krztusili, pokaszlując przy tym. Reakcją Tenebrisa było zaledwie przymrużenie oczu. -A cóż to, chłopcze? Zgubiłeś się? -To miasto nie jest dla takich, co wtykają nos w nieswoje sprawy. -Zjeżdżaj mały, zanim nie wyszoruję tobą ulic. Riyen nic sobie nie robił z ich kąśliwych uwag. Ba, praktycznie je ignorował. -Oddajcie mi Tygrysa, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. Zakazianie po raz kolejny zaczęli się śmiać. -Ta, ta... Nikomu... poza tobą! Po tych słowach jeden z nich rzucił się na niego, starając się powalić go ciosem w podbródek. Riyen ledwo to zablokował, lecz odsunął się kilka kroków w tył. Na tym jednak nie skończyła się szarża Skakdi. Wandal chwycił topór zaczepiony na plecach i machnął w kierunku Proroka. Ten przyjął atak na dłoń, a gdy ostrze wbiło się płytko w nadgarstek Tenebrisa, z nowej rany wytrysnęły niewielkie ilości krwi. Riyen syknął, po czym pociągnął lewe, zranione ramię w kierunku prawego, tym samym pociągnął topór, a przy tym też jego użytkownika. I choć chwilę później ostrze wysunęło się z ramienia zaatakowanego, to wystarczająco blisko przysunął Zakazianina do siebie. Sekundę potem Skakdi został powalony ciosem w twarz. Jego towarzysze patrzyli z zaskoczeniem jak ich współpracownik zostaje z łatwością powalony, po czym postanowili najwidoczniej dać sobie z tym spokój, gdyż odeszli, zostawiając zwierza. Riyen spojrzał na powalonego Skakdi. On również po chwili wstał i uciekł, odgrażając się po drodze. On jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił. -Witaj. Znowu się spotykamy. - rzekł do Rahi. - Czas znaleźć sobie jakąś kryjówkę. Po tych słowach, przy użyciu lejców, pociągnął zwierzaka w kierunku księżyca. ---- Masywny osobnik spoglądał na Tyhgrę z ogromnego okna w siedzibie przywódcy miasta. "Już niedługo to miasto będzie należeć do mnie." Taka myśl ciągle zaprzątała mu głowę. Opierając się dłonią o szybę, zbliżył się do niej, spoglądając na swoje odbicie. Nagle zauważył też w nim inną osobę. Nie musiał się odwracać, by stwierdzić kto to. -Theora. Czego chcesz? Nie wspominałem, że chcę być sa- -Ulegyn żyje. Odgłos tłuczonego szkła przeszył uszy Vortixx. Nie spodziewała się aż tak gwałtownej reakcji. Kobieta wzdrygnęła się, gdy mężczyzna odwrócił się z przymrużonymi oczyma, patrząc gniewnie w jej kierunku. Po chwili jednak wyprostował się i odetchnął. -Gdzie Karel? Theora uśmiechnęła się, słysząc to pytanie. -Na dachu, widocznie nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać... panie. "Pan" raz jeszcze przymrużył oczy, po czym szybko opuścił pomieszczenie. Gdy tylko wyszedł, uśmiech Vortixx rozszerzył się, a z jej ust wydobył się cichy chichot. ---- Riyen oparł się o ścianę pokoju, siadając na łożu. Trochę mu to zajęło, ale w końcu załatwił sobie lokum. Odruchowo przejechał po powierzchni maski. Naprawdę bywała kłopotliwa. Właściciel lokalu omal nie umarł ze strachu, gdy go zobaczył. Makuta byli aż tacy przerażający? Cóż, zapewne tak, Tenebris musiał się jeszcze wiele nauczyć na temat tego świata. Odetchnął głęboko i wstał, podchodząc do okna. Zauważył coś w rodzaju stadni, gdzie zostawił swojego zwierzaka. Rahi bez żadnych obaw wylegiwał się w przeznaczonym dla niego obszarze. Riyen mruknął ponuro, mrużąc oczy. Był już zmęczony całym dniem. Nic więc dziwnego, że postanowił po chwili położyć się na łóżku i zasnąć. ---- Ciemność. Cóż na nostalgiczne miejsce. Rozejrzał się. Jak zawsze, praktycznie nic go nie otaczało, nic nie mógł zauważyć. Pustka. ''-Szukasz mnie?'' Wysoki, niby słodki, aczkolwiek pozbawiony emocji, dziecięcy głos wprawił go w osłupienie. Od razu odwrócił się w kierunku dźwięku. I tam zauważył ją. Niska, niewielka, sięgająca mu prawdopodobnie do brzucha, istota stała tam, skryta w cieniach. Zauważył, że coś wisi za jej plecami, jakby włosy. Jej oczy lśniły w mroku, patrząc obojętnym wzrokiem na niego. ''-A może szukasz swojego przeznaczenia?'' ''-Mojego... przeznaczenia?'' ''-Tak... tego, kim jesteś. Twojej osoby.'' ''-Ja wiem kim jestem.'' ''-Iluzja tworzy twoje życie. Lecz wkrótce ją rozwiejesz...'' Nie był w stanie tego zrozumieć. Nie potrafił. Więc zamilknął. Tajemnicza istotka zmrużyła oczy, po czym rozwiała się w cieniach. Po chwili ogromna fala ciemności zalała go i wszystko pochłonął mrok. Rozdział VI Riyen obudził się gwałtownie. Siedząc na łóżku, zaczął łapczywie chwytać powietrze, starając się utrzymać oddech. Kolejny dziwny sen. Nie powinien się dziwić, w końcu już takie miewał, lecz bardzo dawno. Ten był pierwszy od całkiem sporego czasu. "Uspokój się, uspokój", mówił do siebie. W końcu udało mu się opanować oddech. Rozejrzał się. Był znowu w swoim wynajętym pokoiku. Odetchnął z ulgą. Wycieńczony, zdawał sobie sprawę, że teraz nie zaśnie. Postanowił więc wyjść na zewnątrz. Starając się nikogo nie obudzić, Riyen przemierzył pomieszczenia lokalu, aż dotarł do drzwi wyjściowych. Te trochę skrzypiały, ale na szczęście nie tak głośno, by obudzić, lekko mówiąc, nietrzeźwego Vortixx, który siedząc na krześle, leżał, oparty o blat stołu. Gdy Tenebris był już na zewnątrz, dostrzegł swojego zwierzaka, który spał, opierając łeb na swoich ogromnych łapskach. Riyen rozciągnął się, a z jego ciała dało się słyszeć kilka głośnych chrupnięć. W rzeczywistości, był zmęczony nie tylko fizycznie, ale też psychicznie. Cały czas myślał o słowach nieznanej istotki, która pojawiła się w jego kolejnym śnie. Co miała na myśli, mówiąc, że jego życie tworzy iluzja? To właśnie chciał wiedzieć. Był przygnębiony. Gdy już myślał, że odkrył wszystko o swojej przeszłości, tak naprawdę może to okazać się nieprawdą? Szczerze miał tego dosyć. Już nie chciał się z tym użerać, ale to wracało do niego zawsze. Aby o tym zapomnieć, postanowił się przejść. -Przechadzka dobrze mi zrobi... - przekonywał sam siebie. Jak powiedział, tak też zrobił. Już po chwili przechodził przez ciemne ulice Tyhgry, skąpane w cieniach nocy. Jedynie księżyc oświetlał trochę miasto. Wszystko zdawało się być pokryte srebrzystą łuną. On również wydawał się świecić w obliczu ogromnego księżyca. Chłodnawy wietrzyk muskał jego lico, orzeźwiając i budząc go. Podobało mu się. Lubił oddychać chłodnym powietrzem, lubił wpatrywać się w jasny księżyc nocą. Nostalgiczne uczucie przeszywało całe jego ciało, a on sam czuł się w pełni uspokojony. Przysiadł sobie na jednej z publicznych ławek i spoglądał w niebo. Gwiazdy tworzyły świecącą mozaikę z księżycem, a granat nieba otulał je swoją bezkresnością. Ciemna dotąd maska Riyena lśniła w jej blasku. ''-Podoba ci się światełko w ciemności?'' Zaskoczony odwrócił się. Był pewien, że usłyszał znajomy mu głos. Tylko nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, do kogo należał. Zdziwiony, wstał z ławki i zaczął się rozglądać. Jednakże nie zauważył nikogo. Zmrużył oczy. Coś było nie tak, czyżby kolejny sen zaczął mieszać mu w głowie. Zaraz, sen? Sen... Ten głos... On należy do... Jego myśli przerwało niespodziewane widowisko. Nagle z siedziby Turagi wystrzeliła w niebo ogromna wiązka niebieskawego światła. Smugi światła otaczały ogromną świetlistą wieżę, która przeszywała niebo. Oszołomiony Riyen prawie natychmiast począł biec w jej kierunku, pytając siebie, co się dzieje. ---- Theora nerwowo patrzyła na ogromny słup światła. Nie była zadowolona. Bynajmniej, była wręcz wściekła. -Tak wcześnie zaczynając nasz plan. Ty skończony idioto! - wykrzyknęła na głos. -Nie powinnaś tak mówić o swoim panie, Theoro. Vortixx odwróciła się, aby ujrzeć swojego towarzysza, skrytego pod bandażami. Pewien fakt mocno ją bawił. -Karel, witaj. Co się stało z twoją ręką? - zapytała szyderczo. Istotnie, tam, gdzie powinno być jego ramię, nie było nic. Karel jedynie zmrużył swoje widoczne oko, nawet nie drgnął. -Nasz mistrz nie jest idiotą, Theoro. Jest wizjonerem, który zmieni świat. A ty powinnaś okazać mu szacunek i wdzięczność... że pozwoli ci w tym świecie żyć. Mimo tego, że był pozbawiony ręki, dalej był całkiem przerażający. Vortixx syknęła pod nosem, po czym postanowiła mu odpowiedzieć. -Plan miał się zacząć dopiero 3 dni od teraz. Dlaczego więc tak się pośpieszył?! -To dlatego, że Ulegyn przeżył. I teraz zagraża pozycji naszego mistrza. Theora zmrużyła jedno oko, wykonując minę, która pytała "Że co?", lecz po chwili zachichotała. -Aaa, czyli to twoja wina, Karel. Zabawne, niby jesteś najbardziej oddany naszemu szefowi, a najbadziej go zawiodłeś. - powiedziała, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Zamaskowany osobnik ponownie zmrużył oko. Tym razem jednak nic nie powiedział i odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia. Zanim jeszcze jednak opuścił pomieszczenie, skierował swój wzrok ponownie na jego towarzyszkę i odrzekł. -Nie próbuj niczego głupiego, Theoro. Mistrz miał co do ciebie... wystarczająco dużo cierpliwości. Po tych słowach ostatecznie wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Vortixx samą, niezadowoloną z ostatniej uwagi. Gdy miała już pewność, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, odwróciła się w kierunku ogromnego okna i wysyczała wściekła. -Zobaczymy, kto tu próbuje czegoś głupiego... ---- Ogromny słup światła rozproszył chmury, stając się jeszcze jaśniejszym, niż księżyc. Maleg patrzył na swoje dzieło z zachwytem. Mimo, że zaczął trzy dni za wsześniej, wieża już była tak ogromna. Śmiejąc się złowieszczo, wrzucił jakąś kończynę do wnętrza słupa. Nie minęła chwila, a ręka została spalona w świetle. Maleg nie mógł posiąść się z radości, patrząc, jak wieża rozdmuchuje chmury, jakby były tylko marnym kurzem. Śmiał się, i to głośno. Śmiech jednak ustał, gdy kątem oka zauważył postać biegnącą ku jego siedzibie. Był to ten sam osobnik, którego widział dzień temu. -A więc przybyłeś. Jaki miły... zbieg okoliczności. - powiedział, śmiejąc się do rozpuku. ---- Riyen rozejrzał się. Na parterze siedziby Turagi było pusto i ciemno. Nic dziwnego, na zewnątrz w końcu panowała noc. Lecz jego samotność w tym miejscu go niepokoiła. Bałagan panujący w pomieszczeniu również był zaskakujący. Albo komuś bardzo się śpieszyło, albo doszło tu do czegoś... gwałtownego. Tenebris westchnął obojętnie, po czym udał się do komory, działającej na zasadzie windy. Gdy maszyna ruszyła do góry, Riyen oparł się o ścianę i chwycił w dłoń Ciszę. Spojrzał na srebrzyste ostrze, które, nawet w cieniach, zdawało sie lśnić. Tenebris kątem oka spojrzał na drugie ostrze, zawieszone na plecach. Tajemnicza broń pojawiła się, kiedy Riyen zmienił formę w laboratorium Stwórców. Kheras nazywał ją Łupieżcą Dusz i ostrzegł go przed nią. Tenebris jednak nie wiedział, dlaczego. Nieznane mu ostrze nie lśniło w cieniach, tak jak Cisza. Gdy Riyen chwytał je w dłoń, czuł się dziwnie, nieprzyjemnie. Jakby coś kusiło go do użycia broni. Dlatego też praktycznie jej nie używał. Nagle komora zatrzęsła się. Nie spodziewając się tego, Tenebris potknął się i upadł na kolano. Nagle z ciemności na komorę skoczyła tajemnicza postać i przebiła się do komory. Riyen ledwo zatrzymał pięść napastnika ostrzem Ciszy, jednak siła uderzenie odepchnęła go. Jak się okazało, Tenebris zdążył dotrzeć na ostatnie piętro, gdyż wleciał do korytarza przez drzwi, prowadzące do windy. Twardo uderzając o podłogę, Riyen w końcu zatrzymał się, zderzając głowę z biurkiem. Prorok Cieni pomasował obolałą czaszkę, po czym spojrzał w kierunku komory. Stał tam. Nieznany agresor wpatrywał się w niego, a w mroku świeciło jego gnilnozielone oko. Riyen rozpoznał napastnika. -Karel, czyż nie?- zapytał, powoli wstając. -Zaskakujące, że martwiłeś się, zapamiętując moje imię. Karel patrzył na Riyena obojętnym wzrokiem, jakby nim gardził. Tenebris dostrzegł to politowanie w spojrzeniu i zmrużył oczy. -Ej, Karel. - zapytał Riyen pozbawionym emocji głosem. - Co sie stało z twoją ręką? Zapytany odruchowo spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie powinno być lewe ramię, lecz szybko odwrócił wzrok. -Czy ten widok dał ci nadzieję na zwycięstwo? Nie skacz z radości, dopóki nie znajdziesz przeszkody. Możesz się niemile zaskoczyć. Tenebris nie odpowiedział w żaden sposób na uwagę Karela, dalej stojąc w bezruchu naprzeciwko niego. Karel widocznie nie zamierzał dłużej czekać. Od razu przystąpił do szarży, a z rękawa wyleciała krótka rękojęść, którą chwycił w dłoń. Chwilę potem z owej rękojeści wysunęła się klinga. Riyen natomiast chwycił Ciszę i machnął ostrzem w dół. Dźwięk stali uderzanej o stal rozbrzmiał echem po całym korytarzu. Karel bowiem zablokował atak głownią. Nie tracąc czasu, Tenebris próbował kopnąć przeciwnika, lecz ten oparł się o ostrze Ciszy i skoczył do góry. Robiąc przewrót w powietrzu, chwycił szyję Riyena przy użyciu stóp i rzucił nim o ścianę. Tenebris szybko się pozbierał i zablokował klingą kolejny cios, mierzący w serce. Prorok odepchnął oponenta i odbiegł kilka kroków od niego. Dyszał. I to ciężko. Walczenie dalej sprawiało mu trudności, a gdy to przeciwnik napierał, Riyen miał zdecydowane problemy z utrzymaniem tempa. A Karel wydawał się być właśnie tego typu wojownikiem. Atakował, atakował, a Riyen ledwo stał na nogach. W końcu udało mu się kopnąć oponenta, odrzucając go. Ten jednak wykorzystał swoje ostrze, aby zatrzymać się w locie, po czym sam kopnął Tenebrisa. Prorok Cieni upadł twardo na podłogę. Gdy uniósł głowę, zauważył ostrze, które było milimetry od przeszycia jego szyi. Karel spojrzał obojętnie spod bandaży i był już gotowy zadać ostatni cios. Wtem jakiś głos go zatrzymał. -Odejdź, Karel. On jest mój. Słysząc te słowa, zawołany ukłonił się, po czym uskoczył w ciemność, znikając Riyenowi z oczu. On sam odwrócił się w kierunku głosu. Widząc nową postać na scenie, rozszerzył nieco oczy w zdziwieniu. Wstał szybko i przygotował się do walki, mimo obolałego brzucha. Istota, odziana w czarny niczym smoła pancerz, przywdziewała ciemnoczerwony płaszcz, a jego rękawy opętane były rdzewiejącymi już łańcuchami. Na twarzy nosił karmazynową Hunę z czarnymi wzorami, które wydawały się lśnić. Postać spojrzała na Riyena krwistoczerwonymi ślepiami i uśmiechnęła się lekko pod maską. -Ah... Shelek. Przywołuje wspomnienia. - odparł, a widząc, że jego rozmówca milczy, kontynuował. - Dawniej wraz z moim "bratem" często walczyliśmy w różnych środowiskach. Zwycięzca miał posiąść moc przegranego. Jak myślisz, dlaczego tu stoję? Riyen zmrużył oczy, jakby docierał do sedna sprawy. Tajemniczy jegomość zauważył to i szybko kontynuował wywód. -Nie jesteś wojownikiem, a przynajmniej jeszcze nim nie jesteś. Powinieneś jednak znać pewną drobną zasadę na polu walki. - mówiąc to, istota wyciągnęła spod płaszcza pewien przedmiot. - Zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Tenebris rozszerzył oczy, gdy zauważył, że obiektem trzymanym przez nieznajomego w dłoni, była Kanohi Shelek, podobna do tej, która sam nosił, lecz w innej formie. -Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałeś aluzję. Bo nie pożyjesz na tyle długo, aby się głębiej nad nią zastanowić. Mówiąc to, wystawił rękę w linii prostej przed siebie, a z dłoni wystrzeliła ręka, stworzona z ciemności. Zaskoczony Riyen ledwo uskoczył w bok. Gdy leżał na ziemi, mroczna dłoń wciąż próbowała go zmiażdżyć. Tenebris przeturlał się i wstał. Ręka nie ustawała, wciąż goniła go z zamiarem zabicia. Riyen biegał, skakał, unikał, ku irytacji właściciela Mrocznej Dłoni. W końcu postanowił przestać uciekać, gdy zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Tenebris stanął w miejscu, czekając na Rękę. Gdy już była wystarczająco blisko niego, z cienia na podłodze wyskoczyły dwie macki i oplotły dłoń. Riyen, kontrolujący je, próbował zmiażdżyć Rękę, lecz nie miał na tyle sił. Mimo wszystko jednak, mroczna dłoń wróciła i zniknęła w ramieniu jej właściciela. -Ciekawe umiejętności posiadasz. Jesteś do nas bardzo podobny, hehehehe. -Mylisz się. - odpowiedział spokojnym, aczkolwiek stanowczym głosem. Ściskając w dłoni Ciszę, stał, ledwo trzymając się na nogach, które wydawały się pod nim łamać. Nagle zauważył, że jegomość ponownie wyciąga ramię przed siebie. Nagle rękę otoczyły purpurowe błyskawice. -Wprawdzie straciłem większość swoich mocy Kraata, ale niektóre, całkiem przydatne, udało mi się zachować. Po tych słowach wystrzelił łańcuchy piorunów w kierunku Riyena. Nie udało mu się uniknąć ataku. Błyskawicie poraziły go dotkliwie. Tenebris upadł na kolana, osłabiony. Jegomość zmrużył oczy, po czym spojrzał w górę. -Co ty na to, abyśmy kontynuowali na świeżym powietrzu? Zdanie Riyena mało go obchodziło, bo od razu, strzelając falą cienia, zrobił dziurę w suficie, po czym chwycił osłabionego przeciwnika i zabrał go na dach. ---- Mężczyzna stanął na krańcu dachu, a zaledwie jeden krok dzielił go od upadku. Odziany w zbroję wojownik spoglądał na ogromny słup światła, mrużąc z niezadowoleniem oczy. Nagle z cieni usłyszał głos. -Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? Mężczyzna odwrócił się i westchnął. -To może być niemałym problemem. Kiedy mam zacząć? -Kiedy nosiciel Shelek załatwi sprawę z Emalgiem. Nieistotne, jaki będzie wynik walki. -Rozumiem. Zajmę się tym. -Oczywiście, że się zajmiesz. Po to cię wynająłem. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziesz. -Zapominasz chyba kim jestem, jednym z najlepszych najemników Północnego Kontynentu. Wojownik raz jeszcze zwrócił się w kierunku wielkiej świetlistej wieży a jego pracodawca mruknął z irytacją. -Na to też liczę, Ashad. Rozdział VII Riyen splunął krwią. Kopniak oponenta powalił go na ziemię. Był silny. I to bardzo. Nawet się nie starał, a i tak górował nad Tenebrisem. Prorok wstał i spojrzał na przeciwnika. Ten wydawał się być zawiedziony. -Rozczarowujesz mnie. Nie jesteś w stanie nawet ustać i patrzeć na mnie na równym poziomie. Po prostu się ciebie pozbędę. Mówiąc to, pochylił się i dotknął dachu. Nagle potężna fala eksplozji pomknęła ku Riyenowi. Ten ledwo uskoczył, ale siła wybuchu odrzuciła go w przód. Kątem oka zobaczył jak Makuta ponownie wystrzeliwuje w jego kierunku błyskawice. Tenebris przeturlał się, unikając kolejnego porażenia. Choć z trudnościami, udało mu się wstać. Nagle pod stopami Riyena wyrosło kilka cienistych macek, które wchłonęły go do ciemności. Po chwili macki zniknęły, tak samo jak i Tenebris. Tajemniczy wojownik przymrużył jedno oko na znak zdziwienia, lecz po chwili zaczął chichotać. -Posiadasz ciekawe umiejętności. Lecz na nic ci się to nie przyda. Nie ukryjesz się w cieniach. Cienie to ja. - odrzekł, rozglądając sie w poszukiwaniu Riyena. - Ja jestem ciemnością. Mówiąc to, tupnął nogą, a spod niej wydobyły się purpurowe błyskawice, które objęły cały sufit. "Cień" uśmiechnął się, gdy z mroku wyskoczył Riyen, porażony. Tenebris nie miał sił wstać. Cień jedynie mógł się śmiać. -Moja moc rośnie za każdym razem, gdy wieża sięga wyżej. Jesteś dla mnie zaledwie kupą popiołu, którą zdmuchnę jednym oddechem. Riyen zastanawiał się nad jego słowami. Jego moc rośnie wraz ze wzrostem wieży? Nie miał sił, ani czasu by się nad tym zastanawiać, albowiem Cień podszedł do niego i kopnął mocno w brzuch. Tenebris wykrztusił krew, łapczywie chwytając powietrze. Wtem Cień chwycił go za szyję i uniósł, tak, że ich wzrok był na równym poziomie. I nagle z jego ust wydostał się niski, mroczny głos. -Twój czas się skończył, Riyen. Już ponad 100 lat temu. ---- Wiła się po swoim łożu, ściskając zimną kołdrę. Zgrzytała zębami, starając się wytrzymać ból. Sądziła, że jej czaszka zaraz eksploduje. Nie była w stanie sprostać cierpieniu. Ledwo oddychała. -Nie, proszę... Podkulona, zdawała się zwijać w kłębek. Jej głos łamał się w połowie zdania. -Wybaczcie mi, błagam... Ja... ja... Płakała. Szlochała gorzkimi łzami, mocząc kołdrę. -Nie chciałam, ja... Va-, va- Wstała do pozycji siedzącej. Łzy dalej kapały z oczu, a jej głowa spoglądała w dół. Bolesne wspomnienia to najgorszy cios, jaki można było jej zadać. -Przepraszam, Vartako. Nie zamierzam już dłużej się ukrywać. Nie tym razem! Mówiąc to, zeszła z łóżka i pomknęła w stronę drzwi. Głośny trzask zakończył symfonię łez i rozpaczy. I nastała głucha cisza. ---- Ashad rozglądnął się. Mnóstwo zwłok sprawiało wrażenie przerażającej scenerii, lecz on się tym nie przejmował. Nie takie rzeczy już widział. Spokojnie brnąc przez rzeki krwi, najemnik badał każdy szczegół, każdy najmniejszy element. I nagle znalazł ukryte przejście. Było ono skryte pod biurkiem Emalga. Ashad bez żadnego wahania wszedł tam, uprzednio patrząc, czy nikt go nie obserwuje. Upewniając się, że jest sam, zszedł na dół po drabinie, zamykając po zejściu klapę, która prowadziła do nieznanego. Najemnik zapalił świecę i prowadzony blaskiem ognia, szedł naprzód przez dosyć szeroki korytarz. Zastanawiał się, jak Emalgowi udało się pozostawić to niezauważonym. Po dłuższej tułaczce w przód, Ashad dotarł do ogromnych, drewnianych drzwi. Drewno było brudne, pełne kurzu, i widać było od niego starość. Najemnik delikatnie otworzył wrota i wszedł do ogromnego pokoju. Sala naprawdę wydawała się masywna, już na pierwszy rzut oka najemnik zdziwił się tak wielką pustą przestrzenią. Sklepienie uchodziło do góry w postaci półłuku, a poboczne belki utrzymywały sufit. Strop był solidnie wykonany, mogło się zdawać, że nawet Ashad był pełen podziwu. Spojrzał przed siebie. Zauważył tam jakieś wywyższenie, okrągłą scenę, a wokół niej niewielkie, kamienne schodki. Do sceny prowadziła droga kolumn. Te kolumny były ułożone w dwóch szeregach. Każda miała sobie podobną, równolegle postawioną do niej. Na ich szczytach lśniły płomienie świec, umieszczonych w wydrążonym wgłębieniu. Ashad spokojnym krokiem zaczął przemierzać ścieżkę kolumn, zbliżając się do wywyższonej sceny. Gdy już stanął na piedestale, to co zauważył, zszokowało go niesamowicie. -Co... co na Karzahniego? To co ujrzał na ścianie, było malunkiem. Malunkiem, przedstawiającym ogromną bestię rozpościerającą swe skrzydła nad Wszechświatem Matoran. Były też jakieś inskrypcje, ale Ashad nie był w stanie ich odczytać. Nagle wszystko zaczęło się trząść. Zaskoczony najemnik nie utrzymał równowagi i upadł, ale wsparł się ramionami. -Więc ktoś w końcu znalazł tą komnatę. Tajemniczy głos przyciągnął jego uwagę. Ashad odwrócił wzrok w kierunku nieznanego głosu i zauważył tam jakąś postać. To, co rzucało się w oczy, to fakt, iż nieznajomy nie posiadał jednej ręki. Jegomość zmrużył oczy, najwidoczniej musiał wyczuć, że najemnik patrzy się na miejsce, gdzie niegdyś spoczywało ramię. Sufit zaczął się zawalać. Ashad przeturlał się, spadając z piedestału. Choć twardo uderzył barkiem o ziemię, to jednak ocalił sobie życie, gdyż po chwili scena została zmiażdżona przez ogromny fragment sklepienia. -Mój rozkaz był jasny. Jeśli komnata zostanie znaleziona... zburzyć ją. Najemnik rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. Chcieli pogrzebać go żywcem. -Cóż, żegnam cię, nieznajomy. Nie sądzę, aby dane nam było spotkać się ponownie. Jednoręki jegomość opuścił salę, a po chwili wejście zostało zawalone przez sufit. Ashad przeklął głośno i zaczął nerwowo szukać wyjścia. Żadnego nie mógł znaleźć. Sklepienie zawalało się szybciej. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a komnata i jej tajemnice zniknęły pod gruzami. ---- Riyen wstał, by ponownie oberwać pięścią w twarz. Nie radził sobie z przeciwnikiem. Nie był nawet w stanie ustać dłużej niż kilka sekund. Od razu był powalany na ziemię. Cieniste ręce uderzały go z niesamowitą prędkością, a jego całe ciało cierpiało od nadmiaru bólu. Tenebris kaszlnął raz czy dwa, a kolejna mroczna dłoń wbiła mu się w brzuch. Prorok splunął krwią i odleciał do tyłu. -Znudziłeś mnie, Riyenie. Mam już dosyć tej zabawy. Czas przejść do kolejnej fazy. - mówiąc to, zaczął zbliżać się do świetlistej wieży. - Doświadczysz zaszczytu zobaczenia tego z bliska. Przyjrzyj się uważnie. -Skąd... skąd znasz moje imię? - zapytał, wycieńczony. Przeciwnik odwrócił głowę i spojrzał z poirytowaniem na leżącego rywala. -A czy to istotne? Już niedługo nie będzie cię to obchodziło. W sumie, to nie wydaje mi się, abyś w ogóle po tym coś czuł. Riyen wstał, choć obolały i zmierzył wroga zimnym wzrokiem. -Kim ty jesteś, na Karzahniego? Oponent westchnął i raz jeszcze odwrócił się w kierunku Tenebrisa, po czym uśmiechnął się pod maską. -Nazywam się Maleg. Makuta Maleg. Kiedy przybyłem tu jakieś ponad 300 lat temu, Matoranie nie byli zadowoleni z mojej obecności. Przy pomocy Toa szybko się mnie pozbyli. Ale Toa stali się słabi. Większość zginęła. Więc nic nie przeszkadzało mi wrócić. Z tym, że przez plan nie mogłem się pokazywać publicznie. Musiałem wymyślić jakąś przykrywkę. No i udało się. - rzekł, po czym zaśmiał się. - Ale naprawdę, ci głupcy. Nie zauważyli żadnego podobieństwa. Toa Emalg, Makuta Maleg. Zero skojarzeń? Naprawdę? Prorok słuchał jak Maleg śmieje się do rozpuku. W sumie to domyślał się, ale nie zamierzał ingerować. Więc to za jego sprawą Turaga Dhegor zginął. Riyen zmrużył oczy, jakby wściekły. Lecz nie potrafił zrozumieć dwóch rzeczy - skąd znał jego imię i o jakim planie mówił? Nagle Mroczna Dłoń chwyciła go za szyję i przyciągnęła do Makuty. Ten nawet nie patrzył na Tenebrisa, ba, nawet stał do niego plecami. -On powiedział, że najlepiej byłoby zacząć trzy dni później. Ale ja już nie mogę czekać! "On"? Riyen słuchał słów Malega, starając się wyzyskać jakieś informacje. -Dosyć tego! Czas kończyć. A co do ciebie... - powiedział, po czym odwrócił się do Proroka. -...jesteś ostatnim kluczem do kłódki, która skrywa ogromną moc! Chodź! Nakarm ją! Wtem dziwna chmura wyszła z słupa światła i objęła Tenebrisa. Riyen zaczął czuć jak słabnie. Najwidoczniej wieża zabierała jego energię. -Dobrze. Doskonale. Nakarm ją do syta, a ja będę się delektował każdą chwilą, każdym momentem, gdy uchodzi z ciebie życie. Riyen starał się opierać, ale nie miał sił. To coś było zbyt potężne, zbyt potężne w stosunku do niego. Zaczął się poddawać. I nagle stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Świetlista wieża zaczęła się zniekształcać i poruszać niczym niekontrolowany strumień wody. Maleg spojrzał przerażony na słup światła, a potem w dół, przez dziurę w dachu, którą wcześniej zrobił. Riyen również to zrobił. Obaj zauważyli tam jakąś sylwetkę, działającą przy wieży. Rozpoznali w niej kobietę, ale Tenebris nie mógł dokładnie stwierdzić, kim była. Makuta jednak zdawał się ją rozpoznawać. -Ty?! Jak śmiesz. Ty mała... Maleg, skupiając gniew na tajemniczej kobiecie, zapomniał o Riyenie. Mroczna Dłoń Makuty osłabła i Tenebrisowi udało się z niej wyswobodzić. Maleg zauważył to i ponownie zwrócił swą uwagę na przeciwnika. Było już za późno - Prorok pchnął Makutę do tyłu. Emalg wpadł do środka wieży. Głośny krzyk bólu rozwiał się po mieście. -TY! JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ?! Cały plan... Cały plan! Maleg wrzeszczał z bólu, trzęsąc się niekontrolowanie. Wieża zaczęła pobierać z niego energie. Ryk Makuty odbijał się echem w głowie Riyena. Tenebris patrzył jak ciało Malega rozpada się wewnątrz słupu światła. Nagle pofragmentowane ciało Emalga zniknęło całkowicie. Wieża dalej się wiła, aż w końcu zaczęła maleć i zniknęła. Potężna fala uderzeniowa skruszyła sufit i odepchnęła Riyena do tyłu. Prorok uderzył twardo głową o podłoże. Teraz już nie potrafił wstać. Był za bardzo osłabiony. "Nie zasypiaj, nie zasypiaj", mówił do siebie. Powieki opadały mu na oczy, a on walczył ze zmęczeniem. Obraz rozmazał mu się i zaczął ciemnieć. Wtem w tym rozmazanym obrazie dojrzał kobiecą sylwetkę, pochylającą się nad nim. Kobieta szepnęła mu coś do ucha, ale nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Stracił przytomność. Rozdział VIII Otworzył oczy. Bezkresna ciemność. Znowu. Leżał. Tak sądził, bowiem nie mógł mieć pewności, wszędzie panowała pustka i nicość. Jedynie on był jakimś żywym punktem na tle nieskończonej otchłani. Wstał do pozycji siedzącej i rozglądnął się. Nic nie zauważył. ''-Mnie szukasz?'' Odwrócił się, dopiero teraz zauważywszy niewielką istotkę, skrywającą się w cieniach bezkresnego mroku. Ponownie spoglądała na niego obojętnym, choć mogło się wydawać, że smutnym, wzrokiem. Jej ciało spowijała szata ciemności. ''-Znowu tu jesteś? - rzekł, zaczynając rozmowę.'' ''-Gdzie niby miałabym pójść?'' Fakt. Gdzie miała się podziać istotka w jego głowie? Nie wiedząc, jak odpowiedzieć, zamilknął. Jedynie wstał i zaczął się rozciągać. ''-Jak się czujesz?- zapytała, a w jej głosie wydawało się słyszeć troskę.'' Zdziwiony, spojrzał na nią. Zaskoczony pytaniem, jedynie kiwnął głową na znak, że wszystko w porządku. ''-Co się ze mną stało?'' ''-Zemdlałeś, gdy Makuta został pokonany. Jakaś Vortixx cię zabrała i zaopiekowała się tobą.'' Zamyślał się. Vortixx? Zaczął kojarzyć fakty. ''-Nie sądzisz, że czas się obudzić? Wstawaj.'' Spojrzał na nią, wyrwany z zadumy. Nagle cienie zaczęły go pochłaniać i już po chwili zniknął. Gdy przepadł w mroku, ona spojrzała w górę i zapytała sama siebie: ''-Kiedy w tej nocy zalśni księżyc?'' ---- Riyen obudził się gwałtownie. Zmęczony, ledwo mógł oddychać. Starając się chwytać powietrze, spojrzał przed siebie. Ściana pełna przeróżnych malunków i inskrypcji. Jakieś szafki, komody, różne dzbany, czy pamiątki. -Przestraszyłeś mnie. Kobiecy, delikatny i znany mu głos przykłuł jego uwagę. Spojrzał w bok, aby zobaczyć siedzącą obok niego Vortixx. Theora. -Nie powinieneś się jeszcze poruszać. Połóż się. - powiedziała, przypierając go delikatnie do łóżka. Gdy ponownie leżał, wzięła mokry ręcznik i położyła na jego czole. Przyjemne uczucie zimna przeszyło całe jego ciało. Czuł się niesamowicie zrelaksowany. Tak bardzo, że już nie miał ochoty wstawać. Chłód przejmował całe jego ciało, a on nie zamierzał mu się przeciwstawiać. -Nie byłam od początku po stronie Malega. Riyen spojrzał na Vortixx. Patrzyła w ziemię smutnym wzrokiem, przepełnionym wyrzutami sumienia. Jej szkarłatne oczy postanowiły w końcu spoglądnąć na niego. Siedziała na krześle, ściskając pięści na kolanach. Westchnęła głęboko, po czym zapytała go: -Wysłuchasz mojej historii? Tenebris spojrzał na nią, zastanowił się przez chwilę i przytaknął. Theora więc zaczęła swoją opowieść. ---- Xia, jak pewnie wiesz, jest bardzo uprzemysłowiona. Wiele broni, tarcz i różnych narzędzi jest u nas produkowanych. Xia jest mieczem, który tnie ciała na wojnie. '' ''Nie podobało mi się na Xii. Smród chemikaliów i odór dymu przyprawiał mnie o wymioty. Nie znosiłam też mojej pracy. Pracowałam w jednej z tych fabryk na taśmie produkcyjnej. Fetor, wydobywający się z tych wielkich zbiorników przepełnionymi wszelkimi truciznami, był nie do zniesienia. Widziałam, jak wielu moich towarzyszy zatruwa się nimi i umiera. Zawsze strażnicy brali ich ciała i gdzieś zabierali. Sporządzali im pogrzeb, ale nie taki, jaki powinni dostać. Winni rozkładać się pod ziemią, a nie w płomieniach ognia, spalani jak stare, zużyte szmaty. Widzieliśmy to, ale nie reagowaliśmy. Inaczej skończylibyśmy jak oni. Zastanawiasz się pewnie, dlaczego ja pracowałam? Przecież to mężczyźni są robotnikami, a kobiety dominują u władzy. Dlaczego więc ktoś taki jak ja, pracował w tak niskowartościowej placówce? Odpowiedź jest prosta: pieniądze. Zaufałam kiedyś komuś, kogo uważałam za najlepszego przyjaciela, ale zostałam przez niego zdradzona. Popadłam w długi, podobnie wiele innych kobiet. Nie mając jak ich spłacić, stałyśmy się służebnicami, wręcz przedmiotami. A każdy przedmiot można sprzedać. Zarządca fabryki z niemałą satysfakcją przyjął kilka nowych pracownic. Podobno zaczął zarządzać fabryką, po tym, jak zostawił swojego przyjaciela na pastwę "Góry". Z tym mam też pewną historię, ale opowiem ci ją później. Wracając do fabryki, nie byliśmy traktowani dobrze. Czuliśmy się bardziej niewolnikami, aniżeli pracownikami. Bicze, kajdany, łańcuchy. Ból, bezsilność i strach. Tylko tak kojarzę pracę w fabryce. Tam jednak poznałam go. Vortixx z południowej Xii. Przybył do centrum po tym, jak był ścigany w swoim terenie za liczne bunty i kradzieże. Patriota, można by powiedzieć. Zaprzyjaźniłam się z nim. Mimo pierwotnej nieufności, w końcu zaprzyjaźniłam się z nim. Mówił, jak chce naprawić Xię, jak chce ją wyzwolić z jarzma czarnych dymów i trucizn. Wydawał się dziwny, ale ta pewność i uczucia jakie wkładał w każde słowo oczarował mnie. Nie mogłam mu nie wierzyć. Walczył za nas. Za Vortixx. Za Xię. '' ''Jednakże, ostatecznie nie udało mu się umknąć zaciekawieniu Vortixx wyższego szczebla. Został w końcu złapany. Gdy w całej placówce ogłoszono wszystkim, aby zjawili się na placu kolejnego dnia, obawiałam się, że będzie miała miejsce publiczna egzekucja. Tak się jednak nie stało. Choć nie wiem, czy możliwość, która została wykorzystana, można nazwać lepszą. Gdy zebraliśmy się tam, wystawili go przed nami, obdartego z odzienia. Upokorzony i słaby, jedynie spoglądał na nas z ledwie płonącym ognikiem życia. Czekałam w napięciu na rozwój wydarzeń, powstrzymując ciało od natychmiastowej szarży na strażników. Czekałam na śmierć mojego przyjaciela. Lecz doczekałam się czegoś innego. "To jest zdrajca naszej rasy", mówili. "Musi zostać ukarany", mówili. "Lecz nie jesteśmy okrutni, dlatego damy mu ostatnią szansę". Gdy usłyszałam te słowa, moje serce przepełniła nadzieja. Nadzieja, że zostanie oszczędzony. Lecz nadzieja zamieniła się w wątpliwość. Bowiem po krótkiej chwili odkryli przed nami jego wyrok - wspinaczka na "Górę". Wspinaczka na "Górę" jest rodzajem obrzędu przejścia dla Vortixx. Dwoje Xiańczyków musiało wspiąć się na "Górę" i przeżyć. Jeśli oboje umknęli śmierci, dostają szanse na lepsze warunki pracy, lecz jeśli wróci tylko jeden - otrzymuje specjalny status. Ma to niby ukazywać, że potrafią przeżyć w świecie, kosztem czegokolwiek. Nie przejmowałam się zbytno. Wiedziałam, że jest wytrenowanym Vortixx i wspinaczka nie będzie dla niego problemem. Koszmar zaczął się dopiero później, gdy wybrano osobę, która podąży z nim. Naczelnik ustawił nas w szeregu i zaczął pytać: kto sprzymierza się z nim. Po dłuższej, napiętej ciszy, ostatecznie wielu pracowników powiedziało "To ona", wskazując na mnie. Zdradzili mnie całkowicie. Mogłam tylko trząść się ze strachu. Naczelnik spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się, po czym pociągnął mnie za ręke i osadził obok niego. "Ta dwójka stanie obok siebie w obrzędzie przejścia", rzekł. Nie wiedziałam co robić. Błagałam, aby się rozmyślił, ale jedynie mnie uderzył. On powiedział, abym milczała. Dodał też, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jego oczy, przed chwilą słabe, stały się nagle pewne siebie. Nie mogłam mu nie wierzyć. Dzień próby. Ja i on stanęliśmy przy górze, obładowani sprzętem spinaczkowym. Spojrzałam na niego z niepewnością, a on jedynie spoglądnął mi w oczy, uśmiechnął się i rzekł: "Nie bój się, ochronię cię przed wszystkim". Miało mi to dodać otuchy i rzeczywiście, dodało. W pełni opanowując strach, zaczęłam się wspinać. On po chwili podążył za mną. Wspinaczka była niezwykle ciężka. Choć byłam przystosowana do pracy fizycznej, to ta wycieńczyła mnie doszczętnie. Nie wiem ile razy opadałam, ale zawsze byłam łapana przez niego. Zawsze mnie ratował. Nie mam pojęcia, ile się wspinaliśmy, lecz na pewno nie była to tylko ulotna chwila. W końcu dotarliśmy do jakiegoś prostego gruntu na "Górze". Mogliśmy wręcz wyczuć jej głód. I to nas przerażało. Lecz on wciąż stanowił dla mnie poparcie, wciąż był moim płomieniem w ciemności. W końcu udało nam się znaleźć schronienie. Niewielka grota, wilgotna i chłodna. Mieliśmy ruszać dalej, ale zauważył moje zmęczenie. Nie chciał, abym się przemęczała. Dbał o mnie i pilnował. Czułam się bezpieczna, mimo nieprzyjaznego środowiska. Nagle jednak czar prysł. "Góra" zaczęła się trząść, a sklepienie jaskini pękać. Szybko to zauważył i od razu powiedział, abyśmy ruszali. Lecz ja nie mogłam. Byłam zbyt wycieńczona, by biegać. Podniósł mnie, zarzucił me ramię na swoje barki i zaczął mnie prowadzić. Jaskinia zaczęła się zawalać. I nagle nad nami opadł ogromny fragment sufitu groty. Gdyby mnie zostawił, mógłby uciec. Niestety, nie zrobił tego. Upadłam na ziemię. Czułam wibracje sejsmiczne, jakie tworzyła "Góra". Tak bardzo chciała nas pożreć. Gdy otworzyłam oczy, zauważyłam jego. Stał nade mną, a na jego twarzy malował się grymas bólu. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegłam dalszy plan. Na barkach utrzymywał ogromną skałę, która o mało nas nie zmiażdżyła. Zaczęłam łkać, próbowałam mu pomóc ją unieść, ale on tylko kazał mi się odsunąć. Kazał mi odejść. Nie. Nie mogłam go zostawić. Błagałam, aby mnie nie zostawiał. Lecz to już nie był jego wybór. Spojrzał na mnie ostatni raz i uśmiechnął się. Powiedział, że cieszył się, iż mnie poznał, i nie chce pozwolić, abym odeszła. "Idź", mówił. "Wygraj dla nas". Odsunęłam się, wyszłam z groty, zalana łzami. Spoglądnęłam za siebie raz jeszcze, a on już leżał, miażdżony przez skałę. Lecz dalej się uśmiechał. Uśmiechał się do mnie, dopóki jego twarz nie zasypały głazy. To był koniec. Kolejna dusza nakarmiła "Górę". Kiedy wróciłam, przyznano mi specjalny status, jak to było w tradycji. Wygrałam, lecz nie czułam się zwycięzcą. Ciemność. Jaskinia. Góra. Przewyższyło mnie to wszystko. I w końcu stwierdziłam, że warto dbać tylko o siebie. O nikogo innego. W ten sposób mogę uniknąć bólu, jaki nastąpi po stracie bliskich. Lecz nie potrafiłam. W mojej głowie była pustka, i tkwiła w niej tylko jedna myśl. Jedno słowo. Jedno, ważne imię. Jego imię. Vartaka. ---- Riyen szedł spokojnym krokiem w kierunku Siedziby Turaga. Rozważał słowa Theory, która uratowała go dzień wcześniej. "Nie oczekuje od ciebie przebaczenia, nie błagam o rozgrzeszenie. Jedynie chcę, abyś zrozumiał. Nie zamierzam dłużej cię martwić. Zniknę na jakiś czas, odejdę daleko stąd. Do zobaczenia, cieniu." Postanowiła odejść i poukładać sobie życie. Riyen podchodził do tego raczej obojętnie, ale rozumiał ją. Wiedział jak to jest, gdy nie posiada się sensu życia, ani miejsca na ziemi. Teraz jednak nastąpił koniec jej koszmaru. Jej grzechów. Maleg został zabity, a władzę w mieście przejmie Ulegyn. Nie żeby go to jakoś specjalnie obchodziło, ale twierdził, że było to całkiem rozsądne rozwiązanie. Na pewno był lepszym wyborem, niż sam Maleg. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy dotarł do Wieży. Spojrzał na nią. Naprawa poszła bardzo szybko jak na jeden dzień. Ten budynek musiał być naprawdę istotny dla miasta. Riyen wzruszył ramionami, po czym wszedł do środka. Jego celem była miejska biblioteka. Szukał pewnej informacji. Otworzył drzwi. Chłodne powietrze uderzyło go w twarz, gdy przeszedł przez próg i dostał się do raju książek. Nie wiedział, czego tu mogło brakować. Ogromne regały tworzyły wręcz labirynt. Gdzieniegdzie stały niewielkie, drewniane stołki, z których mogli korzystać przybyli czytelnicy. Po lewej znajdowało się biurko bibliotekarki, która okazała się być Turagą Wody. Riyen kiwnął głową na przywitanie, a ona odwdzięczyła się tym samym gestem. Tenebrisowi spodobało się to miejsce. Było tu chłodno i cicho. Spokojnie, jak nigdzie w tym mieście. Goście w ciszy czytali przeróżne księgi, mapy, artykuły, bardziej zaciekawieni ich fikcyjnym światem, aniżeli rzeczywistością. Riyen nie zamierzał im przeszkadzać i podszedł do Turagi. Ta przywitała się już słowami i zapytała co chce. -Chciałbym zbiór obecnych listów gończych. Proszę wyszukać tego o imieniu "Ashad". Bibliotekarka skinęła głową, po czym skierowała się do regału za nią. Po jakimś czasie ujrzała album listów. Był on jednak za wysoko dla niej, więc posłużyła się stoliczkiem, aby dosięgnąć księgi. Gdy już jej się udało, zeszła ze stołka i rzuciła album na blat biurka. Tumany kurzu wzbiły się w powietrze. Turaga chuchnęła, chcąc wyczyścić księgę z kurzu. Gdy spojrzała na Riyena, ten ocierał twarz z pyłów, które poleciały na niego. Turaga dostrzegła to i zaczęła przepraszać, Tenebris jednak nie wziął tego sobie do serca, a jego ekspresja pozostała niezmienna. Przyjął przeprosiny, głównie dlatego, aby już uciszyć bibliotekarkę, której płyta zacięła się na "przepraszam", oraz poprosił, aby szukała. Turaga jedynie przytaknęła i poczęła przewracać karty. Riyen dostrzegł wiele dziwnych typów wśród osób poszukiwanych. Przeróżne rasy, gatunki, o których pojęciu nawet nie wiedział. I jeszcze co dziwniejsze zarzuty. Widząc, że trochę to zajmie, Tenebris odwrócił się i zaczął przemierzać wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Biblioteka składała się z dwóch pięter. Na pierwszym ustawiony był cały labirynt regałów pełnych ksiąg oraz kilka stoliczków. Po lewej ścianie i prawej prowadzone były schody do góry, na pierwsze piętro. Tam było już więcej pustej przestrzeni, z racji tego, że stało tam mniej regałów niż na dole. Tam stoliki były już trochę większe, i mogło przy nich usiąść więcej niż tylko jedna osoba. I tak przede wszystkim Riyena zaciekawiła literatura - tak ogromny zbiór ksiąg w jednym miejscu. Tylko książęk do przeczytania. Szkoda, że nie miał na to czasu. -Znalazłam. Głos Turagi przykuł jego uwagę. Riyen odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią. Ta jedynie wskazała palcem na księgę. Tenebris spojrzał i oniemiał. -Więc to jest Ashad? - zapytał niepewnie. -Tak. Jeśli chcesz, mogę jeszcze podać- Nie dokończyła, bowiem jej rozmówca rzucił szybkie "dziękuję" i opuścił w pośpiechu bibliotekę. ---- Riyen rozejrzał się. Przed jego oczami stał ogromny magazyn na obrzeżach miasta. Ponoć niegdyś skupywano tutaj zasoby przeróżnych broni, sprowadzanych z Xii. Obecnie był jednak wypustoszały. Tenebris spojrzał za siebie, sprawdzając czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Nie zauważając ni żywej duszy, postanowił wejść do środka. Od razu przywitało go chłodne powietrze, praktycznie uderzające go w twarz. Po chwili jednak przyzwyczaił się do zmiany temperatury. Spojrzał na wnętrze budynku. Jak twierdził, tak też było. Magazyn był pusty i znajdowało się tutaj tylko kilkanaście skrzynek, zapewne z opuszczonym ładunkiem broni. Budynek wydawał się od dawna nie odwiedzany. Brud i kurz lęgał się prawie wszędzie. Ściany zdawały się ledwie trzymać, całe popękane i wyniszczone. -Czegoś szukasz, przyjacielu? Znany mu głos przykuł jego uwagę. Stał tam. Odziany w czarno-żółtą zbroję strzelec polerował swój miotacz. Broń miała dwie odzielne części, z których wystrzeliwywana była różna amunicja. Górne szczypce wystrzeliwywały dysk Kanoka, dolne natomiast używały jako amunicji kul Zamor. Choć zdał on sobie sprawę z obecności Riyena, jego wzrok dalej skupiony był na miotaczu. -Bardziej kogoś. Ulegyn powiedział mi, że tutaj będziesz. Tym razem mężczyzna spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę, odwracając oczy od broni. -Czyżby? -Tak. Nagła cisza jedynie zwiększyła napięcie pomiędzy nimi. Tylko wiatr wiejący na zewnątrz zdawał się przerywać monotonię ciszy. Strzelec postanowił jednak to przerwać. -Nie trudno mi się dziwić. Tyle tu pozostawionej amunicji. Spójrz, cała skrzynia wypełniona Zamorami. Jak nie skorzystać z takiego bogactwa. - powiedział, po czym wskazał na stojącą obok niego skrzynię na kółkach, pełną wspomnianych kul. - Więc, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? -Szukałem cię tyle czasu, a ty siedziałeś i śmiałeś się pod moim nosem. - odparł Riyen. - Czyż nie tak, Ashadzie? Mężczyzna mruknął zdziwiony, a jego wzrok już w pełni skupił się na Tenebrisie. Przez moment zdawał się być zaskoczony, lecz po chwili zaczął się śmiać. -Hahaha, dobre. Naprawdę tym mnie zaskoczyłeś. A tak na poważnie to- -Masz mnie za głupca? Naprawdę sądziłeś, że poszukiwany najemnik nie zostanie zilustrowany? Uśmiech strzelca zniknął. Jego pozbawione napięcia oczy zostały teraz przymrużone. -A więc to tak... Nagle mężczyzna kopnął skrzynię w kierunku Riyena. Gdy była już blisko niego, wystrzelił w jej ładunek. Eksplozja Zamor skruszyła podłogę i odrzuciła Tenebrisa do tyłu na kilka bio. Prorok uderzył twardo plecami o podłożę. Gdy obolały wstał, od razu musiał uniknąć kolejnego wystrzału. Tym razem Ashad posłał w jego kierunku dysk Kanoka. Tenebrisowi udało się uskoczyć przed atakiem, lecz niedbale, przez co ponownie skończył tuląc zimną podłogę. Szybko jednak wstał i zaczął biec ku strzelcowi. Ten jedynie syknął pogardliwie i wystrzelił kolejne kule Zamor. Riyenowi udało się jednak ich uniknąć. Ashad westchnął, po czym wystrzelił spowalniające Kanoka. Bieg Riyena wydawał się teraz być równy jego zwyczajnemu chodzeniu. Najemnik spokojnym krokiem zbliżył się do Tenebrisa i wycelował w niego, uprzednio przeładowując miotacz Zamor. Gdy kula miała już wystrzelić, przed Riyenem utworzyła się ściana cieni, która skutecznie zablokowała wystrzał. Kiedy przeszkoda opadła, okazało się, że działanie Kanoka minęło i Tenebris wrócił do poprzedniej szybkości. Od razu uderzył Ashada pięścią w twarz. Najemnik zatoczył koło, po czym ponownie wycelował miotacz w kierunku Riyena. Jak się okazało, rywal również wykonał ruch i przy szyi Ashada spoczywało ostrze Ciszy. Wojownicy stali w bezruchu. -Wygląda na to, że pat, czyż nie? -Nie byłbym taki pewien. Nagle wymianę zdań przerwało klaskanie. Oboje spojrzeli w kierunku dźwięku, nie tracąc czujności i wciąż trzymając broń w gotowości. Wtem z cieni wyłonił się Vortixx. Ulegyn. -Więc odkryłeś jego tożsamość. Widzę, że wszczęliście tu sporą burdę. Ta eksplozja była dosyć głośna. Chciałbym z wami porozmawiać, ale może najpierw opuścimy to miejsce? Za chwilę zbierze się trochę niepotrzebnych gości. Mówiąc to, skierował się do wyjścia. Riyen i Ashad spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, po czym oboje zgodzili się by przerwać walkę. Opuszczając swą broń, udali się za Ulegynem. ---- Theora zatrzymała się. Panowała już noc, a księżyc robił wszystko w swojej mocy, aby dostarczyć choć odrobinę światła. Vortixx była zdenerwowana. Nie spodziewała się, że zostanie zaproszona na spotkanie przez niego. Sądziła, że zginął w wieży. Nie miała czasu, musiała odejść i to szybko, więc kiedy dotarł do niej list, wahała się, czy aby na pewno przyjść na spotkanie. Ostatecznie postanowiła to uczynić. Zaczęła się trząść. I nie z powodu zimna, po prostu miała złe przeczucie. Wtem za jej plecami usłyszała kroki. Gwałtownie się odwróciła, aby ujrzeć go wyłaniającego się z cieni. -Karel. Więc jednak żyjesz. Theora postanowiła od razu zacząć rozmowę. Chciała rozładować napięcie. Bała się samej obecności Karela, zwłaszcza, że pomogła w zabiciu jego pana, któremu bezgranicznie ufał. Jego spojrzenie również przerażało. Zaskoczeniem był również kolor jego oka. Zamiast typowej gnilnej zieleni, przepełniała je teraz ciemna, wręcz mroczna czerwień. -Widzę, że odzyskałeś ramię. - rzekła, jąkając się przy tym. W istocie, tam, gdzie niedawno nie było nic, znowu zagościła kończyna. Karel spojrzał na wspomnianą rękę i zacisnął jej pięść. Zdecydowanie była prawdziwa. -Więc, o czym chciałeś- Nie skończyła. Ciemna dłoń chwyciła ją za głowę i uniosła ponad ziemię. Karel ściskał jej łeb w swoich szponach. -Hej, co ty robisz, na Karzahniego?! -''Mnie się nie zdradza, Theoro.'' Znajomy głos przyprawił ją o ciarki. Strach diametralnie wzrósł, a ona spojrzała z przerażeniem na mężczyznę. Bandaże wykrzywiły się, zapewne pod nimi napastnik uśmiechał się szyderczo. -Nie. Nie! To niemożliwe. Przecież- -''Co jest takie niemożliwe, Theoro. Jestem Makutą. Zniszcz mi jedno, dwa ciała, załatwię sobie trzecie. Cóż, Karel nie był zachwycony moim planem, ale szybko się do tego przyzwyczaił. Musiałem go tylko natchnąć.'' A więc dorwał go. Zdradził swojego najbardziej oddanego sługę, który wierzył mu bez końca. Ufał w całości. A on go tak potraktował. -''Nie toleruję zdrady, Theoro. I nie zamierzam pozostawić cię bez kary.'' Mówiąc to, kopnął studzienkę. Otworzyło się wejście do kanałów. Vortixx spojrzała w dół i zaniemówiła. Potem spojrzała z przerażeniem w oczach na swego byłego pana. Wydawał się wręcz powstrzymywać od smiechu. -''Podobno płaczkom kończy się jedzenie, a z powodu śmierci Turagi Dhegora dostawa się opóźnia. Nie możemy tego tak zostawić, prawda?'' Wtem z kanałów zaczęły dobiegać szlochy i pomruki, a w ciemności zdawało się coś poruszać. "Karel" uśmiechnął się. -''Szybcy jak zawsze. Cóż, nie będziemy tego przedłużać. Nie lubię długich pożegnań.'' -Nie. Nie! Proszę! - błagała Theora. Płakała. Łzy spływały z jej policzków. Była rozżalona i wściekła na samą siebie, że jednak przyszła. Prosiła, skomlała o litość. Ale on nie skupiał się na znaczeniu jej słów. Sam jej szloch doprowadzał go do niebywałej radości. -''Nie ma kolejnej szansy, Theoro. Wiedz jednak, że w czasie, gdy mi służyłaś, byłaś naprawdę całkiem przydatna. Tak się zmarnować... Przez jakieś głupie wspomnienie. No cóż, bywa. Vartaka pewnie byłby smutny, gdyby dowiedział się, jak skończyła jego ukochana.'' Po tych słowach wystawił swoją dłoń tak, aby Xianka wisiała dokładnie nad dziurą prowadzącą do kanałów. -NIE! BŁAGAM! OSZCZĘDŹ MNIE! - zrozpaczony głos wyrywał się co chwilę z jej ust. -''Żegnaj Theoro. Obyś nie cierpiała... za długo.'' Mówiąc to, puścił ją. Vortixx przepadła w objęciach cieni. Po chwili dało się słyszeć jakieś wrzaski, a jeszcze później szybkie kroki, ryki i odgłosy rozrywanego mięsa. I nagle ze studzienki wyrosły dwie ręce, które chwyciły się ziemi. Ramiona były całe we krwi, rozszarpane, ledwo trzymały się na swoim miejscu. Ramiona te próbowały się wespnąć, niestety na próżno. Już po chwili zostały wciągnięte i przepadły w odmętach ciemności. Nastała cisza. Maleg w ciele Karela uśmiechnął się, po czym zamknął studzienkę i odszedł, przepadając w uliczce. Obok otworu odcisnęły się w krwi ślady dłoni. Dłoni kobiety, która porzuciła wszystkie swoje ideały, by przeżyć. Kobiety, która ponownie je przyjęła, by zacząć nowe życie. Kobiety, która nie zdążyła chwycić nowej szansy. Kobiety, która w ostatnich chwilach desperacko walczyła o swoje życie. Rozdział IX Riyen przeglądał mapę. Według niej wyspa Despara znajdowała się kilkadziesiąt kio na wschód od Północnego Kontynentu. To właśnie ona była celem ich podróży. Tenebris westchnął i spojrzał za siebie, na swojego towarzysza. Ashad wydawał się żyć w swoim świecie, polerował swą broń, nucąc przy tym jakąś pieśń. Raz zdawała się powolna, smutna, by po chwili wybuchnąć, stając się dynamiczna, gwałtowna. Riyen nie pytał najemnika, co to za pieśń, zresztą nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Wolał studiować mapę, każdy jej skrawek, każdą wiedzę, którą ofiarowała. Oprócz samych nazw wysp, czy kontynentów, zawierała ona również krótkie notatki na temat praktycznie każdego z nich w niej zawartej. Mruknął z niezadowolenia i oparł dłonie o pokład, unosząc głowę ku niebu. Przypomniał sobie spotkanie z Ulegynem dzień temu. ''-Chciałbym, abyście udali się na wyspę Despara i spotkali z jej władcą.'' ''-Dlaczego niby mielibyśmy to robić?'' ''-Tyhgra i Despara od dawien dawna wiązała umowa handlowa. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi w interesach. My dostarczaliśmy im Protostal, a oni nam przeróżne rzeczy, które znajdują się na ich wyspie. Turaga Dhegor osobiście znał władcę wyspy, jako Toa uratował go przed niechybną śmiercią. Jednakże... od sporego czasu Despara nie daje znaku życia. Nie mamy pojęcia dlaczego. Wysyłaliśmy już kiedyś ludzi, ale nie wrócili. Dlatego wynająłem do tego Ashada, który wyszedł cało z wielu sytuacji. A skoro pojawiłeś się i ty, sądzę, że powinniście tam wyruszyć razem.'' ''-Dlaczego ja? Nie jestem mu do niczego potrzebny.'' ''-Być może, ale macie jakieś niezałatwione sprawy, czyż nie? W drodze będziecie mogli je załatwić. Tylko nie walczcie na morzu. Nie przydacie się, gdy skończycie na dnie oceanu.'' I tak właśnie skończył na tej łajbie. Nie miał ochoty przez to wszystko przechodzić, ale nie mógł pozwolić, aby Ashad znowu mu umknął. Dlatego też postanowił wyruszyć z nim. Nagle poczuł dotyk pyska swojego wierzchowca. Pogłaskał go po szyi, a ten w odpowiedzi zacharczał radośnie. -Przez całą drogę milczysz, wpatrujesz się w ten stęchły skrawek papieru i mruczysz cały czas pod nosem. Coś cię trapi? Riyen odwrócił się w jego kierunku i spojrzał nań obojętnym wzrokiem. -Rany, tyle w tobie życia. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego mnie ścigałeś, ale wolałbym o tym porozmawiać na lądzie. Kiedy już dotrzemy i spotkamy się z tym władcą, załatwimy nasze porachunki. A na razie... co ci chodzi po głowie? -Zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz. Jesteś najemnikiem, prawda? Osobą, która raczej zajmuje się cięższymi sprawami, czyż nie? - przerwał na moment, a widząc przytaknięcie szybkim ruchem głowy, kontynuował. - Dlaczego więc zostałeś wynajęty do takiej lekkiej sprawy? Do pokojowego spotkania z jakimś władcą? Nastała cisza. Ashad złapał się za podbródek i uniósł wzrok, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Po chwili znów zwrócił swój wzrok na Riyena. -Racja. Ulegyn musi się czegoś obawiać. Niestety, nie wiem czego. - najemnik spojrzał na Tenebrisa poważnie, lecz po chwili cała powaga zniknęła z jego twarzy. - Cóż, dopóki mi płaci, nie mam się czego czepiać. Prorok uśmiechnął się delikatnie, lecz sekundę później wrócił do swojej zwykłej, ponurej twarzy. -Sprawdzimy na miejscu. - rzekł, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął obserwować morze. Ashad spojrzał na niego z przymrużonymi oczami, po czym też westchnął i powiedział do siebie, tak, aby Riyen go nie usłyszał. -Ta, zobaczymy... ---- Otworzył oczy i wstał gwałtownie. Jego oddech był ciężki, łapczywie starał się zdobyć powietrze. Przeleciał wzrokiem po okolicy. Ciemność. Znowu tu był. Uspakajając się, wstał i zaczął przyglądać się, w poszukiwaniu kolejnych nienormalnych zjawisk. Jak zawsze. Jednakże niczego nie dostrzegł. Pustka. Bezdenna otchłań. ''-Znowu tu jesteś.'' Odwrócił się. Stała tam. Niewielka istotka patrzyła się na niego swymi złotymi oczami. Dalej stała w cieniu, jakby zaniepokojona jego obecnością. Zmrużył oczy, próbując ujrzeć więcej detali. Niestety, istotka świetnie skrywała się w ciemności. ''-Ty też. Zastanawiam się co tutaj robisz. - odrzekł, dalej wpatrując się w nią.'' ''-Oczywiście. Zostanę tu, dopóki się nie przebudzisz. - powiedziała stanowczo.'' ''-Dopóki się nie przebudzę?'' ''-Tak. Będę na to czekała. Nie mamy już wiele czasu... Wstawaj, dopłynęliście. Czas wrócić.'' I nagle pochwyciły go czarne dłonie. Czuł jak zaczyna zanikać. Lecz nim się obudził, usłyszał jeszcze jej słowa. ''-Dopilnuję, abyś się obudził. Nie będziesz już samotny. Znowu... będziemy razem.'' Riyen rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. Jej głos stał się ciepły, przyjazny. Wręcz znajomy... Poczuł ból. Jego głowa zaczęła okropnie boleć. Lecz ból nie trwał długo. Po chwili kompletnie utonął w czerni. Obudził sie. ---- Szli polną drogą. Riyen dalej odczuwał ból głowy. Kolejny sen. Kolejna wizja. Jeszcze bardziej tajemnicza niż zwykle. Zastanawiał się nad jej słowami. Nad jej uczuciami. Lecz nie mogł tego w pełni pojąć. Czuł, że głowa ponownie go rozboli, czuł, że kolejne sny nadejdą. Nagle poczuł jak coś klepie go w bark. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Ashada. -Znowu bujamy w obłokach? Nie wiem co chodzi ci po głowie, ale coś czuję, że wolałbym nie wiedzieć. - powiedział, śmiejąc się. Tenebris jedynie westchnął. Nagle usłyszał tętent kopyt. Spojrzał przed siebie. Zobaczył wóz, jadący w ich kierunku. Widocznie im się spieszyło. Woźnica zdawał się być przerażony, co jakiś czas oglądając się za siebie. Jego kolega, siedzący obok, nerwowo machał palcami. Ashad krzyknął, aby się zatrzymali. Woźnica wzdrygnął się i odwrócił, szukając kogoś za plecami. Nikogo nie znalazłszy, z powrotem skierował wzrok przed siebie i dopiero wtedy ich dostrzegł. Przypominając sobie, co mówił krzyk, zatrzymał konio-podobne Rahi. Zwierzaki parsknęły, rzucając łbami na prawo i lewo. -Cóż chcecie, przybysze? - spytał towarzysz woźnicy. -Wiecie może, którędy do stolicy. Ta mapa, którą otrzymaliśmy, jest widocznie nieaktualna. W miejscu drogi, którą chcieliśmy pójść znajduje się ogromny las. Spore torowisko. -Nic dziwnego, ta mapa jest jeszcze sprzed - mężczyzna zaprzestał, gdy woźnica poklepał go po ramieniu. - Tak, czy inaczej, droga do stolicy prowadzi prosto tędy. Podążajcie ścieżką, z której przybywamy. -Rozumiem, dziękujemy. Ashad już chciał iść, ale zatrzymał go głos. Należał on do woźnicy. -Dlaczego wybieracie się do stolicy? -Mamy tam coś do zrobienia. - odpowiedział Ashad spokojnym głosem. -Rozumiem, więc pozwólcie mi was ostrzec. Stolica jest pełna potworów. Riyen, do tej pory milczący, zapytał. -W stolicy są jakieś dzikie Rahi? Bestie? -Nie, nie o takich potworach mówię. - powiedział zaniepokojony woźnica. - Po prostu uważajcie na siebie. Podejrzewajcie wszystkich. To już nie jest bezpieczne miejsce. Powiedziawszy to, woźnica ruszył swoje wierzchowce, a te ponagliły naprzód. Riyen i Ashad jeszcze patrzyli przez chwilę jak odjeżdżają, a gdy zniknęli im z oczu, poszli dalej ścieżką. "O jakich potworach on mówił?", zastanawiał się Tenebris. Nie miał czasu, aby bardziej nad tym myśleć, gdyż Ashad przyspieszył kroku i kazał mu się pospieszyć. Prorok kiwnął głową i ruszył szybciej przed siebie. ---- Do ciemnego pomieszczenia wpadło smuga światła. Niewielki Matoranin pojawił się zza futryny i wszedł do środka. Oprócz niewielkiej świetlanej kreski, która ukazała się wraz z otwarciem drzwi, w całej sali panował mrok. -P-panie? - powiedział przerażonym głosem. -Czego? - warknęła postać skryta w cieniach. - Jestem zajęty jedną z moich lalek. -R-rozumiem. Jednak mam dla pana ważny komunikat. - mówił, dołożywszy wszelkich starań, aby jego głos nie złamał się ze strachu. -Mów więc. Postać rzuciła czymś w kierunku Matoranina. Obiekt potoczył się w cieniach, aż w końcu wylądował na smudze światła. Mikrus aż pisnął cicho, gdy owym obiektem okazała się urwana głowa jakiejś istoty. W jej oczach malowała się pustka, zanikający strach. Matoranin starał się wyprzeć z umysłu ten przerażający widok i postanowił kontynuować. -Jest tak jak on mówił. Przybyli. Tajemnicza osoba przestała bawić się czymś między palcami i spojrzała zza siedzenia. Jej czerwone oczy lśniły wśród otaczającej komnatę ciemności. Nagle postać uśmiechnęła się i wstała. Jej ślepia zdawały się świecić jeszcze bardziej. -A więc trzeba przywitać naszych gości. Po tych słowach zaczął chichotać. A już chwilę potem ten chichot zmienił się w maniakalny śmiech, który rozbrzmiał po całej sali i w uszach Matoranina. Widząc, że "pan" jest zajęty swym chorym rechotem, opuścił pomieszczenie tak cicho jak tylko się dało. W jego głowie jednak dalej rozbrzmiewał ten przerażający śmiech. ---- Riyen rozglądnął się. Las wręcz tętnił życiem. Wszędzie biegały, bądź latały, jakieś Rahi. Świeży zapach drzew uderzył w jego nozdrza. Musiało tu niedawno padać, zapach był intensywny. Tenebris odwrócił wzrok od flory i spojrzał przed siebie. Był już w stanie dostrzec mury stolicy. Ogromny, kamienny okrąg rozciągał się wokół niezliczonych budynków. Riyen nawet stąd mógł zobaczyć ogromną wieżę, która była częścią pałacu. Gdy tak przyglądał się strzelistej wieży, dotarli do bramy. -Kim jesteście, przybysze? - zapytał strażnik, stojący po boku ogromnych wrót. Po jego boku można było dostrzec kolejnego. Na szczycie muru także pilnowało dwóch kolejnych wartowników. Jeden, który się właśnie odezwał, był muskularnym Skakdi, prawie dwa razy wyższym od Riyena. Jego towarzysz pod zbroją okazał się być Vortixx, dobrze zbudowanym, choć nie tak barczystym co Zakazianin. Kolejnych dwóch na górze też było przedstawicielami rasy z Xii. Jeden ściskał w dłoni kuszę, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w jednej chwili mógł odstrzelić obu nieznajomych. Stojący obok Xiańczyk, podobnie jak ten na dole, dzierżył włócznię, na której zawieszony był łańcuch z czaszką, prawdopodobnie jakiegoś niewielkiego Rahi. Zakazianin przy pasie miał zapięte dwa tasaki, a za plecami można było jeszcze dostrzec pochwę, w której skrywał się ogromny, dwuręczny miecz. Tenebris zastanowił się. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, ucieczka byłaby raczej daremna. Jedyną rozsądną możliwością powinno być skrycie się wśród drzew, ale ci na dole mogliby ich szybko dogonić. Musimy dobrze to rozegrać, pomyślał. Zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć, lecz przerwał mu głos Ashada. -Spokojnie, przyjaciele, jesteśmy tylko podróżnikami. Wiele długich dni spędziliśmy na morzu, a kiedy dostrzegliśmy tę wyspę, postanowiliśmy się tu zatrzymać. Chcemy tylko uzupełnić zapasy, to wszystko. - rzekł z uśmiechem pod maską. Skakdi mruknął, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś. Spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, który delikatnie skinął głową. Powtarzając ten gest, Zakazianin ponownie zwrócił swój wzrok na dwóch przybyszy. -Dobra, możecie wejść. Tylko bez żadnych numerów. Oboje przytaknęli. Nagle wrota otworzyły się, a oczom Riyena i Ashada ukazało się tętniące życiem miasto. Przeszli przez granicę bramy i znaleźli się w środku. Ashad rozglądał się, podziwiając ogrom stolicy. Riyenowi natomiast coś innego chodziło po głowie. Czuł się tutaj dziwnie nieswojo. Czuł napięcie, które rozchodziło się od pleców po same koniuszki palców. I spoglądając raz jeszcze na wieżę, widoczną pewnie z całego miasta, w jego głowie zapanowała jedna myśl: Jakie potwory skrywa to miasto? Rozdział X -Dzięki za pomoc. -Nie przejmuj się tym. Taka moja praca. Ashad mruknął przytakująco i odszedł od przewodnika. Spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, który stał w bezruchu. Przechodnie omijali go, jakby był jakimś posągiem, zabytkiem, którego za nic nie można było tknąć. -Ej, co jest, zamroziło cię? - zapytał sarkastycznie. Riyen nie zareagował jakoś specjalnie żywo. Spojrzał kątem oka na Ashada i zmrużył oczy. Najemnik już wiedział, że Tenebris jest poważny. -Co jest? Ashad spoglądał niepewnie na swego towarzysza. Jego oczy, choć zdawały się pozbawione emocji, patrzyły z pasją na otaczający je świat. Mężczyzna wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć tej istoty. -Oni wszyscy... ich twarze... są puste. Martwe. Jakby ich życie było pasmem udręk i nieszczęść. - rzekł ponuro. Najemnik po słowach Riyena również zaczął przyglądać się przechodniom. Rzeczywiście, ich spojrzenia tonęły w smutku, jakby cierpieli samym egzystowaniem. Choć musiał przyznać, że było to raczej nienaturalne zjawisko, to jednak w głębi duszy Ashada to nie bardzo obchodziło. Zauważając jednak, że jego kompan zdawał się być przejętym tym faktem, klepnął go w bark i delikatnie popchnął do przodu, jak gdyby na znak, aby szedł naprzód. -Chodźmy stąd. - odparł cicho. Tenebris przytaknął i po chwili ruszyli naprzód. Ashad jeszcze obejrzał się za siebie, spoglądając na twarze mieszkańców. Nieważne jakiej rasy, każdy wyglądał niewyraźnie, niczym puste skorupy pozbawione swych dusz. Najemnik mruknął z zaintrygowaniem, jednak postanowił zostawić to za sobą i zaczął mówić do Riyena. -Od gościa, z którym rozmawiałem, dowiedziałem się, że ich władca przyjmuje tylko w godzinach popołudniowych, gdy słońce już zaczyna schodzić ku horyzontowi. Musimy trochę poczekać. - powiedział, patrząc na skrawek papieru, na którym zapisywał swoje notatki. - Cóż, poszukajmy jakiegoś miejsca do przeczekania. Co o tym myślisz? Riyen pozostawał bez większej ekspresji. Spojrzał zaledwie w bok i wskazał dłonią. Ashad odwrócił się w kierunku, który pokazał i zdziwił się. Wskazanym miejscem była niewielka biblioteka. Najemnik mrugnął jedną powieką. -Poważnie? Tenebris zdawał się zignorować sceptyczne podejście Ashada i począł iść w kierunku wejścia, uprzednio nakazując swemu wierzchowcu zostać przed ścianą budynku. Najemnik westchnął, po czym podążył za nim. ---- Choć z zewnątrz wydawała się niewielka, to w środku biblioteka nabierała w rozmiarze. Regały pełne książek tworzyły spory labirynt. Mimo niesamowitego zbioru ksiąg, biblioteka była opustoszała. Ni żywej duszy. Riyen podszedł do jednej z półek i chuchnął. Kurz podniósł się spod ksiąg. Stęchłe, zszarałe przez pyły książki, zdawały się praktycznie nieużywane, mimo swojego obecnego stanu. Ashad nawet nie przykuwał uwagi to panującej wewnątrz ciszy i od razu przysiadł przy jednym ze stolików, opierając głowę o dłoń, która wsparła się łokciem o blat stołu. Jedynie śledził znudzonym wzrokiem poczynania swego towarzysza. Tenebris przeglądał kolejne rzędy lektur, map, encyklopedii. Szukał czegoś ciekawego, czegoś, czego jeszcze nie poznał, nie odkrył. Wtem, sprawdzając tytuł kolejnych tomów, usłyszał specyficzne kliknięcie. Gdy spojrzał obok, dostrzegł, jak część ściany unosi się do góry, odkrywając skryty w ciemności pokój. Riyen zawołał cicho Ashada, który niechętnie wstał, lecz widząc ukryte przejście, ożywił się i podszedł do kompana. Tenebris pokazał gestem, aby ten był cicho, najemnik przytaknął prawie niesłyszalnie. Stąpając cichymi krokami, weszli do środka. Nagle "drzwi" za nimi zamknęły się z hukiem, zaskakując obu przybyszów. Nagle pomieszczenie zaczęły oświetlać zapalające się jedna po drugiej świece. -No i ciche wejście szlag trafił. - powiedział Ashad. -W rzeczy samej. Dwójka intruzów skupiła swój wzrok w cieniach, skąd dobiegł tajemniczy głos. Był smętny, zmęczony, ale zdecydowanie kobiecy. Gdy zapaliły się ostatnie świece, pomiędzy regałami, w środku pokoju, siedziała niewielka staruszka, prawdopodobnie Turaga. Nawet siedząc, wspierała się obiema rękoma na swojej drewnianej lasce, na której wyrzeźbione były dziwne znaki i inskrypcje. Nieznajoma nosiła Kanohi Rau, z której zrywała się już farba. Maska była popękana w kilku miejscach, zszarała również, zapewne ze starości. Odziana była w tajemnicze szaty w barwach jasnej szarości i purpury. Wokół niej tworzyły się stosy przeróżnych ksiąg, niektóre otwarte, inne zamknięte, czekające na przeczytanie, bądź już przeczytane. Tajemnicza kobieta otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na gości zmęczonym wzrokiem. -Cienie przeszłości w końcu przyćmą światło przyszłości. - powiedziała smutno. Obu przybyszów spojrzało nań zdziwionym spojrzeniem. -Mgła kłamstwa zostanie rozwiana, ukazując ścieżkę prawdy. -O czym ty gadasz, starucho?! - zakrzyknął Ashad, zniecierpliwiony. "Starucha" zmrużyła oczy, uciszając najemnika. Riyen postanowił nie popełnić tego samego błędu, co on, i zapytał spokojniej. -Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz? -Wkrótce się przekonasz. Na własnej skórze tego doznasz. - odrzekła, równie smutno, co wcześniej. Riyen zamyślił się nad jej słowami, ale nie potrafił wyciągnąć żadnych logicznych wniosków. -Nieważne. Chodź, Riyen, to strata czasu. Musimy spotkać się z tym władcą. - powiedział Ashad, chwytając towarzysza za bark. Staruszka mruknęła i spojrzała na nich. -Nie wychodźcie. Niedługo zajdzie słońce. -Co z tego? Nie boimy się ciemności. Spokojnie, dotrzemy. -W nocy nie jest już tak bezpiecznie jak za dnia. Choć za dnia bezpiecznie również nie jest. Tenebris odwrócił się i zaczął zastanawiać. W końcu począł kojarzyć fakty, choć nie posiadał pełnej pewności. Postanowił więc zapytać. -Masz na myśli potwory? Staruszka uniosła głowę tak, aby bezpośrednio spoglądnąć w oczy Riyena. -Więc ktoś już was ostrzegł. Tak, w mieście żyją potwory. Potwory gorsze od najdzikszych Rahi. Od najgroźniejszych legend. Dlatego, zostańcie. Choć dopiero ją poznał, Riyen nie miał wrażenia, aby nieznajoma kłamała. Jednakże, teraz nie mogli się zatrzymać. Już jutro mieli wracać. -Przykro mi. Musimy wyruszyć teraz. O wschodzie słońca ma nas już tu nie być. Doceniam twoją radę, i dziękuję za nią. Jednakże czas nagli. Nosicielka Rau spuściła głowę, wzdychając ponuro. -Dobrze więc. Uważajcie jednak. Niedługo poznacie prawdę, jaką skrywa stolica. Tenebris jedynie przytaknął ruchem głowy, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie przez otwarte wyjście, podążając za Ashadem, który już zniecierpliwiony, czekał przy regałach. Gdy wyszedł, fragment ściany służący za bramę, ponownie opadł, skrywając staruszkę w odmętach ciemności. -No nie gadaj, że bierzesz jej paplaninę na poważnie. - powiedział Ashad niepewnie. -Nie wydawała się kłamać. Bądź czujny. Coś mi tu nie pasuje. Riyen zaczął zmierzać do wyjścia, zostawiając zamyślonego najemnika za sobą. Ten po chwili westchnął i podążył za nim. ---- Kaszlnęła krwią. Zaczęło jej ciemnieć przed oczami. Traciła siły. Słyszała ich. Słyszała ich głosy za nią, ich kroki. Brzdęk ich broni. Bała się. Strach odbierał jej siłę do biegu. Ale musiała ruszać. Nie mogła. Nie chciała umrzeć. Nie tak, nie w ten sposób. Desperacja. Chęć przetrwania. Kogo obchodzi strach? Ruszyła dalej. Pojawiła się na głównej ulicy. Ni żywej duszy. Ruszyła w prawo. Ściskała mocno ranę od cięcia. Mimo to nie potrafiła wstrzymać krwawienia. Kolejna uliczka. Skoczyła na bok, upadła. Zaczęła się czołgać. Widząc ogromny kontener śmieci, chciała do niego wskoczyć. Byle się ukryć. Otworzyła śmietnik. To co zauważyła, przyprawiło ją o mdłości. Wewnątrz rozkładały się trupy, wiele trupów. Każdy był już wyniszczały, a robactwo łaziło sobie po nich, jakby po własnej rezydencji. Kobieta nie mogła na to patrzeć. Obrzydzenie wręcz odbijało się w spojrzeniu jej błękitnych oczu. Kroki, rozkazy za jej plecami. Czas dobiegał końca. Resztką sił skryła się za kontenerem i oparła o jedną z jego ścianek. Oddychała ciężko, starała się jednak opanować. Nie mogła umrzeć. Nie chciała. Całe jej ciało trzęsło się ze strachu. Przerażenie zaczynało sięgać zenitu, ledwo mogła utrzymać się przy przytomności. Kroki ustały. Odetchnęła z ulgą, płakała wręcz, ciesząc się, że wciąż żyje. -Proszę, proszę. Znalazłem naszego robaczka. Męski głos za nią. Oddech na karku. Rozszerzyła oczy w przerażeniu i powoli odwróciła głowę. Zobaczyła wysokiego Skakdi. Zakazianin był ubrany w ciężką zbroję, z zaschniętą na niej krwią. Skrywał lewe oko pod przepaską, można było jednak zobaczyć bliznę, idącą spod przepaski do górnej części szczęki. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się okropnie. Wtem za nim pojawili się kolejni żołnierze, na których twarzach również widniały przerażające uśmiechy. -N-nie... proszę. Płakała. Lecz tym razem nie ze szczęścia. Łzy zlewały się z wciąż płynąca krwią ze wspomnianej rany. -Prosisz? PROSISZ?! O co ty możesz prosić, ty suko?! - ryknął Skakdi. Odwróciła wzrok. Samo patrzenie na ich demoniczne wyrazy twarzy przyprawiało ją o niekontrolowane dreszcze. -P-proszę... nic nie zrobiłam. - mówiła przez szloch. Zakazianin zaniósł się diabolicznym śmiechem. Po chwili jednak jego twarz spoważniała. Bez namysłu uderzył ją w twarz. Kobieta upadła. Strużek krwi cieknął jej z zakrwawionych ust. Nie miała już sił wstać. Mężczyzna pomógł jej w tym, chwytając gwałtownie za coś, co można było nazwać włosami. Spojrzała na niego, choć łzy zasłaniały jej widok. -Nic nie zrobiłaś?! Jesteśmy strażą stolicy. Jesteśmy obrońcami sprawiedliwości i prawa. MY JESTEŚMY PRAWEM. A kiedy mówimy, że jesteś winna, to jesteś winna! Puścił ją. Znowu uderzyła o posadzkę. Skakdi znowu się uśmiechnął. -Twoja kara nadejdzie. Jednak... nie pozwolimy ci się zmarnować. - powiedział Zakazianin, a z jego ust spływała ślina. - Trochę się pobawimy, prawda panowie? Za nim dało się słyszeć przeróżne chichoty. Rozszerzyła oczy w przerażeniu. -Nie. Nie! Nie! Jej krzyk rozniósł się po ulicy. Symfonia strachu, rozpaczy i gniewu. Ta bolesna muzyka trwała jeszcze trochę. A potem... zamilkła. ---- Riyen odwrócił się. Mógł przysiąść, że coś słyszał. Gdy czekając, nie usłyszał nic, wzruszył ramionami i pomknął dalej. Jego wierzchowiec posłusznie kroczył za nim. Ciemne ulice miasta, oświetlane jedynie skąpym świetle lamp ulicznych, wydawały się martwe. Niewielu mieszkańców chodziło teraz po ulicach. W ogóle, panowała jakaś grobowa cisza. Każdy dom, każdy budynek był otulony mrokiem nocy, żadne światło się z niego nie wydostawało. Tak jakby były opuszczone. Nie podobało mu się to. Każdy napotkany osobnik nie wyglądał tak pusto jak za dnia, był bardziej przerażony, nieufny, oglądając się za siebie. Jakby czegoś się bali. -Przestań bujać w obłokach. Śpieszymy się, prawda? Kto wie, ile ten władca będzie jeszcze przyjmował gości. - powiedział Ashad, wyrywając go z zadumy. Tenebris przytaknął na jego słowa i przyspieszył tempa. -Musimy pójść tędy, do rynku. Widzę, że jest jakieś zbiegowisko, dlatego przejdziemy przez jedną z uliczek i ominiemy go. Chodź. Riyen podążył za najemnikiem, wciąż zastanawiając się nad tajemniczym zachowaniem mieszkańców. Nie wiedzieć, kiedy, dotarli do rynku. Ashad od razu ruszył w bok, ku uliczce. Obejrzał się za siebie. Tenebris stał przed zbiegowiskiem, w osłupieniu. Najemnik westchnął ze zdenerwowaniem i podszedł do towarzysza. -Co jest z tobą do cholery? Ruszaj się. Musimy- Przerwał. Popatrzył w tym samym kierunku co Riyen. Również spoglądał z zaskoczeniem w oczach. Przed nim, spośród głów ludu wyłaniały się krzyże i włócznie. A na nich ludzie. Martwi. -Publiczna egzekucja. - to jedyne słowa, którym udało się wyjść z ust Ashada. Riyen przyglądał się temu z grozą. W martwych ślepiach tkwił strach, znikający na rzecz pustki. Przyglądnął się ofiarom. Na krzyżach przybici byli jacyś Vortixx. Rany po pejczach wciąż krwawiły, spływając na scenę pojedynczymi kroplami. Po prawej zwisał trup jakiegoś Matoranina. Wił się delikatnie na boki, jakby za pomocą wiatru. Spojrzał na lewo. Na włócznie nabite było ciało jakiejś kobiety. Tenebris nie mógł stwierdzić rasy, i raczej w tym momencie się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Była obnażona z jakichkolwiek szat i pancerzy. Jej całe ciało było poważnie poturbowane, Riyen dostrzegł wiele siniaków i ran po cięciach. Miała głowę spuszczoną w dół. Tenebris zbliżył się trochę, aby dostrzec jej twarz. Tak jak myślał, i ona była pobita. Ale to nie wszystko. Jej oczy. Patrzyły się pusto. Chociaż były martwe, Riyen mógł odczuć emocje, które wylewały się z tych pozbawionych życia ślepi. Strach, przerażenie, rozpacz. Nadal można było je dostrzec. Te uczucia, towarzyszące jej przy śmierci. I wtedy Riyen zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Ci wszyscy nieszczęśnicy zginęli tu niedawno. Upokorzeni, obnażeni ze swojej dumy. Umarli na oczach innych ludzi. Nie dane im było odejść w spokoju. A w cierpieniu i strachu. Tenebris zacisnął pięści. Był wściekły. Rzadko mu to się zdarzało. Ale nie mógł na to patrzeć obojętnie. Zamknął oczy. Miał dosyć. Nagle usłyszał głośne łupnięcie. Odwrócił się i zobaczył jak spory Skakdi powala Ashada jednym uderzeniem w kark. Tygrys Płaskoszczęki gniewnie rzucił się na Zakazianina, ale ten chwycił bestię, złamał jej łapę i odrzucił jak śmiecia. Riyen stanął naprzeciwko straży i popatrzył z przymrużonymi oczyma. -Co to ma znaczyć? - zapytał groźnie. -To ja powinienem zadać to pytanie. Czyżbyście sympatyzowali z tymi grzesznikami? Nie zamierzamy pozwolić wam robić co chcecie. - powiedział Skakdi z wyraźnym uśmiechem. -Jesteśmy tu, aby spotkać się z waszym władcą. Przypływamy z Północnego Kontynentu. Z Tyhgry. Kapitan straży chwycił się za podbródek i zaczął myśleć, nie ukrywając swojego uśmiechu. -Mam to gdzieś. Nie powinniście pałętać się w nocy po mieście. To dosyć niebezpieczna pora dnia. - rzekł, chichocząc przy tym przeraźliwie. Riyen już chciał odpowiedzieć, lecz nagle ból odebrał mu głos. Ktoś zaszedł go z tyłu i postąpił z nim tak samo jak z Ashadem. Tenebris upadł twardo na ulicę. Kątem oka spostrzegł na tłum. Ludzie patrzyli się na całe zajście ze zwątpieniem. Nic jednak nie zrobili. Poczerniało mu przed oczami. Nie potrafił już rozróżnić kształtów. I po chwili przyszła ciemność. Jego głowa przytuliła zimną posadzkę, gdy stracił przytomność. Rozdział XI ''-Niemożliwe. To uczucie. To on...'' Cała ciemność zaczęła się rozmazywać, zanikać niczym mgła. Ona mogła się temu jedynie przyglądać. Jej ciało drżało ze zdenerwowania, gdy obserwowała jak ten pusty świat zaczyna się rozpadać. Nagle przed nią pojawiła się dziwna forma, sformowana ze wspomnianej ciemności. To ciało składało się jedynie z mroku, jedynie na samej górze lśniła para światełek, które zapewne były oczami. Tajemnicza istota patrzyła na nią, aż nagle pod ślepiami rozwinął się diabelny uśmiech. Ten wyraz twarzy sprawił, że drgnęła ze strachu. ''-'Ty'...'' Na jej słowa uśmiech istoty jedynie się rozszerzył. Wtem w ciemności rozbrzmiał niski głos. ''-Dawnośmy się nie widzieli. Tęskniłaś?'' ''-Jakim cudem? Przecież Riyen się ciebie pozbył. Wyrwał cię, kosztem swoich wspomnień!'' Uśmiech dalej nie schodził z twarzy intruza. I chyba nie miał zamiaru zejść. ''-Więc tak ma teraz na imię, co...Naprawdę sądziłaś, że jest na tyle silny? Zapominasz kim jestem. Już się mnie nie boisz, jak kiedyś. To błąd.'' ''-Nie boję się ciebie, i nigdy się nie bałam. To ty powinieneś bać się mnie.'' Istota już się nie uśmiechała. Nagle wszystko zaczęło się trząść. Cały mroczny świat drgał, jakby miał zaraz się rozpaść. Wtem, za plecami intruza cienie formowały kolejny kształt. Ciemność przyjęła formę łba jakiejś bestii, która po chwili ryknęła dziko. Niska istotka musiała aż zakryć sobie uszy, aby wrzask nie rozsadził jej czaszki. Gdy ryk ustał, spojrzała na stwora, a w jej oczach można było dostrzec niedowierzanie i gniew. ''-Co to ma znaczyć? Próbujesz mnie omamić swoimi sztuczkami?'' ''-Nie oszukuj samej siebie. Dobrze wiesz, co to jest.'' ''-Owszem. Tym bardziej w to nie wierzę.'' ''-Więc uwierz. Już niedługo pierwsza pieczęć zostanie złamana. A wtedy mój plan wejdzie w fazę drugą. - intruz wydał z siebie pomruk, przechodzący w pogardliwy chichot.'' Rezydentka tego mrocznego świata rozszerzyła oczy w zdumieniu. Była wściekła. Nie potrafiła dopuścić do siebie myśli, że on wciąż ma tu dostęp. Spojrzała na niego gniewnie. ''-Niech cię szlag. Oni cię w końcu dorwą. Przyjdą po ciebie!'' Przybysz wręcz wyśmiał jej słowa, kończąc swój chaotyczny śmiech ponurym warknięciem. ''-Jeśli oni wejdą mi w drogę, zakopię ich żywcem. - odpowiedział gniewnie. W jego głosie było coś, czego należało się obawiać.'' Niewielka istotka przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, wciąż starając się utrzymać gniew w spojrzeniu, skrywając za nim niepewność. Nagle zauważyła, że sylwetka intruza zaczęła zanikać. On również to dostrzegł. ''-Wygląda na to, że nasz przyjaciel się budzi. Moja obecność tutaj, podczas gdy on będzie przytomny, wywoła wiele niechcianych konsekwencji. Słusznym zatem będzie wycofanie się. Żegnaj, stara przyjaciółko. Liczę na spotkanie z nim, więc dopilnuj, aby przeżył. Dobrze wiesz, że to nie tak, i nie teraz, umrze. Pamiętaj o tym.'' Gdy jego głos zanikł, tak samo jego kształt rozmył się, przepadł. Jej gniew zgasł, a zastąpiło go przytłaczające uczucie bezsilności. Nagle pod jej stopami kapnęło kilka kropel, które rozeszły się niewielką falą po całym oceanie ciemności. Tym razem nie potrafiła się pocieszyć. Nie potrafiła zdemaskować prawdy, stwierdzić, że jest kłamstwem. Nie potrafiła już wstrzymać łez. ---- Otworzył oczy. Od razu postawił go na nogi okropny odór. Chwycił się za obolałą głowę. Poczuł, że leży. Podniósł się do pozycji klęczącej. Rozszerzył ślepia. Początkowo w pomieszczeniu panowała ciemność, ale szybko przyzwyczaił się do braku światła. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Zamknięta przestrzeń. Klatka, albo coś podobnego. Nagle dostrzegł pewien kształt, kulący się w rogu. -Ej, ty. Postać na same słowa wzdrygnęła się i zaczęła trząść. Stękał coś pod nosem, ale Riyen nie był w stanie go zrozumieć. Westchnął tylko i przykucnął przy nieznajomej mu osobie. -Nie bój się, nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Powiedz mi tylko, czy wiesz gdzie jesteśmy? Istota podniosła głowę i spojrzała nań zmęczonymi oczami. Riyen rozszerzył ślepia, gdy go tylko zobaczył. Mężczyzna był strasznie wychudzony, jakiekolwiek tkanki organiczne praktycznie zanikały, pozostawiając niemal sam mechaniczny szkielet i pancerz. Wyglądał tak beznadziejnie, że trudno było rozpoznać jego rasę. Jego ciało wydawało się rozpadać w oczach, a spojrzenie przepełnione było bólem i wycieńczeniem. Choć i tak przyćmiewał je strach. Postać chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz nagle przerwał jej dziwny hałas. Drzwi klatki otworzyły się, rzucając falę światła na zamkniętych. Riyen zmrużył oczy i zasłonił promień światła dłonią. -Ruszać się! Wyłazić! - warknął jakiś głos. Riyen wciąż był oszołomiony, więc rozkaz wykonał bez zbędnego myślenia. Wyszedł z metalowej klatki i rozejrzał się. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się wiele klatek, podobnych tym, z której właśnie wyszedł. Wszędzie dostrzegał uzbrojonych strażników wszelakich ras. Dwóch z nich stało po bokach ogromnych wrót. -Ej, chudzielcu! Nie wyraziłem się jasno?! WYNOCHA! Właściciel głosu, rasy Zakaziańskiej, chwycił zawieszony przy pasie bicz i zaczął chłostać wycieńczonego mężczyznę. Ten stęknął raz, na więcej zapewne szkoda mu było powietrza. Przestraszony, wyszedł z klatki. Od razu po opuszczeniu swojego dotychczasowego "domu" potknął się, uderzając czołem o metalową podłogę. Skakdi widząc to parsknął pogardliwie i uderzył leżącego kilka razy po plecach. Bity zacisnął zęby, a do zmęczonych oczu napłynęły łzy. -Wstawaj! Wstawaj! Donośny ryk Zakazianina wymusił na nim powstanie. Mężczyzna nie miał sił, aby ustać, po jego twarzy można było zauważyć, że chce mu się krzyczeć z bólu. Wiedział jednak, że nie powinien tego robić, bo skończy o wiele gorzej. Posłusznie, w milczenie, zaczął iść kulawym krokiem w kierunku drzwi. Co pewien czas Skakdi smagnął go biczem uzbrojonym w ostre kolce. Krew z pleców tworzyła za nim szkarłatną ścieżkę. Riyen patrzył na tą przerażającą sytuację z boku. Powinien coś zrobić. Powinien jakoś pomóc. Ale nogi nie pozwalały ruszyć. Instynkt nakazał zostać i poczekać. Tenebris wiedział, że jego ingerencja tylko pogorszyłaby sprawę. Gdy stanęli przed drzwiami, Riyen i jego towarzysz zostali obdarowani pokaźną parą bransolet. Dokładniej kajdanek. Owe bransolety zostały ciasno spięte wokół nadgarstków, ale raczej narzekanie nie uczyniłoby im nic dobrego. Riyen i wychudzony mężczyzna opuścili poprzednie pomieszczenie, by pokazać się w długim korytarzu. Nie żeby Tenebris miał czas, aby się przyjrzeć, czy nawet podziwiać jego strukturę, ponieważ od razu zostali popchnięci w jednym kierunku. Hol wydawał się nie mieć końca. Riyen spuścił głowę, nie mając ochoty patrzeć na cokolwiek. Chciał tylko wreszcie stanąć. Miał dosyć bezkresnego chodzenia w przód. Nagle usłyszał donośny łomot. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w lewo. Jego kompan z klatki upadł bezwładnie na podłogę. Skakdi, wyraźnie niezadowolony, ponownie począł chłostać go po plecach. On jednak w żaden sposób się nie opierał, ciało drgało jedynie pod siłą uderzenia. Zakazianin warknął pod nosem i przymierzył się do mocniejszego uderzenia. Gdy bat powędrował już w dół ku leżącemu, jego drogę zatrzymał dłonie, które go pochwyciły. Riyen, mimo kajdanków, zwinnie ujął w uścisku bicz. Chodź przyszyte do niego kolce powodowały kłujący ból, Tenebris zignorował to i spojrzał gniewnie na Zakazianina. Jego wzrok wręcz wrzeszczał "wystarczy". Wtem usłyszał jęk. Riyen skierował swój wzrok za siebie i zobaczył, że jego towarzysz odzyskał przytomność. Odruchowo puścił bat i skierował się do leżącego, aby pomóc mu wstać. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego w podzięce, lecz po chwili jego spojrzenie mówiło "uważaj". Gdy Riyen się odwrócił, jedynie dostrzegł wędrującą ku twarzy pięść, która po chwili powaliła go na ziemię. Cios był tak mocny, że aż dudniło mu w głowie. Słyszał jakieś głosy, ale nie potrafił rozpoznać słów. Dla niego brzmiało to jak jakiś bełkot. -Same problemy z tymi nowymi. - powiedział Zakazianin. To właśnie te słowa były słyszanym przez Riyena "bełkotem". Obraz rozmazał się. Kolory i kształty jakby łączyły się w jedną abstrakcjonistyczną całość, mieszając mu w głowie. Po chwili mozaikę zastąpiła czerń. A symfonię niemożliwych do rozpoznania dźwięków, zwyczajna głusza. ---- Ashad otworzył oczy. Rozmazany obraz ciemności jeszcze trochę tkwił mu w głowie, dopóki całkowicie się nie obudził. Chciał wstać, ale coś go powstrzymało. Spojrzał za siebie i dostrzegł, że jego ramiona są przywiązane łańcuchami do krzesła, na którym siedział. Próbował soczyście przeklnąć, lecz i to się nie udało. Jego usta były zakryte jakąś szmatą. Poirytowany, opuścił wzrok. Najemnik rozglądnął się. Kwadratowe, niewielkie pomieszczenie było praktycznie puste, zaledwie obok niego stał niewielki drewniany stolik. Nagle smuga światła poraziła go po oczach. Drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się, a w futrynie można było dostrzec pewien kształt. Figura zbliżyła się do niego, a drzwi za nim zamknęły, ponownie skąpając pokój w ciemności. Dopiero z bliska był w stanie rozpoznać istotę. Vortixx, trochę wyższy od niego, odziany w srebrno-zieloną zbroję, o srebrzystych oczach. W dłoni trzymał krzesło, które postawił przed sobą, po czym na nim usiadł. Na stoliku położył jakiś przedmiot, ale Ashad nie potrafił go rozpoznać. Po chwili jaskrawe światło uderzyło w ślepia najemnika. Owym przedmiotem okazała się być świeca. -Powiedz mi wszystko, co wiesz. Kto cię wysłał i po co? Nie interesuję mnie kłamstwo, które powiedziałeś gwardii. Chcę znać prawdę. - Vortixx oparł podbródek o ręce, oparte na kolanach. "Więc nawet to wiedzą?", zapytał samego siebie Ashad. -To nie kłamstwo. Zostaliśmy wysłani, bo martwiliśmy się o brak wiadomości z Despary. Xiańczyk zmrużył oczy. -Gdyby Dhegor jeszcze żył, tak by pewnie było. Ale staruszek wykitował, więc ktoś inny teraz pociąga za sznurki. A ty mi powiesz, kto. Ashad syknął z niezadowoleniem, wiedząc, że ta przykrywka już nie wypali. Pozostał mu jedynie opór. -Nic ci nie powiem. Vortixx westchnął obojętnie. -My się chyba nie rozumiemy. - odparł niskim głosem. - Ja nie proszę. ---- Riyen wstał do pozycji siedzącej. Wciąż dudniło mu w głowie od uderzenia. Przy użyciu dłoni, skrzywił głowę w bok, a charakterystyczne chrupnięcie rozluźniło jego kark. Rozejrzał się. Siedział w celi, skuty zardzewiałymi łańcuchami. Próbował je rozerwać, ale nie udało mu się. Westchnął zrezygnowany. Przed nim siedział, również skuty, jego towarzysz z klatki. Był dotkliwie pobity, krew cieknęła z niewielkich ran. -Jak się czujesz? Mężczyzna uniósł głowę i spojrzał nań zmęczonym wzrokiem. Riyen rozszerzył oczy w przerażeniu. Jego lewy oczodół był pusty, a czerwona ciecz spływająca z niego po policzku zdążyła już zakrzepnąć. Jego pozostałe oko było zaczerwienione, zapewne z płaczu. -...Co oni ci zrobili? Ranny odwrócił wzrok, a smutek wręcz bił z jego oczu. Po chwili ponownie spojrzał na Riyena spod dołu. -Proszę... -Co mówisz? Nie słyszę cię. -Proszę cię, nie pomagaj mi już więcej. - powiedział głosem, który był bliski złamaniu. Tenebris rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu. Więc to była jego wina? Dlatego, że mu pomógł, tak go potraktowali? Riyen syknął z gniewu i opuścił głowę, obciążony poczuciem winy. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Postanowił więc milczeć. -Wy dwaj. Ruszać się. Tajemniczy głos zabrzmiał w jego głowie. Spojrzał w bok i zauważył strażnika, otwierającego celę. Podchodząc do więźniów, zacisnął dłoń na swoim tasaku, dając znak uwięzionym, aby nie próbowali żadnych sztuczek. Wartownik odpiął łańcuchy, które ich więziły, od ścian, chwycił je w rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Dwoje więźniów twardo upadło na ziemię, pociągnięci przez siłę większą od nich. -Za mną. - rzekł pogardliwie. Nie żeby mieli jakiś wybór. Riyen i jego wychudzony towarzysz podążyli za strażnikiem, zmuszeni siłą. Tenebris rozglądnął się. Znajdowali się ponad parterem, patrząc z góry na innych więźniów, którzy również byli wyrzucani ze swych celi. Riyen nie miał czasu, by się przyglądać, wartownik popchnął go w kierunku schodów. Tenebris upadł, ale uchronił twarz od uderzenia ramionami. Bez słowa podniósł się i ruszył dalej, schodząc na dół. Przy ostatnim stopniu został zrzucony znienacka i uderzył twardo o ziemię. Po raz kolejny wstał, trzymając się za obolałe czoło. Maska złamała się w jednym miejscu, a pęknięcie rozeszło się przez prawy otwór na oko. Riyen poczuł ciepło i nagle zauważył, że na ziemię kapnęło kilka kropel czerwonego płynu. Odruchowo dotknął miejsca, w którym Kanohi pękła, po czym popatrzył na swoje palce. Były zmoczone w krwi. Tenebris syknął, jednak kolejne pchnięcie ponownie zwaliło go z nóg. Tym razem ochronił maskę, opierając się o grunt ręką. Szybko powstał, aby nie poczuć kolejnego uderzenia. Musiał naciągnąć ścięgna ramienia, gdyż odczuwał bolesne ukłucia na prawie całej jego powierzchni. -Stań tam. - usłyszał rozkaz. Opór jedynie pogorszyłby sprawę, postanowił zatem być posłusznym. Zatrzymał się w skazanym miejscu, wśród innych więźniów. Podobnie uczynił jego jednooczny towarzysz, który, garbiąc się, stanął obok niego. Riyen chciał go podnieść na duchu, ale w głowie stwierdził, że to nie najlepsza pora. Tenebris rozejrzał się. Wokół niego stały przeróżne chmary przeróżnych więźniów. Wszyscy ranni, od niewielkich Matoran, po krzepkich Zakazian. Wszyscy ujarzmieni w tym więzieniu. Riyen starał się coś zrozumieć, ale kompletnie nic nie miało sensu. Wtem jego myśli przerwał nowy głos. Naczelnik stanął na wzniesieniu, a po jego obu bokach strzegli go dwaj wartownicy. Był on dobrze zbudowanym Steltianinem, zapewne klasy wyższej. Nosił cienki strój o specyficznych wzorach na nim wyszytych. -Witam. Mam nadzieję, że pobyt w naszym lokum przebiega wam przyjemnie. Niezmiernie więc nas cieszy, że zostaniecie tu dłużej. Tenebris zmrużył oczy, jakby chciał go zabić wzrokiem. Ten jednak zapewne nawet tego nie zauważył. -Tak bardzo chcę o was dbać, jako moich gości, że przygotowałem niewielką rozrywkę. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. - rzekł, a w jego głosie brzmiała sztuczna uprzejmość. - Nazywam to "polowaniem". Proste, a jak dźwięcznie oddaje cel naszej zabawy. Riyen miał złe przeczucia. To uczucie natężyło się, gdy ujrzał przerażone twarze niektórych współwięźniów. -Niektórzy z was zapewne już grali, ale pozwolę sobie po raz kolejny wyjaśnić zasady. - mówiąc to, chwycił łuk, który podał mu jego strażnik. Gdy chwycił broń, jego twarz wykrzywiła się w przerażającym uśmiechu. - Kilka osób z naszego personelu, w tym i ja, przy użyciu tego sprzętu, będzie na was polowało. Ci, którzy przeżyją w przeciągu połowy godziny, wygrywają. Starzy więźniowie skrzywili twarze w zrezygnowaniu, nowi rozszerzyli oczy z przerażenia. -Dodatkowo, ten, który, oprócz przeżycia, będzie w stanie odebrać łuk strażnikowi i go zabić, dostanie dodatkową nagrodę. - powiedział naczelnik, uśmiechając się. - Macie 5 minut przewagi. Wykorzystajcie je mądrze. Tyle wystarczyło, aby pobudzić każdego. Wszyscy od razu rzucili się do ucieczki, opuszczając pomieszczenie. W tym i Riyen postanowił uciec, uprzednio upewniając się, czy jego pozbawiony oka towarzysz podąża za nim. Gdy wyszli, naczelnik uśmiechnął się diabelnie. -Zaczynajmy. ---- Uderzył twardo o ścianę. Uczucie uderzenia rozeszło się po całym ciele. Spojrzał obok. Jego towarzysz był zmęczony biegiem, dyszał szalenie. Cóż, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że również był wycieńczony. Dlatego też postanowili przystanąć i skryć się za rogiem wgłębienia ściany, który prowadził do zamkniętych drzwi. Nagle odgłos kroków odbił się w głowie. Gestem pokazał, aby jego pozbawiony oka przyjaciel zamilczał. Ten od razu uspokoił oddech i stanął za Riyenem. Napięcię rosło wraz z natężeniem dźwięku. Tenebris ścisnął dłonie, gotowy do ataku. Przyjrzał się podłodze. Rozchodził się na niej cienisty kształt. Specyficznie wygiętą część owego kształtu wziął za łuk. Jeden z łowców. Riyen zmrużył oczy. Jego ciało stanęło w bezruchu, ciche i skupione, lecz umysł szalał, wybuchał uczuciami. Wtem właściciel cienia pokazał się przed Tenebrisem. Szybka decyzja. Jedynie chwila i wszystko było przesądzone. Zakazianin spojrzał na bok i od razu napiął cięciwę. Nie zdążył wystrzelić, Riyen chwycił za strzałę i złamał ją w sekundę. Wciąż trzymając część strzały z grotem, schylił się i zakręcił. Skakdi nie zdążył zareagować, po chwili grot spoczął w jego szyi. Zaskoczony ryknął przeraźliwie, odrzucając łuk na bok. Od razu przystąpił do rękoczynów. Riyen nie zamierzał pozwolić się dorwać, więc wbił ostrze głębiej, ponownie się schylił i chwycił Skakdi. Gdy Zakazianin oparł się całym ciałem, Tenebris oparł się na nogach i przerzucił go nad sobą. Strażnik twardo uderzył o ścianę, łamiąc kręgosłup. Trup osunął się na podłoże. Riyen podszedł do zwłok i podniósł łuk oraz kołczan pełny strzał. Spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, który przerażony wpatrywał się w truposza. Tenebris zmrużył oczy i poklepał go po ramieniu, sygnalizując, że muszą iść. Jednooki przełknął ślinę i oznajmił szybkimi ruchami głowy, że już wstaje. Riyen próbował uśmiechem pokrzepić towarzysza. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się, choć jego uśmiech wywoływał żal i współczucie. -Dobra, więc jak się tego dokładnie używa... - rzekł Riyen z na wpół przymrużonymi oczyma, napinając cięciwę i puszczając ją. Nagle obok jego głowy przeleciała strzała. Tenebris od razu odskoczył do tyłu, aby chronić swego kamrata. -Szlag by to, muszę popracować nad celnością. - rzekł głos w ciemności. Z cieni wyłonił się jego posiadacz. Był on średniego wzrostu. Wyglądał na Toa, lecz Riyen nie miał co do tego pewności. Nosił czarną Pakari. W jego pancerzu przeważały barwy czerni i zieleni. -Cóż, będzie jeszcze wiele okazji. - powiedział, z niesamowitą zwinnością napinając cięciwę. Riyen również chciał przygotować się do ataku, lecz strzała przeciwnika wbiła mu się w nadgarstek, co skutkowało upuszczeniem łuku. Tenebris syknął z bólu i upadł na podłogę, a kołczan zsunął mu się z ramienia. Łowca uśmiechnął się i od razu przyszykował kolejny grot, gotowy by zabić. Riyen spojrzał na niego, zdenerwowany. Tak miał skończyć? Nagle strzała przeszyła szyję Toa. Łucznik rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu i przerażeniu. Ostatkiem sił spojrzał w bok, co też uczynił Tenebris. Oboje dostrzegli pozbawionego oka chudzielca, który trzymał w ręku łuk. Drugie ramię znajdowało się w pewnej odległości od broni, z otwartą dłonią. -Niech... cię... szlag... Toa upadł z impetem na ziemię, a już po chwili jego głowa tonęła w wypływającej ze śmiertelnej rany krwi. Riyen przełknął nerwowo ślinę i wstał, wciąż uciskając okaleczony nadgarstek. Tenebris podszedł do zwłok, urwał kawałek z materiału, którym jeszcze do niedawna żywy Toa był opatulany, i zawiązał na ranie, uciskając go. Skrawek zabarwił się na czerwono w przeciągu kilku chwil, lecz Riyen czuł, że zatamował krwawienie. Towarzysz, ściskający łuk, podszedł do niego. -Jak się czujesz? Tenebris zerknął na niego i poklepał po barku, rzucając krótkie "Dziękuję". Chciał już iść, lecz pod koniec się obrócił. -Lepiej, abyś ty go używał. - powiedział, wskazując palcem na łuk. Jednooki mężczyzna nie mógł wstrzymać uśmiechu. ---- Ashad otworzył zmęczone oczy. Ciężkie powietrze uderzało w jego płuca z każdym wdechem. Rozejrzał się. Nie było nikogo. Miał chwilę odpoczynku. Ciekawe jak długą. Milczał. Nieważne, ile razy go pytali, on nie odpowiadał. I za każdym razem kończyło się to tak samo - torturami. Kto by pomyślał, jak istoty mogą być aż tak kreatywne. Wciąż huczało mu w głowie. Ból wręcz z rozkoszą wysadzał mu czaszkę. Chciał się pomasować po głowie, wycisnąć całe cierpienie, które w niej siedziało. Szkoda tylko, że jego ramiona były przywiązane do krzesła i nie mógł nimi swobodnie ruszać. Jego twarz również była wycieńczona, a klejąca substancja, którą wylał na niego jego oprawca, zdawała się zasychać, scalając twarz z maską. Pusty dźwięk otwieranych drzwi rozbrzmiał w bolejącej głowie. Ashad podniósł zmęczony wzrok, by po raz kolejny zobaczyć swojego gospodarza, Vortixx, który "przyprawił" go o ten ból głowy. Tym razem pozostawił za sobą otwarte drzwi, zapewne by zdołować więźnia przytłaczającą ciemnością, opatulającą jego pokój. -Witam ponownie. Zastanawiałeś się może nad naszą ostatnią rozmową? - zapytał, a z jego głosu prawie wylewała się pogarda. Najemnik nie odzywał się, jedynie skierował spojrzenie z powrotem na podłogę. -Milczymy jak trup, co? Odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza. Xiańczyk mruknął ze zrezygnowaniem. -Możemy się z łatwością pozbyć tego porównania, dobrze o tym wiesz. Ale na razie...- Vortixx podszedł do niego i schylił się, by zrównać poziom swojego spojrzenia z jego. -...trochę się zapoznamy. Vortixx odsunął się od Ashada i podszedł do nowopostawionego stolika, gdzie leżały różne narzędzia. Narzędzia owego "zapoznania". Ashad podniósł głowę i spojrzał co tym razem wybierze jego gospodarz. Trochę zajęło, zanim Xiańczyk ostatecznie wybrał. A gdy już wybrał, najemnik rzucił ciężko soczyste przekleństwo pod nosem. Vortixx odwrócił się do Ashada, trzymając w dłoni hak, przyczepiony do łańcucha, który owinięty był wokół ramienia Xiańczyka. -Twój opór jest godny podziwu. - mówił, gdy powoli zbliżał się do najemnika. Ashad drgnął, gdy każdy kolejny krok zbliżał go do niego. -Dlatego też mam nadzieję, że nie poddasz się w połowie. Byłoby za nudno. Pamiętaj... Hak podszedł pod maskę. Najemnik rozszerzył oczy w zdenerwowaniu. -...nie trać twarzy. Po chwili z pomieszczenia przez otwarte drzwi dało się słyszeć głośny, bolesny wrzask. Rozdział XII Riyen kroczył powoli naprzód, bacznie rozglądając się dookoła. Choćby chwila nieuwagi mogła przynieść okrutne konsekwencje. Spoglądnął za siebie. Jego towarzysz, ściskający mocno w dłoni łuk, również był niezwykle ostrożny, w schylonej pozycji obserwując każdy zakamarek. Teraz to on wyglądał jak łowca, czujnie wypatrujący zwierzyny. Riyen spojrzał na bok. Metalowe ściany, dawno utraciwszy swój blask, oszronione były zaschniętą krwią i rdzą. Ponura rzeczywistość uderzyła go wraz z tym obrazem. -Riyen. Riyen. Prorok otrząsnął się i spojrzał na łucznika. Widocznie za bardzo skupił się na otoczeniu. -Wybacz... właściwie, nie zdążyłem zapytać o imię. -Argus. Tenebris przyjrzał się mu. Jednooki spoglądnął na niego pytająco. Riyen zmrużył oczy, a po chwili westchnął. -Dobrze, Argusie. Chodźmy. Jeden gest ręki wystarczył, by wznowić wędrówkę. Argus wyciągnął pojedynczą strzałę z kołczanu i napiął na cięciwę, gotowy by w każdej chwili wystrzelić. -Riyen. - odezwał się Argus, a widząc, że wezwany go słucha, kontynuował. - Nie powinieneś załatwić sobie jakiejś broni? Tenebris patrzył się przez chwilę na niego, po czym chwycił się za podbródek i podniósł wzrok do góry, jakby zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Wzruszył jednak ramionami. -Załatwimy to później. Na razie ty musisz nam wystarczyć. Argus kiwnął energicznie głową. Riyen ponownie zaczął iść, a łucznik w ciszy podążył za nim. Przemierzali dosyć szeroki korytarz, zmierzając prosto na ogromne, drewniane drzwi przed nimi. Bezgłośnie poruszali się naprzód, a jedynie ich cichy, pełny napięcia oddech co jakiś czas zakłócał bezwzględną ciszę. Nagle odgłos kroków odbił się echem w głowie Riyena. Odruchowo obejrzał się. Argus również to usłyszał, także spoglądając za siebie. Nasilający się dźwięk jedynie zwiększył i tak ogromne napięcie. Argus bez namysłu wystawił łuk przed siebie, gotowy by puścić cięciwę i wysłać strzałę prosto w cielsko wroga. Riyen, jako, że nie dzierżył obecnie broni, zacisnął tylko pięści. Wtem hałas ustał. Argus westchnął, czując ulgę, lecz Tenebris dalej zachowywał czujność. Można było prawie usłyszeć dźwięk jego kołatającego serca. Nagle odczuł bodziec. Impuls każący mu uskoczyć. Nie zamierzał z tym walczyć, szybko zaspokoił nowe uczucie. Jak się okazało, całkiem słusznie. Gwałtowny świst powietrza uderzył w jego plecy, gdy rzucał się w przód. Przetaczając się, szybko odwrócił głowę, aby dostrzec opancerzonego po sam kark Skakdi. -No proszę. Łuk Vyrga. Ten kretyn chyba nigdy nie zrozumie, dlaczego to się nazywa broń dystansowa. - parsknął Zakazianin. - No, chłopczyku, masz szansę pochwalić się lepszą wiedzą. Mówiąc to rozłożył ręce, jakby chętnie chciał przywitać grad strzał. Argusowi nie trzeba było powtarzać. Szybko skoczył w tył, puszczając długo już trzymaną cięciwę. Strzała z zawrotną prędkością pomknęła ku swojemu celu. Skakdi uśmiechnął się paskudnie i odbił strzałę przy użyciu karwasza. Argus syknął i szybko posłał kolejną. Zakazianin nic sobie z tego nie robił, odbijając każdą kolejną karwaszem, nieważne gdzie celował jego oponent. -Dobra, miałeś swoją szansę. Moja kolej. Rzekłszy to, rozpoczął szarżę. Zaskoczony Argus wystrzelił jeszcze kilka strzał, lecz te, mimo trafień, zdawały się nie robić na Zakazianinie żadnego wrażenia. Posyłając to kolejne groty, Argus nie zastanawiał się nad unikiem przeciwko szarży Skakdi. A gdy dostrzegł ten problem, wydawało się być już za późno. Nagle jednak na Zakazianina rzucił się z boku Riyen. Kolos uderzył twardo głową o ścianę, lecz nie zaprzestał natarcia. Zirytowany Tenebris wskoczył na plecy monstrum i zaczął dusić. Skakdi dalej biegł, próbując przy tym zrzucić uporczywego napastnika. Argus postanowił wykorzystać chwilę nieuwagi przeciwnika i, cofając się ciągle do tyłu, posłał kilka kolejnych strzał. Jedna z nich wbiła się głęboko w ślepie Zakazianina. Skakdi zaczął zwalniać, a ze zranionego oka wylewały się łzy. Gdy kolos zaczął biec coraz wolniej, Riyenowi udało się wzmocnić chwyt na szyi strażnika. Skakdi splunął flegmą, ledwo mogąc utrzymać otwarte oczy, czy może raczej oko. W końcu szarża minęła, a pozostała mu jedynie desperacka walka o życie. Riyen nie zamierzał jednak dłużej się w to bawić. Gdy tylko Zakazianin przerwał natarcie, Tenebris zacisnął uchwyt i przekręcił go, skręcając gigantowi kark. Wielkie truchło opadło z hukiem na ziemię. Riyen wylądował delikatnie na trupie, po czym wstał i zaczął je przeglądać. Z arsenału jeszcze przed chwilą żyjącego Skakdi przechwycił karwasze i dwa miecze o zagiętym ostrzu, przypominającym półksiężyc. Zabierając łup, przyczepił zwinnie obie szable do pasa. Argus, odprężając się, zaczepił łuk o uchwyt kołczanu i ruszył przodem. -Hej. - zawołał Riyen, zatrzymując swojego towarzysza. - Ten strzał w oko wydawał mi się perfidnie specjalny, czyż nie? -Może. - rzucił szybko na odchodne. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że Tenebris uśmiecha się pod swoją maską, lecz nawet jeśli, nie dawał zbyt wiele czasu do namysłu, gdyż jego wyraz twarzy szybko wrócił do typowego, obojętnego spojrzenia. Nie mówiąc już nic, Riyen pewnym krokiem podążył za Argusem. ---- Przechodząc przez drzwi, dotarli do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Jeśli korytarz wydawał im się wielki, to na pewno pokój ten przytłoczył ich swoimi rozmiarami. Ogromna sala więzienna, podzielona na dwa półpiętra, pełna monotonnych cel. -Jak myślisz, ile już minęło czasu? - zapytał Riyen. -Z kwadrans na pewno. Niedługo trzeba będzie wracać do Steltiańskiego ścierwa. -Jesteś o wiele bardziej pewny siebie, mając ten łuk przy sobie. -Nie jestem bezbronny, nie jestem przestraszony. Mógłbyś to nazwać instynktem. Nie jest to wcale takie odległe od tego, jak się teraz czuję. Riyen przytaknął ruchem głowy i rozejrzał się. Ni żywej duszy. Czy również z tej części zaproszono więźniów do udziału w grze? Cóż, nie żeby go to za bardzo obchodziła. Niespodziewana jednak cisza była męcząca, a otaczająca pustka tłamsząca. A jednak, Riyen odbierał tę sytuację kojąco, znajomo. Jakby znalazł się w swoim własnym, małym raju. No, może poza faktem, że polowało na niego kilka tuzinów strażników, gotowych zabić w każdej chwili, bez żadnych skrupułów, czy niepewności. -Przystańmy tu na chwilę - westchnął Riyen. Argus skinieniem głowy wyraził swoją zgodę. Tenebris rozglądnął się. Dostrzegłszy kilka ogromnych metalowych skrzyń, usiadł na jednej, rozciągając kończyny. Argus po chwili uczynił to samo. Przez chwilę siedzieli tak w ciszy, dopóki Riyen nie postanowił jej przerwać. -Tak w ogóle, Argusie, skąd się tu wziąłeś? - widząc zdziwienie na twarzy towarzysza, pośpieszył z tłumaczeniem. - Nie mieliśmy okazji za bardzo porozmawiać. Przełammy napięcie. -Długo by opowiadać. To historia na inny raz. - odrzekł z uśmiechem. "Jasne", rzucił szybko Riyen. Chwilowy odpoczynek przerwało przybycie trzech nieznajomych. Tenebris rozpoznał w nich więźniów. Pierwszy był dobrze zbudowanym Vortixx, drugi zdawał się być Toa, noszącym Kanohi Hau, trzeci natomiast był zgarbioną istotą odzianą w rozerwane odzienie, z kapturem skrywającym twarz. -Proszę, proszę. Komuś udało się jednak okraść łowców. - rzekł głośno Xiaczyk. -Jesteśmy wdzięczni, że przetrzymaliście nasze wyposażenie. Chcielibyśmy je teraz odzyskać. - powiedział Toa, śmiejąc się cicho. Trzeci, zgarbiony więzień zachował milczenie. Podobnie zachował się Riyen. -Te bronie nie zamierzają zmienić właścicieli. - odpowiedział kąśliwie Argus. Vortixx zaśmiał się głośno. -No proszę, trafił nam się chojrak! Masz całkiem ładne oko, chudzielcu. Szkoda byłoby je wyrywać. Argus przełknął ślinę, odruchowo patrząc w miejsce, gdzie niegdyś znajdowało się jego drugie oko. Szybko jednak ponownie zwrócił swój wzrok na nowych oponentów. Vortixx nie zamierzał długo czekać. Od razu rzucił się na łucznika. Argus wystrzelił salwę strzał, lecz Xiańczyk okazał się być bardziej zwinny niż wyglądał. Strzelec spadł to tyłu ze skrzyni, po czym ją kopnął. Na to Vortixx nie zdążył już zareagować i z impetem uderzył szczęką o podłogę. Riyen żwawo unikał kolejnych uderzeń i kopnięć skocznego Toa, choć widać było, że ledwo za nim nadążał. Wojownik skoczył i machnął nogą w bok. Riyen zablokował kopniak przedramieniem prawej ręki, podpierając go lewą. Mimo tego, siła ataku była tak duża, że stopy Tenebrisa zsunęły się po podłożu. Riyen odepchnął nogę, lecz przeciwnik zatoczył półkole w powietrzu i wylądował zwinnie na podłodze, uśmiechając się wrednie. Argus musnął strzały w kołczanie, zauważając, że zostało już tylko kilka. Syknął z niezadowolenia i z godną podziwu prędkością wyciągnął jedną i napiął na cięciwie. Biegnąc przed siebie, wskoczył na jedną ze skrzyni, ustawionej na dwóch innych w kolumnie. Tym razem jednak nie zamierzał bezmyślnie strzelać gdzie popadnie. Oponent był zarówno silny, jak i szybki, co w sporej mierze przeszkadzało łucznikowi go trafić. Xiańczyk widocznie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo uśmiechał się paskudnie za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na przeciwnika. Strzelec był zdecydowanie zdenerwowany takim wyborem rywala. -Mam cię! Głośny krzyk wyrwał go z burzliwej zadumy. Potężna ręka Vortixx machnęła w skrzynie. Argus zeskoczył od razu, uderzając twardo ramieniem o grunt. Mimo bólu, napiął cięciwę i wystrzelił strzałę, trafiając pod pachę. Grot przebił się przez bark i wyszedł drugą stroną, prawie odrywając ramię Xiańczyka. Kolos ryknął z bólu, przewracając się o skrzynie. Argus, wykorzystując sytuację, dobył w dłoń kolejną strzałę i ręcznie wbił ją w kark Vortixx. Widząc, że przeciwnik dalej się opiera, wbił grot głębiej, aż krew zaczęła wypływać niczym lawa z gorejącego wulkanu. Xiańczył zaczął miotać się na wszystkie strony, próbując wstać, lecz Argus kolanem utrzymywał go przy ziemi, nie przestając wbijać strzały głębiej. Nagłe konwulsje mięśni po nie dłuższej chwili ustały, gdy Vortixx wyzionął ducha. Upewniając się, że oponent nie żyje, łucznik wyciągnął grot z martwego mięcha, a krwisty wulkan wybuchnął wraz z otwarciem rany, wystrzeliwując strumień krwi. Oczyszczając strzałę z czerwieni, Argus spojrzał na bok. Riyen uderzył twardo plecami o ziemię, lecz szybko przeturlał się i stanął na nogi. Zmęczony rękoczynami, Tenebris dobył pary szabli i zacisnął dłonie na rękojeściach. Jego przeciwnik uśmiechnął się, dając do zrozumienia rywalowi, że dobycie broni niczego nie zmienia. Riyen od razu zamachnął się, tnąc z boku. Toa schylił się, unikając skrócenia o głowę, po czym uderzył oponenta z całą możliwą siłą w brzuch. Tenebris splunął krwią i pochylił się. Rywal od razu wymierzył następny cios, tym razem z otwartej dłoni w kręgosłup. Riyen upadł z impetem, odbijając się od podłoża. Uśmiechnięty Toa pochwycił szable, po czym złamał je na kolanie. -To by było zbyt proste, nie sądzisz? - rzekł uradowany. Wtem w jego łopatkę wbił się grot strzały. Zaskoczony, odwrócił się, by dojrzeć łucznika, stojącego obok zwłok Vortixx. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, a w oczach uwidoczniła się żądza mordu. -Ty mały, cholerny cyklopie... Zabi- Nie miał już czasu by dokończyć. Riyen, korzystając z chwili nieuwagi przeciwnika, uderzył go łokciem w kręgosłup. Toa zaczął upadać na plecy, lecz w połowie drogi pochwycił go Tenebris. Więzień nie zdążył nawet przekląć swego rywala, ten od razu posłał kolejne uderzenie łokciem, tym razem w szyję. Gruchot łamanych kości zabrzmiał głucho w pomieszczeniu. Riyen porzucił bezwładne zwłoki, które upadły od strony twarzy na podłogę. Tenebris westchnął głośno z ulgą i skierował wzrok na Argusa. -Dzięki. Pewnie teraz to ja bym tak leżał, gdyby nie ty. -Nie ma spra- Nagły świst. Dźwięk ostrza wbijającego się w mięcho. Argus rozszerzył oko w zaskoczeniu i odwrócił głowę, spoglądając za siebie. Tam ujrzał zgarbionego, trzeciego więźnia, który godził go właśnie w plecy. Napastnik uśmiechnął się nerwowo. -''Ta broń należy do Meara! To Mear dostanie nagrodę, nie wy!'' - krzyknął skrzeczącym głosem. Insektoidalny stwór wyciągnął pazur z ciała Argusa i przechwycił jego łuk oraz kołczan. Po zdobyciu broni, pędem ruszył ku drzwiom, w kierunku miejsca, z którego zaczęło się polowanie. Riyen zaskoczony patrzył na to wszystko w bezruchu, nie wiedząc co robić. W końcu otrząsnął się i rzucił na pomoc przyjacielowi. -Argus! Argus! - krzyczał, podnosząc towarzysza. -D-dorwał mnie. Niech to. - odpowiedział z trudem, a jego głos słabnął z każdym słowem. -Wyciągniemy cię z tego! Chodź. Musimy iść! Nie było wyjścia. Czas za niedługo miał minąć. Naczelnik wspominał, że wszystkich żywych, którzy nie stawą się na czas w miejscu rozpoczęcia, zabiją strażnicy. Dlatego też Riyen podniósł Argusa i przerzucił jego ramię za swój kark, pozwalając oprzeć całą jego masę ciała na nim. -Chodź, to niedaleko. Niedaleko. - pokrzepiał go Riyen. Nie wiedział co robić. Nie potrafił mu pomóc, zaledwie zawinął fragment materiału, który uprzednio urwał od ubioru więziennego poległych i zawinął wokół rany, lecz materiał już był przesiąknięty krwią. -Dasz radę. Musimy iść! Argus! - krzyczał Tenebris. - Nie zasypiaj. Nie zasypiaj! Oczy (czy raczej oko) łucznika już prawie było przykryte powieką. Argus jednak walczył z bezsennością, kuśtykając wraz z Riyenem naprzód. -Dobrze. Dobrze, idziemy! Dawaj! Szli, a krzyki Riyena odbijały się echem po ścianach metalowego korytarzu. Czysta manifestacja rozpaczy, strachu i niepewności. Wszystko razem w jednym głosie. Wszystko razem w jednej duszy. ---- Gdy wrócili, cała reszta ocalałych już była na miejscu. Liczba osób zdecydowanie zmniejszyła się, a Riyen dostrzegł w tle strażników wyrzucających truchła. Niczym zwykłe śmieci, wyrzucali zwłoki do jakichś zsypów. Nagły kaszel odwrócił jego uwagę. Argus wykrztusił plamę krwi na dłoń. Riyen oparł go na sobie jeszcze bardziej. Widząc, że z bólem utrzymuje się na nogach, postanowił jednak usadowić łucznika na podłodze. Gdy Argus już siedział, Tenebris spojrzał na jego plecy. Materiał nie wyglądał, jakby kiedykolwiek był biały, a krew zdawała się zmieniać barwę z czerwieni na czerń. Riyen przeklął cicho. Nagle do jego uszu doszedł znajomy głos. Tenebris odwrócił się, by zauważyć steltiańskiego naczelnika, wchodzącego na podest. Na jego widok krew zagotowała się w Riyenie. Był tak wściekły, że nawet nie zauważył jak wzmacnia uścisk na barku Argusa. Dopiero bolesny syk sprawił, że Tenebris opamiętał się i zluźnił chwyt. -Witajcie z powrotem, nasi szczęśliwi zwycięzcy. To, że tu stoicie, oznacza, iż jesteście godni pozostania w naszej placówce. Cieszcie się dalszym pobytem. - oznajmił, nie dbając o ukrycie sarkazmu i rozbawienia. - Widzę też, że niektórzy wykazali się sprytem i zdolnościami, zdobywając bronie od naszych strażników. Wystąpcie po swoją nagrodę. Usłyszawszy jego słowa, pięć osób weszło na podest. Wśród nich Riyen dostrzegł insektoidalną istotę, która zraniła Argusa. Ścisnął pięść, spoglądając na nią z gniewem. Mear, gdyż tak brzmiało jego imię, przykląkł przed naczelnikiem, podczas gdy pozostała czwórka przed czterema strażnikami Steltianina. -''Panie, Mear przyniósł to specjalnie dla ciebie!''- powiedział żywo insekt, wystawiając dłonie przed siebie, w których trzymał łuk i kołczan. -Dobrze. A oto wasza nagroda za zabicie moich ludzi. - powiedział, uśmiechając się podle. Nagle, strażnicy chwycili za broń i zabili czterech innych więźniów, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich. Mear zaczął nerwowo się rozglądać, aż po chwili naczelnik chwycił za jego szyję i uniósł go. -''P-panie. Mear nie rozumie...'' - wydukał insektoid. Uśmiech Steltianina rozszerzył się, a jego twarzy wykrzywiła w diabelski sposób. -Nie rozumiesz?! Ha, ha. HAHAHAHA!!! - zaśmiał się obrzydliwie, przez chwilę oddając się zachwytowi. - To wasza nagroda. Czyż nie tego pragnęliście? Ostateczna forma... wolności. Mówiąc to, jego prawa dłoń, w której ściskał szyję Meara, zalśniła jaskrawą purpurą. Po chwili insektoid zaczął się trząść i charczeć. Steltianin zaśmiał się maniakalnie. Wtem ciało Meara wybuchło od środka. Flaki i krew poszybowały w każdą stronę pomieszczenia. Wśród więźniów zaczęły się rozmowy, szlochy niepewności. Naczelnik uśmiechał się jeszcze, gdy krew jego ofiary spływała mu po twarzy, po chwili jednak uspokoił się, starł lica z czerwonej substancji i kazał oddelegować więźniów do ich cel. Strażnicy, bez cienia emocji, zaczęli odprowadzać jeńców, z niewielką jednak siłą, zresztą, wszyscy byli za bardzo przerażeni aktem przemocy, którego przed chwilą doświadczyli. Wzrok Riyena zamarł na podeście, z którego rozlewała się krew Meara. Nawet on nie życzył mu tak ohydnej śmierci. Nagle z zamysłu wyrwał go niepokojący dźwięk. Odwracając wzrok, dostrzegł Argusa, wymiotującego krwią. Łucznik dostał konwulsji, i zaczął trząść się na podłodze. Riyen próbował go jakoś powstrzymać, ale nie przynosiło to żadnych skutków. Wtem zauważył, że podchodził do nich strażnik. Wtedy zdecydował się na ostateczny akt desperacji. -Proszę, pomóż! On umiera! - krzyczał. - On potrzebuję pomocy medycznej! Natychmiast! Strażnik spojrzał nań obojętnym wzrokiem, rzucając szybkie "Nie obchodzi mnie to". Riyen rozszerzył oczy w zaskoczeniu. -Proszę, nie możesz pozwolić mu tutaj umrzeć! -Zamknij ryj, antydermisowe ścierwo. - ryknął wartownik, kopiąc Tenebrisa w twarz. Riyen, mimo mocnego uderzenia, pozostał w pozycji klęcznej. Rozejrzał się. Więźniowie, stojący obok, nie reagowali, czasami tylko zerkając na sytuację. Kiedy podchodzili do nich strażnicy, odchodzili posłusznie. To wtedy do niego dotarło. Brutalna, mroczna prawda. Nikt im tutaj nie pomoże. -Wystarczy, Riyen... Dłoń Argusa chwyciła go za rękę. Tenebris odwrócił się, by zobaczyć leżącego towarzysza, krztuszącego się krwią. Łucznik był już spokojny, godząc się z sytuacją. Riyen patrzył na niego, mówiąc mu spojrzeniem, aby się nie poddawał. -Każdy ma swój koniec. To jest mój. - powiedział słabym głosem. - Riyen. Zbliż się, proszę. Tenebris wykonał jego polecenia i przybliżył swą twarz do jego. Wtem Argus wyciągnął spod swojego stroju więziennego kopertę i podarował dyskretnie Riyenowi. -Proszę cię. Ona... musi wiedzieć. Jeśli tylko będziesz kiedyś w mieście Paelstra na Południowym Kontynencie... znajdź ją, proszę. Musi wiedzieć, jak skończyłem. Powiedz jej, że nie poddałem się do końca. Ty... powiesz jej? - zapytał, a jego głos gasł jak życie. -Jasne. - rzucił szybko Riyen, chwytając kopertę w dłoń, i skrywając ją pod swój ubiór. -Zapewne twoje życie będzie ciężkie. Przeżyjesz wiele przykrych sytuacji, po których chciałbyś po prostu odwrócić się i cofnąć. Jednak przysięgnij mi... ahrr kha, kha... przysięgnij, że nigdy się nie poddasz. Przysięgnij mi. Nie mogąc już nic powiedzieć, Riyen jedynie skinął głową. Jego błękitne oczy spoglądały prosto na umierającego. -Rusz się. - rozkazał strażnik, lecz Tenebris nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. -Dziękuję ci... dziękuję za bycie moim przyjacielem. Choćby tylko tak krótko. Przymknę na to oko. - powiedział żartobliwie, lecz po chwili wrócił do poważnego tonu. - Żegnaj. Dłoń Argusa opadła, jak jego głowa, pozbawiona życia. Riyen opadł całkowicie na kolana i skierował wzrok w dół. -Ruszaj się. Nie reagował. ''-Dobrze. Dooobrze.'' -Ruszaj się! Nic. ''-Nie tłum uczuć. Poddaj się temu...'' -Rusz się, do cholery! -Zamknij się. Riyen wstał niczym ghul, a cienie wokół niego uformowały się w macki. Strażnik próbował się na niego rzucić, lecz nie zdążył. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, a po chwili powędrowały w górę. Wartownik otworzył usta, a z nich poczęła wylewać się krew, niczym wodospad. Zanim zdążył zrozumieć co się stało, było już za późno. Cienista macka Tenebrisa przebiła na wylot pierś strażnika. Atak ominął punkt witalny tylko o kilka milibio. Riyen nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo odpuścić. Chciał by ten cierpiał. By poczuł ból tych wszystkich ofiar. Z głową opuszczoną ku dołowi, postawił krok przed siebie, a jego ciało podążyło bezwładnie za nogą. -Ty... śmieciu... Na słowa wartownika, Riyen zacisnął pięści. Macka w ciele strażnika rozbiła się na kilka pojedynczych kolców, jeszcze bardziej rozrywając mięcho. Ledwo żywy, wartownik dostrzegł, że macka zaczyna rozdzielać się na dwie. Wiedząc, jak to się skończy, zaczął błagać Tenebrisa o wybaczenie. Ale ten go nie słyszał. Wtem macka rozdwoiła się, rozrywając ciało strażnika na pół. Strumienie krwi polały się na podłoże. Wszyscy więźniowie patrzyli na to z przerażeniem. Wartownicy skryli trwogę za gniewem i od razu rzucili się na Riyena. Tenebris uniósł głowę. To zatrzymało strażników. Z krwią spływającą po masce, Riyen spojrzał na strażników, a żądza mordu wręcz wylewała się z krwistoczerwonych ślepi. Macki uformowane z cieni owijały się wokół niego w przerażającym tańcu. Wartownicy zapomnieli szybko o strachu i wznowili szarżę. -STAĆ! Tym razem to głos naczelnika ich wstrzymał. Niepewnie spojrzeli na dowódcę, który patrzył się z przymrużonymi oczami na Riyena. Wtem pstryknął palcami. Purpurowy wybuch uderzył w Tenebrisa, powalając go. Wraz z atakiem, macki zniknęły w jego cieniu. -Zabrać go do celi. Później się nim zajmiemy. Słysząc rozkaz, strażnicy niechętnie chwycili Riyena i pomknęli ku jego celi. -A, i posprzątajcie ten bałagan. Gdy wrócę ze spotkania, chcę, aby było tu czysto i schludnie jak zawsze. ---- Na Desparze zapadła noc. Światła ulicznych lamp już dawno zgasły. Na zewnątrz ni żywej duszy. Zresztą, tylko głupiec wychodziłby o tej porze. Z wielkiego okna on obserwował to wszystko, siedząc na swym tronie, spowitym w cieniach. Nagle do jego uszu dotarło skrzyp otwieranych drzwi. Musnął nogami podłogę, obracając tron w kierunku wrót prowadzących do tej sali. Tam stał już Steltianin w długiej szacie, pełnej dziwnych wzorów. Był to naczelnik więzienia na Desparze. -Witaj, naczelniku. Jakie wieści? -Ten "gość", którym kazałeś mi się zająć, zabił mojego człowieka. Zapewne nie jednego. Powiedz mi, czy on naprawdę jest wart trzymania go przy życiu? -Kto to wie... Tak mówi Trzecie Oko. A on wie, co mówi. Wiesz co masz teraz z nim zrobić. Naczelnik przytaknął. -Idź więc się tym zajmij. Trzecie Oko już długo czekało. Steltianin ukłonił się i wyszedł. Mężczyzna skryty w ciemnościach pozostał sam. -Dobrze więc, czas zbudzić potwora... Rozdział XIII Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś nad tym jak to jest? Jak to jest umierać, być już krok bliżej Kostuchy i nagle zdać sobie sprawę z jednej ważnej rzeczy. Nigdzie się nie wybierasz. Zostajesz i cierpisz dalej. Cholerna niesprawiedliwość. Sprawiają, że cierpisz. Ile już dzisiaj cię biczowali? Ile razy razili prądem? To więzienie to prawdziwa rzeźnia. Zaznasz wiele bólu. Wiele rozpaczy. A gdy przyjdzie nadzieja, skruszy ją czarna rzeczywistość. Chciałbyś to zakończyć, tu i teraz. Dać sobie wreszcie spokój. Odpuścić. Nie, to nie takie proste. Masz pozwolić im wygrać? Po tym jak zadali ci tyle bólu? Gdy zniszczyli wszystko czym byłeś i porozrzucali po świecie? Oczywiście, że nie. Będziesz leżał. Będziesz czołgał się w kałuży krwi i łez. Tylko po to, by na końcu wstać i urwać głowę potworowi. Wejść do jaskini i urąbać łeb bestii. Tak. Mimo bólu i melancholii, wstaniesz i spluniesz w twarz losowi. Ma to jednak swoją cenę. Poznając tak ogromne, niewyobrażalne zło, zapomnisz o czymś takim jak dobro. Czy coś takiego w ogóle istnieje? Zresztą, będzie to miało dla ciebie jakieś znaczenie? Zło jest złem. Zło jest prawdą. Dobro może kłamać. Po co więc mu wierzyć? Stracisz poczucie moralności, sprawiedliwość stanie ci się obojętna. Sam będziesz sobie sędzią, ławą przysięgłych i katem. Jakaż to inna sprawiedliwość się liczy, aniżeli twoja? Czy możesz to jednak nazwać sprawiedliwością? Jeśli sam ukarzesz cokolwiek, zranisz kogokolwiek, jak sprawiedliwe to będzie? Zagubisz się w tym paradoksie. Wypaczysz samego siebie. Staniesz się złem, którego tak bardzo się brzydziłeś. Jeszcze gorszym, niż to, które uważałeś za paskudne. I co wtedy? Nie będziesz mógł już zawrócić. Stój. Zatrzymaj się. Nie pozwól, by gniew cię pożarł. Zostaw ich. A co oni zrobili dla ciebie?! Możesz twierdzić, że to ich wina. Ale nie obwiniaj drzewa za kilka zgniłych owoców! Jeśli drzewo nie daje dobrych plonów, po co ci ono?! Spal je! Nie! Zostań! Opanuj to! Oni nie są tego warci!' Nie są warci twojego wybaczenia! Czas zapłaty nastał! Odbierz, co należy do ciebie! Proszę cię, stłum gniew. Chcesz, aby to skończyło się tak samo jak w sanktuarium Stwórców? Przeżyjesz to, wierzę w ciebie. Jeśli nie powstrzymasz ich teraz, kto wie jak daleko się posuną! Zrób to! Nie słuchaj go! To do niczego nie doprowadzi! STÓJ! Oddaj im cały twój ból. Riyeeeeeeeeen! ---- Riyen padł na kolana. Nie miał już sił by ustać. Jego ciężki oddech grał w akompaniamencie z kaszlem. Mała kałuża krwi uformowała się przed jego twarzą. Kolejne godziny tortur. -I jak się bawiłeś? Znajomy głos przyprawił go o wściekłość. Bowiem nad nim nachylał się jego właściciel, Steltianin i naczelnik tego piekła na ziemi. -Moi koledzy mają o tobie dobre zdanie. Podobno umiesz dużo wytrzymać. To ci się chwali. W tle usłyszał śmiechy wartowników. -Pewnie zazdrościsz swojemu jednookiemu koledze, co? Odszedł bez większego bólu... Riyen zacisnął pięści. -... czego nie mogę powiedzieć o twoim drugim przyjacielu. Mówiąc to, rzucił jakiś obiekt przed Tenebrisa. Trzeci podniósł głowę, a na widok tego przedmiotu rozszerzył oczy w niedowierzaniu. Owym przedmiotem był hełm Ashada, popękany w wielu miejscach. Wizjer dekorowała plama zakrzepniętej krwi. Riyen nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Zabili go. Nie, nie mógł mieć pewności. Ale... Fakty nie mogły kłamać. Najemnik musiał nie żyć. Tenebris opuścił głowę, zrezygnowany. Naczelnik, widząc to, uśmiechnął się. Jego wzrok nie sugerował nic dobrego. -Skoro to ci się spodobało, mam nadzieję, że polubisz moje nowe szaty. - powiedział, klaszcząc w trakcie. Riyen niepewnie podniósł głowę, aby dojrzeć skórzaste odzienie z metalowymi elementami. Przez chwilę Tenebris przyglądał się ubiorowi, dopóki nie skojarzył faktów. Jeśli wcześniej rozszerzał oczy, to teraz wyszły one z orbit. Skóra ta należała do jego wierzchowca, Tygrysa Płaskoszczękiego. Głowa Riyena ponownie powędrowała w dół. Zaczął się trząść. -O, a cóż to? Nasz ponury gość ma jakieś emocje? Kto by pomyślał... - rzekł szyderczym głosem. -Argh, gah, rghah... -Coś nie tak? Dławisz się? - zapytał naczelnik, nie kryjąc już rozbawienia. Tak to w istocie wyglądało. Wtem ziemia zaczęła kołysać. Uśmieszek zniknął z twarzy Steltianina, a pojawił się niepokój. Spojrzał na Riyena. To co dostrzegł, zaskoczyło go. Cienie wokół Tenebrisa zaczęły się wydłużać i poruszać w dziwny sposób. Sam Tenebris zachowywał się dziwnie. Warczał coś pod nosem, chrząkał. Dobrze. Doskonale. Zrób to. Tajemnicze słowa zanikły w tle. Nic się nie liczyło. Zapomniał o wszystkim. Zapomniał o czymkolwiek. Liczyło się tylko jedno. I jak szybko jego umysł oczyścił się, tak szybko ponownie napełnił burzliwymi emocjami... '' POŁAMAĆ'' ROZDZIERAĆ '' ROZERWAĆ'' SKRUSZYĆ '' WYELIMINOWAĆ'' '' UCINAĆ'' UMIERAĆ '' ZMIAŻDŻYĆ'' KRAŚĆ ---- Dwóch strażników szło beztroskim krokiem dłużącym się korytarzem. Oboje zawieszone mieli na plecach odpowiednie sobie bronie. -Słyszałeś o tym nowym? -Tym z przeklętą maską? -Ta, naczelnik strasznie się na niego uwziął. Jest bardziej... żywy podczas jego tortur. -Cholera go tam wie. Wykonuj swą robotę i ignoruj to. Od pewnych spraw najlepiej trzymać się z daleka. -Jasne. Nagle rozmowę przerwał donośny krzyk i dziwna aura. Rozchodziła się z pierwszego sektora więzienia. Wartownicy wymienili spojrzenia, po czym od razu udali się w kierunku wrót. ---- Kryjąc się za ogromną metalową skrzynią, naczelnik trząsł się ze strachu. Stało się bowiem coś niespodziewanego. Jeszcze przed chwilą pastwił się fizycznie i psychicznie nad swoim więźniem, a teraz to on go nękał. Cienista materia objęła całą salę, topiąc ją w mroku. Światło zgasło, przytłoczone ogromem ciemności. Steltianin, wciąż dygoczący, wyjrzał zza skrzyni. Stał tam. Spowity w szaty cieni, w zgarbionej pozycji, stał trzymając ciała dwóch strażników, pełne dziur, z których wypływała krew. Jego krwistoczerwone oczy spoglądały w ziemię. Naczelnik ścisnął pięści. Czuł trwogę, nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, ale również ogromny gniew i frustrację. Przestał racjonalnie myśleć. W jego głowie siedziała tylko jedna myśl: Zemsta. Wtem od głupoty powstrzymał go huk otwieranych z impetem wrót. Kilkunastu strażników wszelakich ras wstąpiło do środka, oszołomieni tym przerażającym widokiem. Nie trwało to jednak dłużej i szybko przystąpili do ataku. Mroczna esencja wyłaniająca się z ciała Riyena zaczęła szybciej się ulatniać, jakby pod wpływem nowego impulsu. Z bronią wykierowaną w kierunku wroga, wartownicy rzucili się na Tenebrisa z zapałem aż płonącym w ich spojrzeniu. Na nim to jednak nie robiło wrażenia. Pochylając się w bok, Riyen uniknął dźgnięcia włócznią. Gdy jej właściciel był wystarczająco blisko, chwycił jego ramię i złamał je, po czym dobył i przebił go grotem jego własnej broni. Jednym zamaszystym machnięciem odrzucił zwłoki i zaatakował następnego oponenta. Vortixx z toporem nie miał nawet szansy na przedstawienie swych umiejętności. Riyen schylił się przed poziomym cięciem, po czym chwycił nadgarstek Xiańczyka i wykręcił go. Nie będąc już w stanie utrzymać broni, topór wymknął się z uścisku Vortixx. Tenebris szybko z tego skorzystał i wolną dłoń zacisnął na drzewcach toporu, po czym machnął nim nad swym ciałem, przepoławiając głowę Xiańczyka. Truchło opadło na kolana, wciąż podtrzymywane przez topór, którego dalej ściskał Tenebris. Wyrywając broń z przepołowionego łba, obalił ciało na podłoże. Wzmacniając uścisk, ruszył do ataku. Pierwszego z przodu szybko zdekapitował. Gdy stojący obok niego Skakdi chciał pomścić kolegę, Riyen wbił w jego bok ostrze siekiery. Krew trysnęła na jego maskę. Zakazianin próbował jeszcze zabrać wroga ze sobą, lecz ten zaparł się i ruszył przed siebie. Topór podążył za nim, rozrywając pancerz i tkankę mężczyzny. Obie, oddzielone połowy ciała prędko opadły, a górna część jeszcze przez kilka chwil drgała niekontrolowanie, jakby dusza nie chciała opuścić swego cielska. Riyen wyprostował się i odrzucił topór, chwytając za rękojeść miecza, którego uprzednio upuściła jego ostatnia ofiara. Kierując swój wzrok na kolejnego rywala, dostrzegł masywnego Steltianina z ogromnym młotem w jego ogromnych łapskach. To jednak nie zraziło Tenebrisa. Ciężko opancerzony wojownik machnął swą bronią. Riyen odskoczył w tył. Jak się okazało, nie był to do końca dobry wybór. Fala uderzeniowa odepchnęła go w dal. Tenebris uderzył w kolumnę cieni, którą sam stworzył, a z ust trysnęła krew. Szybko podnosząc się do pionu, raz jeszcze chwycił miecz i ruszył w kierunku Steltianina. Ten już przygotowywał się do następnego ciosu. Gdy młot ruszył w celu zmiażdżenia Riyena, ten wślizgiem ominął go, znajdując się przy Steltianinie. Leżąc, kopnął go w bok nogi. Strażnik opadł, a jego głowę przebiło wystawione w pionie ostrze. Kości ramienia Riyena strzeliły donośnie gdy ten borykał się z ciężkim trupem. W końcu udało mu się uciec od zmiażdżenia, turlając się na bok. Tworząc pod sobą słup cienia odbił się ponad ziemię. Lądując twardo na wszystkich czterech kończynach, gwałtownie wstał. Kolejnych dwóch biegło w jego stronę. Nie mając żadnej broni przy sobie, zacisnął pięści. Gdy pierwszy zbliżył się by zadźgać go swymi szablami, ten uniknął pierwszego ciosu z lewej szabli, a następny zablokował dłonią. Przeciwnik już szykował się do ponownego ataku lewą ręką, lecz Riyen nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić. Od razu z impetem uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Dźwięk miażdżonych tkanek powoli przyćmiło tryskanie krwi i uderzenie kości o grunt. Nagle obok pojawił się drugi, gotowy by zatopić ostrze w ciele Tenebrisa. Ten jednak, odbijając się od ziemi ręką, zrobił kołowrotek w powietrzu, uderzywszy przy tym swego wroga. Strażnik postawił kilka kroków w tył, łapiąc się za obolałą żuchwę. Gdy jego wzrok ponownie skierował się ku Riyenowi, było już za późno. Tenebris z całą możliwą siłą uderzył go w brzuch. Wartownik splunął krwią, a sztylet wyleciał mu z dłoni. Riyen, omijając jego ramię, pojawił się za swym oponentem. Gdy ten opadł na kolana, chwycił jego głowę i wykręcił, skręcając kark. Ostatnie truchło dokończyło dekorację podłoża. Przedziwna mozaika krwi i trupów rozciągała się aż po same wrota. Kolejni wartownicy przybyli na pole rzezi. Kolejni wrogowie. Kolejne ofiary. Naczelnik krył się dalej za ogromną skrzynią, patrząc jak jego podwładni giną z rąk jednej istoty. Kilku odrzucał, miażdżąc ich ciała, innymi zajmował się sam. Demon wcielony. Spowity w ciemność kat. Krzyki strażników odbijały się echem w jego głowie. Nie mógł już tego znieść. Chciał uciec, ale nie miał jak. Za bardzo się bał. Postanowił więc zostać i czekać na pomoc. Tak. Ktoś w końcu przyjdzie i go zabije. Przecież nie może walczyć w nieskończoność. Prawda? Prawda...? Gdy Steltianin się nad tym zastanawiał, wrzaski wartowników zamilkły. "Zabili go", pomyślał. Gdy jednak zajrzał zza skrzyni, jego spojrzenie nie mogło pomieścić całego zaskoczenia, które teraz odczuwał. Demon właśnie przebijał ostrzem ostatniego strażnika. -Panie... Nagły głos obok przeraził naczelnika, tak, że uderzył o ściankę skrzyni. Riyen odwrócił głowę, usłyszawszy jakiś dźwięk. -Panie, pomóż mi... Obok Steltianina leżał połamany wartownik. W plecach wbitą miał złamaną włócznię. Ledwo utrzymywał przytomność. -P-panie... -Zamknij się, głupcze. -P-proszę, pomóż mi. -Zamknij się! Naczelnik zaczął kopać strażnika po twarzy. Ten próbował coś wykrzyknąć, ale kolejne uderzenia odbierały mu mowę. Krew zaczęła tryskać z twarzy, coraz mocniej z każdym kopnięciem. W końcu głowa wartownika opadła, martwa. Steltianin zaczął ciężej oddychać. Nagle usłyszał kroki. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Idzie tu. Idzie po niego. Idzie go zabić. Nie... Nie, nie, nie. NIE! Pod wpływem emocji, naczelnik wyciągnął włócznię z przed chwilą zabitego strażnika i stanął naprzeciwko Riyena. Ten patrzył się na niego jakby z politowaniem. To spojrzenie odbierało naczelnikowi siły. Przez ten wzrok nawet lanca stała się niemożliwie ciężka. Riyen chwycił drzewce dzidy. Steltianin nawet nie próbował się już opierać. Jednym uściskiem dłoni oddzielił grot od reszty broni, po czym rzucił nim jak kartą w pierś naczelnika. Grot odrzucił i wbił Steltianina w ścianę. Z ust zaczęła cieknąć krew. -''Ty...'' Mroczny, pozbawiony emocji, a jednak pełny gniewu głos rozbrzmiał z wnętrza Tenebrisa. -Z-z-zostaw mnie. Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - krzyczał zrozpaczony naczelnik. -''Zostawić?'' Riyen podszedł i nacisnął stopą na grot. Szpic wbił się głębiej w ciało Steltianina. Ten syknął z bólu. -''Tak jak ty zostawiłeś tych więźniów?'' Naczelnik zacisnął pięści z gniewu. -Spójrz na siebie. Zabiłeś wielu z nich! Riyen zamilknął. Zaskoczony, odwrócił się. Rzeczywiście, wśród martwych znajdowali się nie tylko strażnicy. Na ziemi leżeli też podziurawieni więźniowie, a w ich oczach powoli umierało zaskoczenie. -Widzisz? Nie różnisz się tak bardzo ode mnie. - rzekł pewnym głosem, czując, że zwyciężył nad Riyenem. Tenebris sprowadził swe spojrzenie ponownie na wartownika. -''Nie. Ja przynajmniej czuję skruchę.'' -Skruchę? Skruchę... Naczelnik nie wytrzymał. Ryknął śmiechem. Kogo obchodziło zagrożenie? Kogo obchodziła krew, wylewająca się z jego ciała? -'To tylko ścierwa! BYDŁO! DLACZEGO MAM INTERESOWAĆ SIĘ UCZUCIAMI BYDŁA?! SĄ WYRZUTKAMI! NIKT ICH NIE CHCE! NIKT ZA NIMI NIE TĘSKNI! NIKT NIE BĘDZIE O NICH PAMIĘTAĆ! ZOSTANĄ ZAPOMNIANI, TAK CZY INACZEJ!' Przez moment panowała cisza, zakłócana tylko ciężkim oddechem naczelnika. Nie był już przestraszony, tylko wściekły. Wściekły, że ktoś ma czelność kwestionować jego czyny. Riyen pochylił się nad Steltianinem i chwycił go gwałtownie za głowę. Po chwili jego wolna ręka objęła bicz naczelnika. -''Ja o nich nie zapomnę...'' ---- Generał Bargan przemierzał korytarze więzienia. Jego gwardziści podążali w ciszy za nim. Ten masywny Skakdi siał postrach nawet wśród innych generałów. Znany był jako Bargan Pogromca. To on i jego osobista armia, nazywana Krwawym Tysiącem, stanowili główną siłę utrzymującą obecną władzę. Istnieje wiele wersji jego historii. W jednej był jednym z ważniejszych dowódców wojskowych Zakazu, lecz opuścił wyspę po obarczeniu go zdradą. W innej, był Zakaziańskim gladiatorem, który stawił czoła tysiącowi Rahi na arenie i udało mu się je pokonać samym morgenszternem i łańcuchami. Dlatego też jego osobista armia musi liczyć nie więcej niż tysiąc żołnierzy. Sam Bargan nigdy nie uznawał, ale też nie zaprzeczał żadnej z historii. "Żołnierz nie potrzebuje przeszłości. Potrzebuje tylko rozkazów i broni. Żołnierz bez rozkazów czy broni jest nikim", tak zwykł mawiać. Bargan spojrzał na zwłoki przy ścianie. Jego kości były połamane, a mięśnie zmiażdżone. Ostrze wystawało z piersi truchła. -Szefie, zobacz. Zakazianin wstał i odwrócił się do swego podwładnego. Ten stał w głównej sali więziennej, czekając, aż jego dowódca podejdzie. Skakdi uczynił to, stając obok niego. -Tak, Deborze? -Spójrz. Bargan podniósł wzrok. Zmrużył oczy po tym co zobaczył. Na barierce na półpiętrze sali zawieszony był bicz. Z kolei na biczu powieszony był jakiś Steltianin. Bargan szybko rozpoznał w nim naczelnika. -Cóż za ironia. Kiedyś to ty wieszałeś, a teraz to ciebie powieszono. - rzekł, wydawałoby się, rozbawionym głosem. -Szefie. Bargan skierował swój wzrok w kierunku głosu. Gdy tylko spojrzał, inny żołnierz wskazał palcem w górę. Gdy Zakazianin uniósł głowę, dostrzegł rozbity, szklany dach. Morderca musiał tędy uciec. -Bargan, co robimy? Obok Skakdi stanął Viterus, inny generał. Mimo swego stopnia, zajmował się najczęściej przesłuchiwaniem i egzekucjami. Będąc Vortixx wyższej klasy, odznaczał się sporym doświadczeniem i siłą woli. Nawet Bargan odczuwał wielki szacunek do Xiańczyka. -Wyślij wiadomość do króla. Ogłoś alarm w całym mieście. Przejmij wszystkie statki i łodzie w każdym porcie. Ktokolwiek to jest, z wyspy nie ucieknie. Viterus uśmiechnął się, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie. Bargan ponownie spojrzał na dach. -Nikt nie będzie zakłócał spokoju Despary dopóki ja kroczę po tej ziemi. Nikt. Rozdział XIV Ciężki oddech kłuł jego gardło niczym ciernie. Musiał to jednak zignorować. Biegnij. Biegnij. Biegnij jak najdalej. Jedno polecenie zawładnęło całym ciałem. Spojrzał zza pleców ukradkiem. Dalej go gonili. Szlag by to. Był zbyt osłabiony i ranny by biec dalej. Ale musiał. Nie zamierzał tu ginąć. Szybki skręt w prawo. Kolejne rozwidlenie. Stanął pomiędzy drogami. Po prawej stronie dostrzegł kolejnych strażników biegnących ku niemu. Nie było niczego do wyboru, od razu pomknął w lewo. Rozglądnął się. Żadnych drzwi, żadnych skrętów. Miał złe przeczucie. Przed nim jedyne drzwi. Cóż, nie zamierzał zawracać. Szybko wbił się w drzwi, wyważając je. Mimo osłabienia wstał i ponownie począł biec. Był już na zewnątrz, stojąc na ogromnej płycie wystającej z budynku. W oczy rzucała się panorama ogromnego miasta. Nie miał jednak czasu by ją podziwiać. Rozejrzał się. Żadnych możliwych dróg ucieczki. Został przyparty do ściany. -Poddaj się. Nie posiadasz innej możliwości. Z tłumu niewyróżniających się żołnierzy wystąpił jeden, którego on bardzo dobrze pamiętał. Generał Viterus, jeden z głównych przywódców wojsk Despary. Jego ciemiężca. Zmrużył oczy. Nie tylko dla tego, że poczuł ogromny gniew i żal na jego widok, ale także dlatego, że był niezwykle wycieńczony. Vortixxowi nie umknął ten fakt. Na jego twarzy zawitał delikatny uśmiech. Musiał przyznać draniowi rację. Nie miał żadnego innego wyboru. A przynajmniej wyboru osoby zdrowej na umyśle. O nie, nie wróci tam. Spojrzał w dół. Do ziemi było daleko, nie zamierzał skupiać się na liczbach. Zamykając oczy, podjął chyba najbardziej szalony wybór w swym życiu. Viterus rozszerzył oczy, nie mogąc napatrzeć się z zaskoczenia. Jego więzień bez większego zastanowienia zeskoczył z płyty w dół, po ścianie budynku. Chwilę później zaskoczenie zastąpiły gniew i irytacja. -Wyślijcie ludzi! Macie go dorwać! Czterech żołnierzy opuściło świeże powietrze, wyruszając wypełnić rozkaz. -Mam złe przeczucia... - rzekł Xiańczyk, spoglądając w niebo. ---- -Panie. - rozpoczął Bargan, klękając na jednym kolanie. - On uciekł. Dźwięk pęknięcia rozszedł się głuchym echem po komnacie. "Pan" skruszył oparcie swego tronu. Obracając siedzenie, spojrzał wściekle na swego podwładnego. -Co ma znaczyć, że uciekł? Gdzie naczelnik- -Naczelnik nie żyje. Nastąpiła krótka cisza, dopóki mężczyzna siedzący na tronie nie pomruknął grubo. -Bezużyteczne steltiańskie ścierwo. No nic, liczę na to, że już podjąłeś odpowiednie środki. -Wszystkie porty zamknięte i strzeżone. Statki pełne naszych. Nikt nie ucieknie z tej wyspy, chyba, że jako truchło kierowane przez fale. - przytaknął Bargan. -Pff, nie obchodzi mnie pilnowanie statków. Nie każdy jest warty zaufania. - powiedział mężczyzna, opierając się o nieuszkodzone oparcie. - Chcę byś zatopił każdy okręt cywilny. Wojenne pozostaw pod strażą swych ludzi. -Panie, czy to nie są zbyt drastyczne środki? Odbudowa może trochę zająć- -Więc niech zajmie. Na wyspie panoszy się od wolnych rąk do pracy. Bargan postanowił nie kłócić się z argumentami swego pana. Skinął zaledwie głową, wstał, po czym skierował się do wyjścia. Zanim jednak opuścił komnatę, odwrócił się do mężczyzny i zapytał: -Co mam zrobić z ciałem naczelnika? "Pan" zmrużył oczy. -Spal je. Prochy rozsyp po morzu jako karmę dla ryb. Przynajmniej po śmierci do czegoś się przyda. - rzekł, jakby z pogardą. Skakdi raz jeszcze uchylił głowę, po czym zniknął za wrotami komnaty. Postać, jeszcze przed chwilą siedząca na tronie, wstała i skierowała się do innych, pobocznych drzwi. Stanął na chwilę przed nimi, jakby przyglądając się ich prostocie. Po chwili jednak chwycił za rączkę i otworzył je. -Już niedługo plan Trzeciego Oka dopełni się. - powiedział, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi, pozostawiając swą komnatę w ciszy i ciemności. ---- Na Desparze nastał kolejny dzień. Słońce zawisło bezwładnie na niebie, oświetlając wyspę jaskrawym blaskiem. Upał był nie do zniesienia, gorąc wydawał się aż przebijać przez pancerz i palić wnętrzności. Wielu siedziało w cieniu, ciężko oddychając, zdarzało się nawet, że walczono o miejsce w kojącym mroku. Przez ulice miasta przechodził właśnie dowódca straży miejskiej, Skakdi Nastir. Przechadzał się w słońcu jakby gorąc go unikał. Cóż, było w tym ziarno prawdy. Obok niego szedł, choć może raczej ciągnął się wychudzony Toa o pancerzu w kolorze bladej zieleni. To on utrzymywał powietrze wokół Zakazianina chłodnym i wilgotnym. Widocznie nie mógł, bądź też nie miał prawa uraczyć samego siebie takim przywilejem. Jego ciało wyglądało tak, jakby miało zaraz się rozpuścić i wsiąknąć w grunt. Nastir, widząc, że Toa się wlecze, pchnął go gwałtownie w przód. Mężczyzna upadł twardo na ziemię, a spod maski wypłynęła rzeczka krwi. -Wstawaj! - ryknął Skakdi, kopiąc Toa w plecy. Ten jedynie zadrgał, lecz nie miał sił by wstać. Zakazianin kopnął go jeszcze kilka razy. Mężczyzna nawet próbował się podnieść, lecz skończyło się tylko na kolejnym upadku. I na kolejnych kopnięciach. Głowa Toa opadła. Zakazianin zadał sobie tak wielki trud, by przykucnąć i sprawdzić, czy jego niewolnik żyje. Mężczyzna jednak nie mógł mieć tyle szczęścia. Zdecydowanie był trupem. Nastir westchnął i zarzucił oczami. Ignorując zwłoki, wstał i poszedł dalej. -Muszę poprosić szefa o nowego sługę. - uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. - Jakaś kobita by nie zaszkodziła. Skakdi skręcił w opustoszałą ulicę. Pozornie opustoszałą. Widział jak wszyscy kryją się w zakamarkach, czy to przed słońcem, czy to przed nim. Nie żeby go to obchodziło. W sumie, bawiło go to. Tak im było upalnie, że woleli siedzieć w cieniach, w tym całym smrodzie trupiej stęchlizny. Och, ich wyrazy twarzy aż cieszyły ducha. Obrzydzenie wymieszane z beznadziejną ulgą i spokojem. Bawiło go to bardzo, chciał się wręcz śmiać wniebogłosy. Tak, że zaczął się aż trząść. Wtem z góry jakiś łańcuch owinął mu się wokół szyi. Zaskoczony Skakdi nie zdążył zareagować i gwałtownie został pociągnięty w górę. Zakazianin próbował krzyczeć, lecz w odpowiedzi łańcuch zacisnął się na jego gardle jeszcze mocniej. W końcu poczuł jak łańcuch zablokował się. Próbując rozluźnić uścisk otworzył oczy i spojrzał. Przed nim, na dachu budynku stał mężczyzna odziany w poszarpane szaty. Jego błękitne ślepia spoglądały spod maski w kształcie Shelek. Nastir rozpoznał w nim przybysza, którego wrzucił do więzienia. Właśnie, słyszał ostatnio, że pewien więzień doprowadził do rzezi na terenie placówki i uciekł. To musiał być on. Dostrzegł także, że w dłoni ściskał drugi koniec łańcucha. Unosząc wzrok dostrzegł zaczepiony na belce dachu kołowrotek, wokół którego owinięte były metalowe ogniwa. Riyen wpatrywał się w niego obojętnym wzrokiem. Wcale nie wyglądał, jakby miał mu za złe wsadzenie go do więzienia. -Czego chcesz? - zapytał Nastir. -Informacji. I nie tylko. Skakdi wpatrywał się w napastnika, próbując równocześnie łapać powietrze do płuc. Zignorował szybko fragment o informacjach. Intrygował, a raczej niepokoił go element "I nie tylko". Postanowił jednak nie kusić losu. -J-jakich informacji? -Po pierwsze, co tu się do diabła dzieje? -O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał głupio. -Wszyscy zdychają na ulicach, w zakamarkach roi się od trupów. Miasto cuchnie stęchlizną. Mieszkańcy umierają, podczas gdy wy żyjecie w przepychu i próżności. I masz jeszcze czelność się pytać? Nastir zarzucił oczami. -Sam sobie właśnie odpowiedziałeś, robalu. Riyen zignorował obelgę i kontynuował. -Kto tu sprawuje władzę? -Ooch, ależ powinieneś wiedzieć. To ktoś kogo już zdążyłeś poznać. Tenebris zmrużył oczy w zadumie. Nikt konkretny nie przychodził mu na myśl. Zresztą, nie miał teraz czasu by się nad tym zastanawiać. Kto wie ile Zakazianinowi zostało powietrza. -Dlaczego więc zostaliśmy zaatakowani? To chyba powinieneś wiedzieć, prawda? - wycedził Riyen. Nastir odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc patrzeć swemu agresorowi prosto w oczy. W końcu jednak zwrócił spojrzenie ponownie na rozmówcę. -Ona ci nie powiedziała? Dziwne, myślałem, że będzie bardziej chętna do pomocy komuś takiemu jak wy. -My? O kim mówisz? -Wyrocznia. Rozmawialiście z nią przecież. - powiedział Nastir tak swobodnie, jakby to było coś głupio oczywiste. - W bibliotece. Riyen rozszerzył oczy w zaskoczeniu. Biblioteka. Tamta Turaga. Ona... ona musiała coś wiedzieć. -Haha, nie łudź się. - rzekł Skakdi, jakby czytając Riyenowi w głowie. - Wysłano kilku naszych ludzi by się nią zajęli. Raczej nie będziesz miał sposobności na kolejną rozmowę. Tenebris uniósł wzrok i spojrzał mściwie w oczy Zakazianinowi, jakby chciał je wydłubać na odległość. Po chwili jednak uspokoił się. Może była jakaś nadzieja. Może udało się jej uciec. Musiał ją znaleźć, za wszelką cenę. Tylko ona mogła mu pomóc. Riyen odwrócił się, nie chcąc patrzeć na Skakdi podczas rozmyślania. Nastir uśmiechnął się. Tak cicho jak tylko mógł sięgnął do swego pasa po nóż. Gdy już pewnie ściskał narzędzi w dłoni, wycelował na swego rozmówcę. Z szaloną pasją w oczach zarzucił dłoń za plecy, by po chwili rozprostować ją w rzucie. Ostrze przecięło powietrze, powodując charakterystyczny świst. Na twarzy Zakazianina malował się szaleńczy uśmiech. Wtem Riyen odwrócił się połową ciała ku Nastirowi. Ostrze przeleciało dokładnie przy jego twarzy i wbiło się w dach. -Może i byłem naiwny, odwracając się do ciebie plecami. Ale na pewno nie jestem głuchy. - powiedział Tenebris. Nastir rozszerzył oczy w przerażeniu, klnąc w głowie. -Nasza rozmowa trwa już za długo. Nie zaprzeczę, nawet mi się przydałeś. Mówiąc to, Riyen puścił łańcuch. Nastir gwałtownie uderzył o grunt, a ogniwa zacisnęły się na jego szyi jeszcze mocniej. Skakdi charknął, spluwając krwią. Był ledwo przytomny. Nie miał nawet sił by się podnieść. Wtem pojawił się przy nim Riyen i chwycił jego głowę w dłonie. Oczy Nastira prawie wypadły z oczodołów ze strachu. -T-t-to koniec, tak? Ty... t-t-t-ty nie jesteś lepszy niż my! Niż ja! Powiedz, ilu już zabiłeś? Ile krwi spływa po twoich dłoniach, co?! Ile razy już ludzie ginęli z twojej ręki, hę?! Riyen odwrócił wzrok i przez chwilę nastała zupełna cisza, tak głęboka, że wydawało się, iż nawet sam gorąc wydaje głośniejszy dźwięk. W końcu Tenebris westchnął i spojrzał na Nastira. -Jak każdy. - rzekł spokojnie. - Tylko raz. Głośne chrupnięcie rozeszło się po zakamarkach ulic, gdy Riyen jednym ruchem dłoni skręcił kark Skakdi. Ogromne truchło uderzyło tępo o grunt. Tenebris jeszcze raz zerknął na jeszcze przed chwilą żywego Zakazianina, po czym zeskoczył z dachu w jedną z ciemnych uliczek. Skryte tam istoty drgnęły z przerażenia wobec nagłego zeskoku mężczyzny. Riyen nie zwrócił nawet na to uwagi i zaczął biec w kierunku biblioteki. Pełny niepewnej nadziei, że jeszcze jej nie dorwali. ---- Mężczyzna opatulony brudnymi szatami kołysał się po zakamarkach ulic. Gorąc palił go w stare i nowe rany. Chciał aż zdjąć ściskające go odzienie, lecz nie mógł się pokazywać publicznie kiedy chodziły straże miejskie. Ukradkiem wyjrzał zza ściany budynku. Żadnego strażnika. Zerknął w drugą stronę. Nic. Niepewnym krokiem wyszedł z ciemnej uliczki, nerwowo rozglądając się na boki. Widząc, że jest bezpieczny, prędko ruszył do kolejnego cienia. Ciężko oddychając, przystał przy ścianie niewielkiego domu. -P-proszę, pomóż... mi... Chuda dłoń chwyciła nogę. Przestraszony, gwałtownie odrzucił dłoń i ruszył przed siebie. Nagle dostrzegł oddział straży, idący w jego kierunku. Odruchowo rzucił się w bok, w kolejną ciemna uliczkę. Twarz uderzyła twardo o grunt. Niedawne rany odezwały się. Mężczyzna syknął z bólu, trzymając się za obolałe lico. Nie mógł jednak krzyczeć. Straż właśnie przechodziła obok. Widocznie go zignorowała, jak resztę gnijących w cieniu. Tajemniczy jegomość podniósł się i odetchnął z ulgą. Wtem obok dostrzegł otwarte na oścież drzwi. Zaintrygowany postanowił wejść do środka. Delikatnym krokiem wstąpił do niewielkiego, skąpego pomieszczenia. Zauważył jedynie szeroką na cały pokój gablotę, ustępująca miejsca jedynie małym drzwiczkom, którymi przechodziło się na drugą stronę mebla. Wewnątrz szklanej osłony spoczywało wiele różnorakiej broni, czy to białej czy palnej. Jego uwagę przykuł leżący po prawej karabin energetyczny z granatnikiem Zamor. Mężczyzna przyglądał się temu, jak to określił w swym umyśle, "cudeńku" z pasją i zaciekawieniem. Wtem zaledwie zerknął delikatnie w lewo i od razu wzrok skierował się na ścianę. Na niej wisiała szara zbroja i srebrzysta Kiril. Obok spoczywało krótkie ostrze o wygiętej rękojeści. Mężczyzna podszedł i musnął palcami powierzchnię napierśnika. -Podoba ci się? Niespodziewany głos z tyłu przyprawił go o dreszcze. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, by dostrzec średniego wzrostu mężczyznę w czerwonej zbroi. Przybysz nie był w stanie stwierdzić jakiej rasy był przedstawicielem, ze względu na karmazynowy hełm. Wizjer, przez który przechodziły kraty, skrywał w ciemności parę pomarańczowych oczu. Kształtem hełm przypominał Kanohi Hunę. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z niepewnością. -Nie obawiaj się. Nie chcę zrobić ci żadnej krzywdy. - powiedział spokojnie nieznajomy. - A kimże ty jesteś? Wyglądasz okropnie. Ranny mężczyzna dalej milczał. Jegomość w czerwonej zbroi podszedł bezstresowo do swego gościa i przyjrzał mu się. Cała twarz poraniona, pełna cięć i rwań. Pod szatami zapewne skrywał kolejne. Nieznajomy dotknął barku swego gościa. Ten syknął z bólu. -Chodź na zaplecze. Moja przyjaciółka coś temu zaradzi. - powiedział łagodnie. Mężczyzna nie zamierzał oponować tej propozycji, mimo, iż wciąż pozostawały w nim resztki nieufności. Za namową odzianego w zbroi przeszedł przez drzwi, z których ten uprzednio wyszedł. Gospodarz wyszedł na chwilę na zewnątrz, sprawdzając czy nikt nie włóczy się w pobliżu. Nie dostrzegając nikogo, skrył się wewnątrz budynku, zamykając drzwi. Chwilę potem podążył za swym gościem w ciemności pokoju obok. ---- Riyen wyłonił się z cieni przed wejściem do biblioteki. Oddychał ciężko. Podróż przez cienie może i była wygodna i szybsza, ale trudno było operować w nieznanym terenie. W końcu jednak uspokoił się i spojrzał na budynek. Szybko dostrzegł, że drzwi zostały wyważone. Tenebris zaklął pod nosem, po czym szybko udał się do wnętrza biblioteki. Rozglądnął się. Regały były powalone, na podłodze tkwiło morze książek. Wszelakie meble były uszkodzone bądź zniszczone. Wtem zobaczył dziurę w ścianie. Cóż, nie żeby trudno było ją dostrzec, była ogromna. Riyen ruszył w biegu ku niej. Gdy się zbliżył, do jego uszu zaczęły dobiegać nieznane mu głosy. Szybko przeszedł przez dziurę i wstąpił do tajemnego pomieszczenia biblioteki. To znaczy, tajemnego do czasu zniszczenia ściany. Choć pomieszczenie powinno być stosunkowo ciemne, to jednak blask świec wystarczył by je oświetlić. Riyen w mgnieniu oka ujrzał dwóch Vortixx. Jeden z nich trzymał ranną Turagę, a drugi ściskał w dłoni ostrze, widocznie będąc o krok od zadania śmiertelnego ciosu. Przybycie Tenebrisa kupiło kobiecie trochę czasu. Nagle Riyen usłyszał za sobą szelest, a po chwili świst. Reagując nieprawdopodobnie szybko, Tenebris przesunął się w bok, unikając klingi, gotowej w każdej chwili go zabić. Widząc trzymającą ją dłoń, chwycił ramię napastnika w miejscu nadgarstka, uniósł, po czym skierował gwałtownie w dół, łamiąc rękę o własny bark. Za plecami usłyszał kilka donośnych obelg pod jego adresem. Szybko odwrócił się, by zobaczyć Toa w białym pancerzu. Riyen chwycił puszczone przez niego ostrze i wbił mu w brzuch. Upewniając się, że klinga utkwiła wystarczająco głęboko, odrzucił ciało poza pokój. Natychmiastowo skierował swą uwagę ponownie na dwójkę Xiańczyków. Ten, który miał dobić swój cel, ruszył na niego powoli, kręcąc swym nożem wokół palców. Riyen dobył Ciszy i wystawił ją przed siebie, jakby zakazując dalszego ruchu przeciwnikowi. W jego oczach można było dostrzec politowanie. Nagle Vortixx przestał kręcić nożem i wsunął ostrze w pochwę przy pasie. Drugą dłonią natomiast sięgnął do czegoś za plecami. Był to, jak się okazało, ogromny topór na łańcuchu. Xiańczyk uśmiechnął się. -Oo. - rzekł Riyen, rozszerzając oczy ze zdumienia. -Zostaw go mnie. Sam sobie poradzę. - powiedział Xiańczyk do swego towarzysza. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, wciąż trzymając Turagę. Topornik zaczął szarżę i machnął swą bronią ku oponentowi. Riyen byłby już przecięty na pół, gdyby nie uskoczył w bok. Korzystając z okazji, podciął ścięgno lewej nogi Vortixx. Ten opadł, ale przytrzymał się ręką. Skupiając całą swoją siłę, odbił się przy pomocy dłoni i machnął topór za swoje plecy, z zamiarem cięcia w pionie. Tenebris nie zdążył uniknąć, jedynie wystawił ciszę, blokując topór. Xiańczyk przytłoczył jednak Riyena, przez co ten upadł. Vortixx podążył za nim. Zaczęli się przeto siłować na ziemi. Topornik, z racji większej tężyzny, dominował. Tenebris, widząc to, począł szukać jakiegoś sposobu ucieczki z tej niechybnej śmierci. W końcu kopnął Vortixx w krocze. O ile nie wyglądało to jakby zadał mu tym jakiś większy ból, lecz zdezorientowało go na tyle, żeby Riyen mógł go z siebie zepchnąć. Po pozbyciu się ogromnego cielska z siebie, Tenebris przeturlał się do bezpiecznej odległości, po czym wstał. Widząc, że Xiańczyk dopiero wstaje, w Riyenie odnalazły się nowe pokłady energii. Podbiegając do rywala, wskoczył mu na plecy. Topornik w gniewie wstał i zaczął rzucać się po całej sali. To jednak nie zniechęciło Riyena. Wyrównując swoje ciało, zacisnął nogi na brzuchu Vortixx, po czym zwolnił swoje dłonie z jego szyi. Chwytając mocno Ciszę w swe dłonie, wbił jej ostrze prosto w kark Xiańczyka. Widząc, że przeciwnik jeszcze się opiera, wepchnął klingę głębiej, tak, że jej ostry koniec przebił się przez całe cielsko aż do klatki piersiowej. Topornik w końcu uległ i padł martwy. Tenebris odetchnął z ulgą, schodząc delikatnie z trupa i próbując wyciągnąć ostrze. O mało jednak się nie potknął, kiedy okazało się, że Cisza utkwiła w trupie mocniej niż sądził. Siłując się z bronią, powoli zaczął wysuwać klingę. Drugi Vortixx, widząc to, rzucił trzymaną Turagę i podążył w kierunku Riyena, dobywając swego miecza. Dostrzegając, że ten go zauważył, Xiańczyk zaczął biec. Zaskoczony Tenebris zaczął gwałtowniej próbować wyciągnąć ostrze, bez lepszych rezultatów. W końcu gdy Vortixx stał już przy nim, zbliżając klingę miecza do swej ofiary, Riyen zareagował natychmiastowo i rzucił się w przód. Zaskoczony szermierz nie spodziewał się takiego ruchu. Tenebris rozszerzył oczy. Przepełniła go żądza przetrwania. Zaciskając dłonie na toporze przeciwnika, podniósł go i machnął w poziomie. Vortixx rozszerzył oczy, gdy ostrze topora rozcięły go wpół. Obie połowy opadły na ziemię, trzęsąc się konwulsyjnie. Riyen puścił broń i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do Turagi. -Wszystko w porządku? Kobieta wstała powoli, po czym usiadła na prawdopodobnie jedynym nieuszkodzonym krześle. Riyen rozejrzał się i z rezygnacją stwierdził, że musiał dalej stać. -Tak, wszystko dobrze. Gdyby nie ty, nie sądzę, bym mogła ci tak swobodnie odpowiedzieć. Tenebris mruknął w śmiechu. Po chwili jednak przyjął ponownie poważny wyraz twarzy. -To skoro wszystko dobrze, to może pogadamy, co, "Wyrocznio"? "Wyrocznia" rozszerzyła oczy w zdumieniu, lecz szybko westchnęła. -A więc wiesz. Wydaje mi się, że nie uzyskałeś tej informacji w ciekawych warunkach. -Dla tego, od kogo się dowiedziałem, na pewno nie były ciekawe. - stwierdził prędko. Na twarzy kobiety pojawił się grymas, który najprawdopodobniej miał być uśmiechem. -Dobrze więc, nie przyszedłeś tu pewnie tylko dobrodusznie uratować staruszkę, prawda? -Nie. - odpowiedział szczerze. -Co więc chcesz wiedzieć? -Mówiłaś coś o ścieżce prawdy w mgle kłamstw. Miałaś na myśli sytuację wyspy? -Kto wie... Riyen spojrzał pytająco. -"Kto wie"? Przecież ty mi to powiedziałaś, prawda?! Jak możesz nie znać znaczenia własnych słów? Turaga spojrzała na niego. -To jej sprawa. - rzekła, dotykając maski. - To nie są moje słowa. Ja je tylko przekazuję. -Słucham? -Ta maska przewiduje przyszłość. Lecz nie tak, jakby ktokolwiek z nas chciał. Pokazuję mi właśnie taką mgłę, wizje, mozaikę przyszłych zdarzeń, aniżeli czysty obraz przyszłości. Mogę tylko przepowiadać przyszłość, nie jestem w stanie jej opowiedzieć. Riyen zamilknął, spuszczając głowę w zadumie. A więc nie dowie się od niej żadnych konkretów. Zrezygnowany chciał już się żegnać. -Jednakże...- zaczęła, powstrzymując go. - Czasami zdarza się, że widzę obrazy, wyraźniejsze niż jakikolwiek inny. Ta cała wiedza, którą pozyskuję, może dawać wiele możliwości, ale nie jest bez konsekwencji. Nie powinniśmy się bawić czasem jakby był w naszym posiadaniu. Tenebris rozszerzył oczy z powodu tej nowej informacji. Nadzieja odrodziła się w nim niczym kwiat. -Rozumiem. - skinął głową. - Możesz mi powiedzieć o tym co dzieje się na wyspie? -Zło. I to już od kilku lat. Po śmierci dawnego władcy na tron wstąpił nowy, nasz niegdysiejszy obserwator i strażnik. Zerwał kontakty ze światem zewnętrznym i stworzył tutaj swoje małe imperium. Nie zależy mu jednak na samym pysznieniu się władzą. On tu coś planuje. A wyspa jest mu jedynie potrzebna. Co nie zmienia faktu, że chyba podoba mu się rządzenie. Szkoda, że nie polubił dbania o swój lud. - powiedziała smutno. Riyen westchnął ponuro. Przez kilka chwil zapanowała cisza. -Gdy plan Trzeciego Oka dopełni się, zniszczy ziemie swe. Na legionów skinienie świat napotka zniszczenie. Tenebris spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. -Trzecie Oko? -To kolejna z wizji. Nie mogę dostrzec kim, bądź czym jest Trzecie Oko. Ale to nic dobrego. -Więc aby dowiedzieć się więcej, musiałbym pomówić z samym władcą Despary, czyż nie? -Być może. - wzruszyła ramionami. - Ale nie licz na to, że wejdziesz do pałacu. Nasz "czcigodny" władca wpuszcza jedynie swych żołnierzy, albo skazańców, których chce osobiście się pozbyć. Jeszcze na to nie zapracowałeś. A wejście tam siłą to samobójstwo. Riyen zmrużył oczy, przyjmując sens jej słów. -Chyba, że nie wszedłbyś sam. Tenebris spojrzał na nią pytająco. -Ostatnio organizuje się na wyspie spory ruch oporu. Podobno nielegalnie przemycają broń z Xii. Szefowie ruchu już podobno mają plan jak napaść na pałac. Mógłbyś się z nimi skontaktować. Mężczyzna przystawił dłoń do podbródka na znak, że myśli. To nie był zły plan. Z tego co powiedziała Turaga, ruch oporu ma sporo zwolenników. Jeśli byłby w stanie z nimi współpracować i wszystko poszłoby zgodnie z ich planem, to będzie mógł dostać się do twierdzy i pomówić z władcą wyspy. -Dziękuję ci za pomoc, Wyrocznio. - powiedział, wstając. - Gdzie ich znajdę? -Jeśli będziesz szukał wystarczająco dobrze, sam ich odnajdziesz. Riyen westchnął niechętnie. Nagle usłyszał trzask za plecami. Odwrócił się gwałtownie by zobaczyć jak jeden z napastników, którym uprzednio rzucił, wstaje i ucieka, pozbywając się broni, która jeszcze przed chwilą tkwiła w jego brzuchu. -Muszę go gonić! -To bez sensu. Tenebris spojrzał na staruszkę. Ta kiwała przecząco głową. -Władca i tak pewnie o tobie wie. Niech zacznie cię traktować jako coś większego, niż "niewielki kłopot". Riyen odetchnął i rozciągnął się. Chrupnięcie rozeszło się po jego ciele niczym dreszcze. Mężczyzna zaczął zbliżać się do wyjścia, lecz powstrzymał go głos Turagi. -Poczekaj. - rzekła, po czym podeszła i podniosła miecz uciekiniera. - Widzę, że nosisz ze sobą drugie ostrze, lecz niechętnie je obnażasz. Niech to ci zastąpi drugą broń. Riyen objął rękojeść miecza, który podarowała mu Wyrocznia i przyjrzał się mu. Klinga była delikatnie wygięta w łuku, nadając broni zwinnego kształtu. Ostrze było trochę krótsze od tego Łupieżcy, i tak samo lżejsze niż on. Riyen przypiął swą nową broń do pasa, przy jednym z boków, podczas gdy przy drugim spoczywał Łupieżca. Gdy Tenebris stał już przy drzwiach, odwrócił się i zapytał. -Co ze ścianą? Turaga spojrzała w górę, jakby dopiero teraz zorientowała się o uszkodzeniu. Chyląc głowę w zrezygnowaniu, uśmiechnęła się w politowaniu. -Coś się z tym zrobi. Riyen uśmiechnął się delikatnie pod maską, po czym opuścił bibliotekę. Na zewnątrz poczuł uderzenia chłodnego wiatru. Orzeźwiające powietrze muskało go czule po licach. Tenebris rozglądnął się, a nie dostrzegając nikogo w pobliżu, stanął w cieniu. Po chwili wijące się cieniste korzenie objęły go i wciągnęły do mroku. ---- Choć za oknem panował ogromny gorąc i skwar, to w komnacie pałacu było ciemno i chłodno. Władca, jak każdego dnia, siedział na swoim tronie. Podpierając się o jedno z oparć, bawił się nożem, przesuwając go między palcami. Kompletną ciszę zakłóciło skrzypienie wrót. Do sali wpadł ranny Toa. Choć jego pancerz był pierwotnie biały, to teraz dorobił się czerwonych wzorów. Chwilę po nim do sali wszedł Viterus. Ostrze stanęło nieruchomo w dłoni władcy, kiedy zaprzestał swej zabawy. Prostując się, spojrzał niepokojąco na rannego. -Cóżże się stało, żołnierzu? -Z-zostałem wysłany wraz z dwoma Vortixx do biblioteki, panie. N-naszym celem była... Wyrocznia. -A właśnie. Kompletnie o tym zapomniałem. I jak? Z tego co widzę nie ostało się bez oporu. -T-t-tak, panie. Pojawił się ten, o którym mówiłeś. Zranił... mnie, ale nie raczył sprawdzić, czy jestem trupem. Po tym pozbył się dwójki towarzyszących mi Vortixx. -Mam rozumieć jednak, że zadanie zostało wykonane? Wyrocznia nie żyje? -N-nie zdążyliśmy... przybył... za wcześnie. - rzekł ranny, padając na kolana ze zmęczenia. Choć nie było dokładnie widać samej sylwetki, to jednak świecące ślepia władcy zmrużyły się w niezadowoleniu. -Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? -T-t-tak. Leżąc... wśród gruzów... podsłuchałem rozmowę. - mówił, a jego głos ledwo docierał do władcy. - Ten, o którym mówiłeś... panie, ma zamiar spotkać się z rebeliantami... i przypuścić atak na pałac. Z ciemności dobiegł trzask. To oparcie tronu pękło pod naciskiem władcy. Jego oczy zdawały się płonąć czystym gniewem. W mroku można było ledwo dostrzec, że podnosi ramię. Po chwili z cieni wyłonił się lecący nóż i wbił prosto w czoło zaskoczonego Toa. Śmierć trwała krótko, a po chwili trup osunął się na podłogę. -Zabieraj to ścierwo, Viterus. Plugawi mi pałac. - rozkazał gniewnie. - I wezwij Bargana. Mam z nim coś do omówienia. Vortixx jedynie skinął głową, po czym podniósł ciało i wyszedł z komnaty. Gdy w sali pozostał jedynie władca, wstał i ryknął przeraźliwie. Po tym uderzył mocno stopą o grunt. Cienie, jakby dym, rozstąpiły się, ukazując władcę w półmroku. Nosił karmazynowe długie szaty z kołnierzem sięgającym do połowy głowy. Obok tronu widoczny był ogromny, oburęczny miecz. Władca opuścił głowę, oddychając ciężko. -Dopóki żyję, nie spocznę, póki cię nie dorwę. A kiedy to się stanie, rozszarpię cię, a twoją czaszkę rozbiję o skały! - ryknął w przestrzeń. Rozdział XV Mężczyzna syknął z bólu. Z ran na ramionach wydobył się dym. -Nie trzęś się, bo będzie bardziej boleć. - powiedział kobiecy głos. -A może? Odpowiedź nadeszła szybko, gdy kobieta polała krople substancji leczniczej po następnych ranach. Mężczyzna drgnął gwałtownie, kiedy ciecz zaczęła wypalać ranę. Jegomość w hełmie przyszpilił go uściskiem do fotelu. Gdy ból minął przybysz odetchnął ciężko, jakby cały ten czas trzymał oddech. -Jak się czujesz? -...lepiej. -To niedobrze. - syknęła kobieta. - Teraz przyszedł czas na twarz. Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się wrzask. -A teraz? -Już... niekoniecznie. -Wybacz, ale twoje rany są bardzo poważne. - rzekła delikatnie. - Postaram się przyspieszyć proces leczenia swoją mocą. Mówiąc to przyłożyła swe dłonie do jego twarzy. Spomiędzy palców wydobyło się jaskrawe światło. Mężczyzna w hełmie przyglądał się chwilę temu, po czym ruszył do pokoju obok. -Gotowe. Pozbyłam się głównie tych poważniejszych ran, lecz nie posiadam takiej mocy by pozbyć się ich w całości. - powiedziała jakby ze smutkiem. - Na pewno pozostaną po tym blizny. Uleczony westchnął obojętnie. -Blizny to niewielki problem. Wtem do sali powrócił mężczyzna w hełmie. Niósł ze sobą zbroję, która uprzednio wisiała na ścianie pomieszczenia obok. Pancerz rzucił przed swego gościa, po czym położył na nim maskę Kiril. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego pytająco. -Przywdziej ją. Twój stary pancerz został w większości zniszczony, prawda? Musisz załatwić sobie coś innego. Masz, spróbuj. Mężczyzna nie postanowił się z tym kłócić, wstał z siedzenia i zaczął nakładać na siebie kolejne elementy odzienia. W końcu przed jegomościem w hełmie ukazał się opancerzony mężczyzna ze srebrzystą maską Kanohi na twarzy. -Dzięki. Jegomość w hełmie jedynie skinął głową, po czym podniósł drugą rękę. W niej ściskał karabin energetyczny, który wcześniej przeglądał ranny. -Widziałem, jak się w nią wpatrujesz. Musiała ci się chyba spodobać. - powiedział żartobliwie, patrząc się na trzymaną w dłoni broń. - Zanim ci ją jednak dam, wysłuchasz mnie? Mężczyzna zerknął delikatnie na karabin, po czym z powrotem skierował wzrok na swego gospodarza i skinął głową, przytakując. -Nie będę tego ubierał w jakieś ckliwe słowa. - powiedział. - Jesteśmy członkami ruchu oporu. Rebeliantami, którzy sprzeciwiają się tutejszej władzy. Zamierzamy niedługo zaatakować pałac. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na żaden błąd. Więc pytanie brzmi - jesteś z nami? Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza. Mężczyzna, noszący już Kiril na twarzy, skierował spojrzenie w dół, po czym ponownie je podniósł na jegomościa w hełmie. -A jeśli odmówię? -Cóż... - zaczął mężczyzna, po czym wycelował karabinem w swego gościa. -... wtedy będziemy musieli się ciebie pozbyć. Osobnik w szarej zbroi począł się zastanawiać, rzucając wzrokiem na lewo i prawo. W końcu podszedł do swego gospodarza, chwycił za lufę broni i wyciągnął z jego rąk, uśmiechając się. -To kiedy zaczynamy? Mężczyzna w czerwonej zbroi odwzajemnił uśmiech. -Za kilka dni. Musimy jeszcze załatwić parę spraw, zanim bezmyślnie zaatakujemy. - powiedział, po czym dodał. - Jak ci na imię, strzelcu? "Strzelec" przyjrzał się broni, wymierzył testowo z niej, po czym zawinął jej pas na barku, przy czym sam karabin wylądował na jego plecach. -Ashad. ---- Riyen przemierzał ulicę spokojnym krokiem. Gorąc zaczął ustępować, a słońce powoli znikało pod horyzont. Tenebris rozglądał się, szukając... w sumie czegokolwiek. "Jeśli będziesz szukał wystarczająco dobrze, sam ich odnajdziesz", tak rzekła mu Wyrocznia. No więc szukał, tak dobrze jak tylko potrafił. Powoli jednak zaczęło go to męczyć. -Rozumiem, że mam szukać wystarczająco dobrze, no ale to nie jest małe miasteczko, do cholery. - powiedział zrezygnowany. Wtem dostrzegł niewielki budynek stojący w szeregu z innymi. Lecz coś sprawiało, że w oczach Trzeciego różnił się. Coś ciągnęło go do tego miejsca. Nie mając nic do stracenia, Riyen udał się w jego kierunku. -No dobra. - pokrzepił samego siebie. Tenebris wszedł do środka. Od razu w jego twarz uderzyło chłodne powietrze, rozciągające się po całym pomieszczeniu. Riyen rozejrzał się. Była to, jak się okazało, typowa mała księgarnia. Po prawej znajdowały się dwa regały pełne ksiąg, oddalone od siebie w odpowiedniej odległości. Na ścianach wisiały różne dokumenty i obrazy. Po lewej dostrzegł szerokie drewniane biurko i wbudowaną w nie gablotę, pełna kolejnych ksiąg i map. Przy nim stał średniego wzrostu Toa z maską Kanohi na twarzy. Riyen rozpoznał w niej Miru, maskę lewitacji. Mężczyzna w końcu zauważył gościa i odłożył czytaną przez niego książkę. -Słucham? - zapytał zmęczonym głosem. -Właściwie... to przyszedłem się rozejrzeć. Toa westchnął zrezygnowany. Riyen, jak powiedział, tak zrobił i zaczął przeglądać regały. Toa przewrócił oczyma, po czym wrócił do książki, siadając na krześle. Gdy minęło kilkanaście minut, Toa odłożył przeczytaną już lekturę. Widząc, że gość dalej przegląda regały, zniecierpliwił się. -Jeśli niczego nie kupujesz, to wyjdź. Marnujesz tylko swój, a co ważniejsze mój czas. Już dawno powinienem zamknąć. Riyen spojrzał na niego. Rzeczywiście, nie wydawał się zadowolony faktem, że Tenebris dalej tu siedzi. Lecz coś mu nie pasowało. Skoro już dawno powinien zakończyć swą pracę, czemu go nie wywalił? Nie chciał z grzeczności, dumy? A może... podejrzewał go o coś? Postanawiając wyrwać się z zadumy Riyen podszedł do biurka i spojrzał bezpośrednio na Toa. -Wiesz coś o może o ruchu oporu przeciwko tutejszej władzy? - zapytał bez większego zastanowienia. Toa stał przez chwilę w milczeniu. W końcu odłożył książkę i zamknął drzwi, zasłaniając je i okna dużymi roletami. Po tym złapał Riyena za ramię i zaczął prowadzić do pokoju obok. -Co jes- -Cicho, po prostu idź. Weszli do pomieszczenia. Wyglądało jak schowek, wszędzie walały się kartony i skrzynie. -Otwórz te drzwi. - powiedział Toa, wskazując je palcami. Tenebris nie zastanawiał się nad tym, odszedł od mężczyzny z Miru na twarzy i otworzył drzwi. Przed sobą dostrzegł ciąg schodów prowadzących w dół. -Co teraz? Riyen odwrócił się, lecz w tym samym momencie został uderzony czymś ciężkim. Tracąc równowagę, spadł na schody. Uderzając o pojedyncze schodki, poturlał się na sam dół. Twarde uderzenie. Chrupanie w kościach. Ból. Wylądował. Zanim zdążył wstać i się rozejrzeć przy jego szyi spoczywały już groty włóczni czy też ostrza mieczy. Wtem usłyszał kroki. Toa, który przed chwilą go zrzucił, schodził trzymając w dłoni krótki sztylet. Musiał uderzyć go rękojeścią właśnie tego sztyletu. Toa zszedł wreszcie z ostatniego schodka, po czym wymierzył sztyletem w Riyena. -Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale jeśli nie powiesz w jakim celu tu przyszedłeś, to już nie będzie miało znaczenia. - rzekł chłodnym głosem. Tenebris rozejrzał się. Jego wzrok powoli przyzwyczajał się do mroku. Dostrzegł, że oprócz wspomnianego Toa i tych, którzy kierowali swe bronie ku jemu, w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się jeszcze wiele istot, z różnorakich gatunków. Zanim Riyen odpowiedział, przerwał mu nowy głos. -Zostaw go, Mez. - nakazał głos z ciemności. -Ależ czcigodny. Nie możemy- -Spokojnie, można mu zaufać. - postać wyłoniła się z cieni. - Prawda, Riyenie? -Ty? - Tenebris rozszerzył oczy z zaskoczenia. Przed nim bowiem stał nie kto inny, jak Turaga Dhegor. ---- Bargar wszedł do obszernej komnaty. Jak zwykle pomieszczenie było spowite całkowitym mrokiem. W samym środku ciemności siedział on. Spoczywał na swoim tronie, spoglądając swymi krwistoczerwonymi ślepiami w dal. Skakdi od razu uklęknął. -Wzywałeś mnie, panie? Pan zmrużył oczy. -Tak. - rzekł powoli. - Przygotuj armię. Każdy żołnierz ma być w gotowości. Chcę by pałac był chroniony tak dobrze jak nigdy. -Panie? Czyżby— -Tak. Jutro jest ten dzień. - powiedział, a jego głos zdawał się radosny. - Ukryj to jakoś pod płaszczem parady, czy jakiegoś festiwalu. Niech Viterus się tym zajmie. Ostatnio ma mało do roboty. -Ale, panie, wydawało mi się, że w Tyhgrze to zawiodło. -Pff. - prychnął. - Wtedy nie miałem całej armii pod ręką. Poza tym gwiezdna wieża w Tyhgrze miała jedynie osłabić pieczęć, a ta tutaj całkowicie ją złamać. Poradzę sobie bez osłabienia. Teraz idź, zajmij się tym. -Rozumiem. - Bargan wstał i udał się do wyjścia. Zatrzymał się jednak przy drzwiach. - Panie, czy to naprawdę jest tego warte? Pan zmrużył oczy. -Trzecie Oko obiecał mi moc, o jakiej nawet Wielkie Istoty nie śniły. Moc, która uczyni mnie niezwyciężonym. Moc, która sprawi, że ziemia zadrży przede mną! Bargan mruknął cicho, po czym opuścił komnatę. -Tym razem żaden cholerny skrawek cienia mi nie przeszkodzi! Niech tylko spróbuje. Skruszę jego i ten żałosny ruch oporu, a ich pył rozrzucę po mojej ziemi. ---- -Nadal mi nie powiedziałeś jak udało ci się przeżyć. - stwierdził Riyen. Teraz on i Dhegor spacerowali spokojnie po kryjówce rebeliantów. Członkowie ruchu oporu zajmowali się różnymi sprawami. Niektórzy nosili broń, inni kuli ją bądź przekuwali, kolejni rozmawiali bądź grali w jakieś gry logiczne. Ogólnie spędzali czas na przeróżnych zajęciach. Dhegor szedł spokojnym krokiem, odpychając się swoją drewnianą lagą. Riyen postanowił dorównać mu w chodzie, także podążał za nim równie spokojnie jak on sam. -Od dłuższego czasu podejrzewałem, że ktoś prowadzi intrygi za moimi planami. W końcu dzięki moim szpiegom dowiedziałem się, że był to Emalg, czy raczej Maleg. Nie ujawniałem tego, wolałem zachowywać się naturalnie do odpowiedniego czasu. O sytuacji Despary dowiedziałem się też stosunkowo dawno, ale nie miałem jak temu zaradzić. Tutejszy nowy władca najpewniej współpracował z Malegiem i zerwał wszelkie kontakty z Tyhgrą po tym jak przejął władzę. Zostawiłem więc Desparę grupie rebeliantów, których tu właśnie widzisz. Sam musiałem pilnować Tyhgry i chronić ją przed Malegiem. -Rozumiem, ale jak ci się udało przeżyć zamach? - zapytał ciekawy Riyen. -Można powiedzieć, że miałem swego rodzaju szczęście. Jeden ze strażników w siedzibie był, i jest, członkiem ruchu oporu. Gdy uciekłeś oknem, zabrał moje ciało. Miał je wrzucić do kanałów, by zeżarły mnie płaczki. - Turaga przerwał, kaszląc. - Jednakże szybko zajął się moim stanem zdrowia. Dzięki odpowiedniej odtrutce udało mi się przeżyć. Niestety, nie mogłem się ukazać, gdy Emalg ogłosił oficjalnie moją śmierć i kolejne wybory. Wiedząc, że sytuacja na Desparze pogorszy się przez to, szybko się tu udałem. Można powiedzieć, że zostawiłem Tyhgrę w twoich rękach. - odparł z delikatnym uśmiechem. Riyen jedynie mruknął w śmiechu. -W każdym razie, co teraz? - zadał kolejne pytanie. -Teraz chodź za mną. - odpowiedział szybko Turaga, po czym przyspieszył kroku. Riyen podążył za nim. Szybko doszli do jakiegoś miejsca. Zewsząd otoczone było lampami z kamieniami świetlnymi. Na środku stał ogromny kamienny stół, a na nim położona spora mapa. Wokół stało już kilku rebeliantów, część jednak siedziała na ustawionych obok meblach. Widząc jak Dhegor zbliża się do stołu, buntownicy zajęci do tej pory innymi sprawami rzucili je i ruszyli w jego kierunku. Turaga stanął przy mapie. Riyen zatrzymał się przy jego prawicy. Rebelianci zebrali się w okręgu. Najważniejsi członkowie i dowódcy stali najbliżej, ci mniej znaczni musieli nacieszyć się miejscami na tyłach. -Witajcie, bracie i siostry. Jeśli teraz mnie słuchacie, możecie nazywać się członkami ruchu oporu. Oporu przeciwko uściskowi i tyranii. Oporu przeciwko niesprawiedliwej władzy. Oporu przeciwko cierpieniu i zniewoleniu! - zakrzyknął Dhegor. - Niedługo przystąpimy do najważniejszego ataku w całym naszym planie. Zaatakujemy sam pałac władcy. Uderzymy w jego serce i zatrzymamy jego pracę. Opisem w szczegółach zajmie się Narenda, jako, że ona lepiej zna tutejszą sytuację. Kończąc wypowiedź, Dhegor odsunął się od krawędzi stołu. Na jego miejscu stanęła wysoka, wyższa od Riyena, zgrabna kobieta o srebrnych "włosach" zwisających na plecy. Jej srebrzystobiały pancerz skrywał matowy kaftan z długimi aż po kolana rękawami. Mimo tego, ramiona miała wolne, nieskrępowane. Krzyżując je przy piersi, zaczęła mówić. Jej spojrzenie było stanowcze, pewne swych racji, przeszywające ciało i dusze. Riyen wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, lecz widząc jak zaczyna odwzajemniać spojrzenie, odwrócił wzrok. -Niestety, czcigodny, ale atak musi odbyć się już jutro. Według tego co dowiedziałam się od naszego szpiega, władca szykuje jutro jakiś festiwal. Oczywiście, jest to przykrywka, lecz jego prawdziwe zamiary nie są nam znane. - wśród buntownik zaczęły się szepty i niepokój. - Przez to, akcja z napadem na arsenał musi zostać skończona dzisiaj w nocy. Potrzebujemy dwóch ludzi, w więcej mógłby być problem z dyskrecją. -Ja się zgłaszam. - odezwał się głos z tłumu. Spomiędzy kształtu ludu wyłoniła się postać. Była to, jak się okazało, niewielka Toa o czarno-granatowym pancerzu. Smukłe kształty zdawały się mówić o jej zwinności, a zapał w oczach o odwadze i nieustępliwości. -Moje umiejętności teleportacji nadadzą się do tej misji lepiej niż cokolwiek innego. - stwierdziła energicznie. Narenda uśmiechnęła się, widząc pasję w jej spojrzeniu. -Dobrze, potrzebujemy jeszcze jednej osoby. Ktoś jeszcze się zgłasza? Wśród tłumu natężyły się szumy i ciche rozmowy. Nikt nie zamierzał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. -Szefowo. - odparł mężczyzna siedzący na kanapie. Widząc, że Narenda zwróciła na niego uwagę, kontynuował. - Nie sądzę, aby ktoś chciał się jeszcze zgłosić. Nikomu nie podoba się to przyspieszenie planów. -Rozumiem, Sker. - Narenda zmrużyła oczy. -Narendo, jeśli pozwolisz... - odezwał się nagle Dhegor. -... chciałbym zaproponować Riyena. Mówiąc to, wskazał lagą na wspomnianego. Tenebris rozszerzył oczy w zainteresowaniu. Narenda podążyła za lagą i spojrzała na niego. Widząc to, Riyen również spoglądnął na nią. -Masz silne spojrzenie. - stwierdziła. - Lecz zarazem takie puste i kruche. Jakbyś nie wiedział kim jesteś. Tenebris odwrócił na chwilę wzrok, wzbijając go w mapę miasta. Narenda widocznie musiała to zauważyć i szybko pominęła swoje spostrzeżenie. -W każdym razie, można mu zaufać, czcigodny? -Nie znam żadnego nieznajomego, któremu ufałbym bardziej. - powiedział żartobliwie. - Ponadto jego umiejętność manipulacji cieniami wydaje się być naprawdę interesująca. Podobno może nawet się dzięki niej teleportować. Przyda się. -Rozumiem. - Narenda spojrzała na Riyena raz jeszcze i uśmiechnęła się. - Dobrze. Riyen i Shiva zajmą się napadem na arsenał. Chcę, byście ukradli tyle broni ile zdołacie. Wasze umiejętności nie mogły pasować lepiej. A co do reszty — przygotujcie się na jutrzejszy dzień. Zdrzemnijcie, jeśli trzeba. I nie obawiajcie się. Będziemy walczyć do samego końca. A jeśli przeznaczonym jest nam zginąć, to zginiemy razem! - wykrzyknęła. Rebelianci entuzjastycznie odpowiedzieli jej krzykami i wyniesionymi ramionami w górę. Po tym buntownicy odeszli, czy to zająć się przygotowaniami do jutrzejszej bitwy, czy to po to, by zwyczajnie odpocząć. Przy stole zostali jedynie Narenda, Dhegor, Riyen i Shiva. No i Sker, ale on akurat zdążył już zasnąć na kanapie, na której dotychczas siedział. -Riyen, tak? M-miło poznać. - powiedziała Shiva, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń. Tenebris szybko odwzajemnił gest. Wtem zza jego pleców odezwał się głos Narendy. -Zanim pójdziecie, chcę powiedzieć wam jeszcze jedno. W arsenale znajduje się ogrom wszelakiej broni. Wszyscy oczekujemy, że zdobędzie jak najwięcej. Jeśli jednak nie będziecie w stanie wziąć jej więcej, nie chcę byście zostawili arsenał. - powiedziała poważnym tonem - Chcę byście go zniszczyli. ---- Riyen wylądował na czterech kończynach. Uczucie zimnego metalu przeszyło go od opuszek palców aż po kręgosłup. Tenebris spojrzał obok. Shiva pojawiła się i wylądowała z gracją, na nogach. Mężczyzna mruknął ponuro, po czym wstał powoli. Znajdowali się właśnie w monotonnym korytarzu ciągnącym się długo w obie strony. Shiva wskazała palcem kierunek, po czym zaczęła właśnie tam biec. Riyen w ciszy podążył za nią. Biegli, wydawało by się, jak przez niekończący się tunel. Wtem Shiva zatrzymała się i wyciągnęła spod odzienia mapę, po czym zaczęła ją studiować. Tenebris, i tak nie mając co robić, podszedł i zerknął zza jej barku. Skraw papieru zdecydowanie obrazował arsenał, w którym zresztą się teraz znajdowali. Wedle mapy, budynek ten był w sporej mierze bardzo rozwinięty. Dzielił się bowiem na 6 sekcji, które jak siecią połączone były korytarzami. Oczywiście, znalazłyby się jakieś poboczne pomieszczenia, ale nie rzucały się tak w oczy jak wspomniane sekcje. W każdej z nich znajdował się osobny skład broni. Każda strzeżona była w odmienny sposób by zdezorientować intruzów. Riyen pstryknął palcami, zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. -Tak w ogóle, nie potrafisz przeteleportować się od razu do składu broni? - zapytał. Toa oderwała wzrok od mapy i spojrzała na niego radośnie. -Niestety, nie potrafię w pełni kontrolować swojej umiejętności na nieznanym terytorium. Jeden mały błąd i wylądowałabym w ścianie... z połową ciała po drugiej stronie. - oznajmiła, imitując wstyd. - A ty? -Nie mam takiego problemu. Jedyny ambaras to cienie. Do dobrze oświetlonego pomieszczenia się nie dostanę. Pójdę wszędzie tam, gdzie mrok. - rzekł, a po chwili dodał. - To był najbliższy cień twojego punktu teleportacji. -Rozumiem. - mruknęła Shiva. - Dobrze, chodźmy. Im szybciej to załatwimy, tym lepiej. Riyen jedynie przytaknął ruchem głowy, po czym oboje ruszyli do przodu. Z daleka dostrzegli rozwidlenie dróg. Nagle po prawej dało się słyszeć odgłos kroków, a na podłożu ukazały się wydłużone cienie, podchodzące coraz bliżej. Riyen nie dostrzegł tego, rozglądając się po korytarzu. Wtem jakaś siła rzuciła go na pobliską wnękę w ścianie. Zanim zdążył zastanowić się kto to, do jego ciała przylgnęła gwałtownie Shiva. Oboje utkwili we wnęce, wypełniając pustkę w ścianie. Przez bark Shivy Riyen spojrzał na korytarz. Nagle obok nich przebiegł cały oddział żołnierzy, gotowy zabić każdego intruza. -Ruszać się! Jesteśmy już spóźnieni z dwie minuty! - dało się słyszeć rozkazy. W końcu odeszli. Ich kroki powoli tonęły w ciszy. -Spóźnieni? - zapytała samą siebie Shiva, nie kryjąc zaciekawienia. - Na co? -Ej. -Moglibyśmy podążyć za nimi. Ale mamy do wykonania misję... co robić? -Ej. W końcu Toa zerknęła ukradkiem oka na Riyena. -Odeszli. - powiedział spokojnym głosem. - Możesz już ze mnie zejść. Shiva mruknęła pytająco, lecz po chwili zdając sobie sprawę o co chodzi, gwałtownie zeskoczyła z Tenebrisa. Ten wyszedł z wnęki i wykrzywił głowę. Z karku wyrwało się głośne chrupnięcie. -Chodźmy. - odparł krótko. -T-tak. Ruszyli, tym razem ostrożnie rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Shiva zerknęła szybko na mapę, po czym wskazała kierunek. Duet ruszył jednym z rozwidleń. Właśnie kierowali się do pierwszej sekcji. Co jakiś czas kryli się przed kolejnymi strażnikami. O ile Riyen z łatwością krył się w cieniach, o tyle Shiva musiała męczyć się przeróżnymi akrobacjami by skryć się za jakąkolwiek przeszkodą. Tenebris przyznawał jednak, że wychodziło jej to całkiem sprawnie. W końcu duet stanął przed ogromnymi wrotami z namalowaną na nich jedynką. Riyen i Shiva wymienili szybko spojrzenia, po czym Toa zniknęła. Tenebris, krótko po niej, również przepadł w odmętach cieni. ---- Setki tuzinów żołnierzy stawiło się w ogromnej komnacie. Sala ta znana była jako sekcja siódma. To tutaj armia Despary ćwiczyła, trenowała i sprawdzała nowe wyposażenie. W obecnej chwili służyła za miejsce spotkań. Na środku pomieszczenia stał wysoki podest, wokół którego ustawili się zebrani żołnierze. Na nim znajdowały się trzy osoby. Jedną z nich był generał Bargan. Po jego bokach spoczywali porucznicy osobistych oddziałów Zakazianina, Dahk i Zaster. Podobnie jak ich przywódca, byli Skakdi. Obaj korzystali z żywiołu Powietrza i znani byli jako Oczy Cyklonu. Zawsze razem, na wypadek nagłego niebezpieczeństwa. Podobno w walce byli niezawodni, a ich precyzja i współpraca były wręcz przerażające. -Witajcie, towarzysze! - zakrzyknął Bargan, uciszając zgromadzonych. - Z naszego wiarygodnego źródła dowiedzieliśmy się, że dziś w nocy, teraz, dwójka rebeliantów zaatakuje i ograbi arsenał. Nasz arsenał! Symbol naszej potęgi, naszej władzy! Nie zamierzam pozwolić na to, aby ktoś go okradał, jakby to było na porządku dziennym! Żaden złodziej nie wyjdzie stąd żywy. Żaden! Wśród zgromadzonych dało się słyszeć wiwaty. Żołnierze już teraz szykowali się na mord. -I jeszcze jedno. Pod żadnym pozorem ich nie zabijajcie. Jeśli już, zgładźcie tylko jednego. Drugi ma przeżyć. Połamcie go, zniszczcie, zmiażdżcie, skruszcie! Lecz nie zabijajcie. - powiedział ostrym tonem. - Generał Viterus chętnie z nim pomówi. ---- Riyen wyłonił się z cieni. To co ujrzał, zabrało mu mowę. Znajdował się właśnie w ogromnym okrągłym pomieszczeniu. Na kolistych ściankach ustawione były lampy rzucające jaskrawe światło na ogół pokoju. Tenebris zasłaniał oczy ręką dopóki nie przyzwyczaił się do jasności. W końcu rozejrzał się. Na ścianach komnaty ułożone były wszelakie bronie w kilkunastu rzędach i kolumnach. Riyen oszacował ich liczbę kilkanaście tuzinów. Na samym środku sali znajdował się jakiś dziwny cylindryczny obiekt, sięgający od podłogi do sufitu. - Poważnie? - popatrzył na skład broni z niepokojem w oczach. - I to jest tylko jedna sekcja? - Tak. - odpowiedziała Shiva, pojawiając się obok Riyena. - Władca wyspy starał się zebrać jak najwięcej uzbrojenia. Oprócz arsenału ma jeszcze hodowlę bitewnych Rahi. Zupełnie jakby przygotowywał się do wielkiej wojny. Riyen położył dłoń na podbródku, wpadając w zadumę. W końcu westchnął i raz jeszcze przeleciał wzrokiem ściany. - I jak niby przeniesiemy tyle broni? - zapytał. Shiva odpięła guzik swych szat i chwyciła za materiał, odchylając go. Po tym sięgnęła do jej wnętrza. Na powierzchni odzienia pojawił się wir dziwnej energii. Po chwili wyciągnęła z niego sporą, metalową skrzynkę. Musiała być ciężka, bowiem Shiva ledwo mogła ją utrzymać w jednej dłoni. Ostatecznie położyła ją na ziemię. - Przy użyciu moich portali jestem w stanie sięgnąć do naszego zaopatrzenia w bazie. - powiedziała tak, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na znanym świecie. - Mogę przenieść tu ładunki wybuchowe, takie jak ten, w czasie sekund. Podobnie mogę przenieść broń tam. Riyen jedynie zmrużył oczu, po czym zaczął klaskać. - Dobra, zajmijmy się tym. - stwierdził Tenebris. I tak jak rzekł, zaczął ściągać bronie ze ścian, czy to przy użyciu rąk, czy cienistych macek. Shiva zaczęła tworzyć kilkanaście portali, a gdy skończyła, przysiadła na ziemi, obserwując bacznie Riyena. Ten z jakąś systematycznością zbierał i zrzucał bronie na podłogę. W końcu zerknął ukradkiem na Shivę, po czym zaczął rozmowę. - A jak już zbierzemy ten cały zapas... - zaczął. - ... jak zamierzamy wysadzić arsenał? Shiva uniosła głowę w zadumie. - Z tego co mamy na mapie, te cylindryczne obiekty to specjalne kuźnie, dzięki którym można łatwo wytworzyć kolejną broń. Podobno wszystkie kuźnie z każdej sekcji są połączone kanałem. Jakaś wentylacja, czy coś w tym stylu. Wystarczająco duża eksplozja, poprowadzona tym szybem, powinna załatwić sprawę. Riyen mruknął na znak zrozumienia, zbierając kolejne bronie. W międzyczasie Shiva wrzucała zebrane już wyposażenie do swych portali, przenosząc je do bazy rebeliantów. Wtem do ich uszu dobiegł niepokojący dźwięk. Od razu skierowali oczy w jego kierunku. Wrota pierwszej sekcji były powoli otwierane. Z drugiej strony dało się słyszeć rozkazy, głównie coś w stylu "szybciej". W końcu wrota zostały otwarte, a do środka komnaty wparowało kilkunastu żołnierzy, z bronią w gotowości. Riyen właśnie rzucił na podłogę ostatnią broń. Czując nadchodzącą walkę, dobył Ciszy i wystawił przed siebie. - Shiva. Zabierz resztę i podłóż ładunki. Nie ma sensu brać więcej. Toa jedynie kiwnęła głową, po czym przeniosła przez portale ostatnią broń. Nie minęła chwila, a z pozostałych wirów wyciągnęła ładunki wybuchowe. Nie tracąc czasu, zaczęła je podkładać pod kuźnię. - Nie pozwólcie jej! - rozszedł się rozkaz. Żołnierze jak na znak rozpoczęli szarżę. Riyen wystawił wolną dłoń przed siebie. Dokładnie pod nią wydłużył się jej cień. Korzystając z niego, Tenebris wydobył kilka cienistych macek i zaatakował żołnierzy. Większości udało się tego uniknąć, choć nie obyło się bez ofiar. Powaleni strażnicy uderzyli z impetem o ściany. Widząc, że pozostali wciąż biegną ku nim, Riyen wbił Ciszę w podłoże, po czym wykorzystał jej cień by wytworzyć kolejne konary, które powaliły następnych wrogów. Zostało pięciu. Kiedy strażnicy byli już wystarczająco blisko, Riyen wybił nogą ostrze Ciszy z gruntu i ciął najbliższego w tors. Krew ubrudziła ostrze, a ciało udekorowało podłogę. Nagle z boku zaatakował drugi, Tenebrisowi jednak udało się zablokować klingę. Widząc następnego napastnika, atakującego z drugiej strony, dobył miecza, którego otrzymał w bibliotece, i wbił w szyję zaskoczonego wroga. Wysuwając głownię z truchła, użył jej by uciąć głowę przeciwnikowi, z którym dotychczas się siłował. Łeb opadł cicho na ziemię. Zostało dwóch. Topornik i włócznik. Ten drugi wyprowadził kilka sztychów, lecz Riyenowi udało się ich uniknąć. Podczas jednego z pchnięć, uniósł drzewce broni mieczem, a Ciszą skrócił je o połowę, pozbawiając przy okazji grotu. Tenebris, wirując pod pozostałościami włóczni, w końcu ustał i kopnął przeciwnika z impetem w brzuch. Włócznik odleciał w tył i uderzył twardo o ziemię, tracąc przytomność. Jeszcze topornik. Napastnik w szale zaczął machać swą bronią na lewo i prawo. Nawet dla Riyena były to przewidywalne ruchy. Wróg jednak go zaskoczył. Gdy Tenebris skupił całą swoją uwagę na machaniu toporem, oponent skosił go nogą. Riyen upadł na kolano, po czym od razu zablokował topór mieczem i Ciszą. Zaciskając zęby z wysiłku, Tenebris zaczął wstawać, opierając się przytłaczającej sile przeciwnika. W końcu odepchnął go, lecz miecz wyleciał mu z dłoni i wylądował za walczącymi. Topornik postawił kilka kroków w tył, ściskając broń w gotowości. Wtem dostrzegł uśmiech Riyena. Jakby zdając sobie sprawę z czegoś, odwrócił się by dostrzec kolejne macki, wyłaniające się z cienia, jak się okazało, specjalnie opuszczonego miecza, który wbił się głownią w podłogę. Nie minęła chwila, a cieniste konary przebiły ciało topornika, kończąc jego żywot. Zmęczony, Riyen podniósł miecz i przypiął do pasa. Samą Ciszę przypiął do uchwytu na plecach. - Skończyłam. - usłyszał głos Shivy. - O, widzę, że miałeś ręce pełne roboty. - Tak jakby. - odpowiedział krótko. - Dobra, musimy uciekać. Ustawiłem czas na jakieś 15 sekund. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Chwilę po tym zniknęła, najpewniej teleportując się poza pole rażenia. Riyen rozszerzył oczy, wpatrując się w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą stała Toa. W końcu opuścił wzrok, wzdychając pod nosem. Po chwili po mieście rozszedł się huk eksplozji. ---- Wrota komnaty otworzyły się ponownie. Bargan wszedł do środka, z nieskrywanym niezadowoleniem w oczach. Jego pan był tam gdzie zwykle, tym razem jednak nie siedział spokojnie na tronie, lecz przyglądał się przez ogromne okno chmurze dymu wzlatującej ku niebu. - Możesz mi to wytłumaczyć? - zapytał groźnie. - Niestety, udało im się wysadzić Arsenał. - odpowiedział Bargan, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak miałby to złagodzić. Pan zacisnął pięści, a jego spojrzenie zwęziło się. - Panie. - zaczął Skakdi. - Czy powinniśmy odwołać jutrzejszy festyn? Pan spojrzał na niego wściekle. - Nie. - odparł. - Mamy jeszcze wystarczająco dużo broni, która była poza arsenałem. Nawet jeśli spróbują zaatakować, uda nam się ich odeprzeć. Szczególnie, jeśli rytuał dobiegnie końca. - Ależ panie-- - Cisza! - ryknął. - Nie chcę słyszeć żadnych sprzeciwów. Zrobimy to. I uda nam się. Bargan, nie mając już nic do powiedzenia, skinął głową i opuścił salę. - Jeśli trzeba, to zniszczę tę wyspę. Zniszczę cokolwiek! Zniszczę wszystko byle dostać to na co zasługuję! - wrzasnął w przestrzeń. - I nawet ty mi w tym nie przeszkodzisz, Riyen. Rozdział XVI Narenda właśnie przeglądała mapę, opracowując jutrzejszy plan działania. Wtem usłyszała charakterystyczny dźwięk za swymi plecami. Odwracając się, dostrzegła Shivę, lądującą z gracją na ziemi. Narenda uśmiechnęła się na jej widok. - Dobra robota. - powiedziała. - Tyle broni zdecydowanie wystarczy, by wyposażyć naszych ludzi. - Dzięki. - odparła radośnie Toa. Wtem pojawił się Dhegor. - Gratuluję. - odparł. - A gdzie jest Riyen? - Hm? Nagle z cieni wyskoczył wspomniany. Przeturlawszy się po podłodzę, stanął obok Narendy. - Ty. - powiedział, wskazując palcem na Shivę. - Chciałaś mnie zabić? Toa spojrzała na niego z zakłopotaniem. - Nie. Nie chciałam. - broniła się. - To Sker przygotowywał te bomby. Mówił, że nie można dać im czasu na pozbycie się ładunków. Riyen zmrużył oczy, przeszywając ją wzrokiem. W końcu jednak westchnął i zrezygnował. - Dobrze się spisaliście. - odezwał się Dhegor. - Dzięki temu jesteśmy gotowi na jutrzejszy atak. Odpocznijcie. Jutro wielki dzień. Shiva nie zamierzała się z tym kłócić. Szybko pomknęła w kierunku swego pokoju i zniknęła za rogiem. Dhegor również zaczął odchodzić. Powstrzymał go jednak Riyen. Gestem wskazał, by Turaga się do niego zbliżył. - Strażnicy wiedzieli, że przybędziemy. - szepnął Tenebris, ku zaskoczeniu Dhegora. - Ktoś was zdradził. Niewykluczone, że Shiva. Radzę mieć ją na oku. Ledwo zdążyłem uciec przed eksplozją. Turaga zmarszczył brwi, po czym skinięciem głowym dał znak, że rozumie. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nic tu po nim, Riyen odszedł do pokoju, do którego przypisali go buntownicy. W komnacie zostali jedynie Dhegor i Narenda. - Ktoś nas sprzedał, Narendo. - powiedział nagle Dhegor. - Musimy być ostrożniejsi. Jeśli mogę cię o to prosić, sprawdzisz wszystkie pomieszczenia? Chciałbym, aby nic nie przeszkodziło nam w jutrzejszej operacji. Narenda, mimo iż była zdziwiona, przytaknęła i opuściła salę. Dhegor, rozglądając się, ruszył jej śladami i pozostawił pomieszczenie pustym. ---- - To wszystko? - zapytała kobieta, najwidoczniej Steltianka klasy średniej. - Tak. Dzięki. - odparł Sker, popijając z kieliszka. - Możesz już odejść. Kłaniając się w pół, Steltianka opuściła pokój. Sker westchnął i przysiadł przy stoliku, pijąc co chwilę czerwony napój z kieliszka. Upewniając się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, odstawił naczynie na blat i rozciągnął się. - Czysto. Możesz wyjść. Z cieni wyłoniła się tajemnicza sylwetka. Zielone oczy postaci lśniły w ciemności. Istota zasiadła po drugiej stronie stołu, opierając łokcie na blacie. - I jak? - zapytał tajemniczy jegomość. - Masz zapłatę? - odpowiedział pytaniem Sker. - I jak? - nalegał nieznajomy. - ...Oboje przeżyli. Jegomość zmrużył oczy. Zdecydowanie nie był zadowolony. - I ty domagasz się zapłaty? Nie spełniłeś swoich warunków umowy, więc i my nie zamierzamy spełnić swoich. - Poczekaj. - powiedział nerwowo Sker. - To się da jeszcze załatwić. Wszyscy odpoczywają przed jutrzejszą walką. Można by... można by ich... zabić teraz. Nieznajomy zamilkł. Wtem zza rogu dało się słyszeć kroki. - Sker, kochanie, mógłbyś... - powiedziała Steltianka, wróciwszy do pomieszczenia. Widok drugiej osoby zadziwił ją. - Sker? Sker przyłożył dłoń do twarzy. - Czemuż mnie nie posłuchałaś, Maro? - powiedział, w połowie do siebie, w połowie do Steltianki. Wyciągając z rękawa nóż, mężczyzna rzucił nim w zaskoczoną Steltiankę. Ostrze wbiło się w jej gardło. Dławiąc się krwią, kobieta ostatecznie padła na ziemię, a jej oczy skierowały się ku górze gdy duch opuszczał ciało. ---- Epilog Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Tenebrisa32 Kategoria:Nihil Nostra